


Royals Lie With Rebels

by TheMagnumColt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagnumColt67/pseuds/TheMagnumColt67
Summary: Prince Castiel of the troubled kingdom of Havenshire becomes infatuated with the mysterious rebel leader Dean of Winchester. When Dean is captured by King Michael’s guards, Castiel begs his betrothed, King Cain of Eastden to bargain for the traitor, and the old king agrees. Through betrayals, secrets, and tragedies, Cas must decide who his loyalties belong to and how far he’s willing to go to salvage his own happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag is not the only tag that will apply to this story. I will update the tags as I write because I don't know how much of the original story I will include. For now, non-con is the only tag that applies.

The physician pulled the curtain around Charles's bed, shaking his head grizzly. He looked to the eldest prince, parting his cracked lips with a saddened twitch. "King Charles has joined the beautiful Queen Rebekah in the great beyond. His dying wish was for Michael to be crowned king."

A hidden smile flashed across Michael's face before he quickly returned to a grief-stricken facade. "O dearest father, you've been snatched from us too soon. I pledge my reign to better the kingdom and purge the rebellion that arose in your glorious rule."

The nurse and physician were moved by Michael's dedication, but the youngest prince, Castiel, knew Michael's words were just that -- words. He rolled his sapphire blue eyes and turned to leave his father's chambers, but his other brother stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Once Castiel faced Lucifer, he crossed his arms. "What do you want, Lucifer? I have no business here anymore. Father's dead."

Lucifer, unamused with Cas's attempt of escape, crossed his arms as well. "You need to stay here until Michael says you can leave. You can't skate by on Father's mercy now."

Cas sighed; he knew as soon as a marriage proposal came to MIchael, he'd be whisked away to a new far away kingdom. Michael and Lucifer would have drowned him as a child if their father hadn't stopped them. "You think I don't know that Lucifer? You two will be rid of me as soon as you can profit from it. I've never understood why you hate me so much."

Lucifer chuckled dryly, almost appalled that Cas hadn't pieced together why he was the black sheep of the family. "You're the reason OUR mother died. You should've been the one to die, not her. Father was blinded by grief and rage when the physician told him of Mother's passing. Then you were placed in his arms, and he wanted to smother you right there, but Mother's eyes stared back at him. After that, he wouldn't purposefully allow your death." 

Before Cas could respond, Michael came over and clapped his arms around the two brothers, pulling them towards himself. "Brothers! We must celebrate my coronation properly. I want every dignitary from every kingdom to come. Especially all of the single ones." He eyed Cas with a devious smirk, "If we don't get you married off soon, you'll be an old bachelor for life. You're nearly twenty now."

Cas shoved Michael's arm off his shoulder. "I AM twenty, Michael." He glanced to the door as the physician left. "Can I go now? You know I'll just be in the way of your planning."

Michael had already turned his attention to Lucifer and waved his hand dismissively. Cas took his chance and sped from the room, racing down the stairs to find a moment's peace. He fled to his mother's rose garden; Father had let him restore the garden once he was old enough. He sat on the bench near the small pond and rested his head in his hands. He could always run away to avoid marriage, but where would he go? He sat in thought for some time until the noise from the city overwhelmed his mind. Cas walked over to an opened servant gate and looked around himself. The guards weren't paying close attention to who came in and out, so Cas slipped through the gates in a crowd leaving the castle. 

Cas had grown up in a swarm handmaidens and servants, but those memories seemed solitary and empty compared to the bustle of the city. Buggies and carriages trotted down the cobblestone roads; butchers hung slabs of meat outside of their shops; peasant women carried babies to and from the busy shops. Cas grinned as he spun in his place to watch the people swirl around him, and for a moment, he forgot his family troubles. After walking down several alleyways, Cas found himself outside a pub. He pushed his way inside to the bar, glad that no one seemed to know who he was. He sat himself on a bar stool next to a blonde haired man who seemed to be flirting with a pretty young woman. The barmaid came over to Cas with a warm welcoming smile. "You're a new face around here. Coming from the countryside to see the big city?" She poured him a mug of ale and placed it in front of him. "I'm Ellen." She held her hand out warmly. 

Cas shook her hand with a smile. "Thank you. My name is Ca-" he stopped himself, "James, but friends call me Jimmy." He took a sip of the ale.

"Well, Jimmy, welcome to the capital Wingsworth." She started to collect empty mugs from the man next to Cas. "Dean, I've told you to keep your seat clean. Look at these mugs. I'm not your maid. If you can't keep them orderly, I'll cut you off." She warned

The man grinned at Ellen, "You know I won't stop drinking. Especially when there's something to celebrate. Haven't you heard, Ellen? Old Chuck has finally croaked." He lifted his mug to the crowd behind him, "Here, here! One less royal to deal with!" The crowd cheered with him as Cas turned pale. Was the rebellion really supported this much? He should leave before someone finds him out. Cas put a gold coin on the counter for the unfinished beer and headed for the door. 

Ellen picked up the coin and frowned when she noticed the shiny metal. No countryman would have a goldpiece. Cas heard her mutter something to Dean, so he hurried his way back to the door. Dean turned to see the flicker of a cape leave the pub. He went after the dark haired man, emerald eyes focused on him as they scuttled through the crowds outside. Cas knew he was being followed. The thundering boots behind him was as clear as if it were only he and that Dean fellow. The crowd parted just a few feet ahead of Cas; he could make it. He charged out of the mass, turning to see why no one else was around the opening. It was a road, and a horse reared up at the sudden person in front of it. Cas held his hands up over his face, eyes squeezed shut. 

He felt like he was rolling, no he WAS rolling. Why did he feel so heavy? He finally opened his eyes, finding a dazzling green pair staring down into his own. Was this the angel of the death coming to collect him? Cas pressed his palm against the freckled cheek, exhaling softly when he realized he was holding his breath. 

"Kid, you should really watch where you're going next time. You almost got trampled." Dean pulled him to his feet, never taking his eyes off the prince. "Why did you lie about who you were? Wouldn't have made myself known if I knew a royal was there."

Cas dusted off his clothes and fixed the small circlet back on his head, so it was barely visible against his soft black curls. "I didn't want to be known. King Michael wouldn't like me out in the public eye."

Dean grinned in amusement at the way the prince sneered Michael's name. "I take it you don't think he should rule?"

"No, I just don't care for Michael or Lucifer. They would have taken the bounty off your head if you'd just let me be trampled."

"I see. Even the royal family has dysfunction." Dean laughed softly. "I'm sorry for your father, though. I know how difficult that loss is."

Cas shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest. "Honestly, I'm not too bothered by his death now. He was going to kill me when I was a newborn babe." Cas looked to the castle for a moment before he turned and walked away towards the outskirts of the city. Dean didn't know if he should follow Cas, and despite his gut telling him to leave the prince alone, he ran after Cas. "What stopped him from doing you in? If you don't mind me asking." 

"I have my mother's eyes." Cas turned at a tree outside of the city walls and sat at the base of it. He faced the westward woods. "He didn't stop Michael and Lucifer from hurting me unless it seemed as if I'd die. I guess that's why I'm more feminine than them. Broken bones will do that." He laughed softly as he tried to hide his nervousness. The rebel leader was much more beautiful than his brothers gave him credit for. 

Dean leaned against the tree and looked out into the woods as well. His troops were out there, waiting for him to return with news. He glanced back to the young prince. "Is that why you left?"

"I left because I wanted to, but it was foolish. If you hadn't tackled me out of the way, I would be dead. Two birds with one stone. Michael wouldn't have to marry me off, and you'd have one less royal to worry with."

"I couldn't just let you get trampled though. That's a horribly slow and painful death. I'd make it quick." He teased and sat next to Cas. "Besides, what if you'd been just 'Jimmy'? You seem to be more on my side than Michael's. Why don't you join us? We could use an insider." 

Cas turned to Dean and looked into those beautiful green eyes, questioning whether or not Dean was serious. "I don't know, Dean. That sounds very risky, especially for me. Can I think about it?" He stood and bravely brushed his fingers through Dean's short hair. 

Dean smirked at the light touch. Perhaps he could use Cas's attraction to his advantage. "How will I get your answer, Prince Castiel?" He stood then bowed to the ground. 

Cas grinned too, "Come to the Southern Tower in two days time. I'll give you my answer then." He started back to the castle then turned back to Dean. "By the way, I prefer to be called Cas." He continued to grin and trotted off to the castle, mind racing with his chance of escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

Cas paced back and forth in his chambers, stealing glances to his balcony every pass. The moment Dean had asked him to join the rebellion, he knew he would go with Dean. He hadn't slept well since meeting the dashing rebellion leader. His dreams, though pleasant, were plagued by those shimmering emeralds piercing his very being, the subtle dusting of freckles over his cheeks, the firm hand pulling his body off the ground with such ease, the genuine laughs coming from those plump, so touchable lips. Cas straightened up; what was he thinking? He just met the rebel leader, and he was ready to leave his family and join the rebellion. There was still time for Cas to tell Michael about his meeting with Dean, but he froze when he heard something scrape against the balcony. Cas glanced to the door as it creaked opened. Every doubt melted away when Cas saw Dean slink into his chambers. Cas looked over his broad, sturdy shoulders, his teasing grin, and those radiating green eyes. He straightened up and fought a shiver running down his spine. 

Dean looked around the large room, laughing in disbelief. "This is just your room? You don't share it with anyone?"

Cas shook his head. "My handmaiden usually stays in her quarters, so yes. It's only me in here. Don't you have your own room?" Cas came over and closed the door behind Dean.

"Well I have my own tent now. We had a house a long time ago, but it was as big as this room is." He chuckled again, this time genuinely. 

Cas shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "My answer is yes. I want to join your rebellion as long as I can. I feel as though Michael is arranging a marriage for me though."

Dean's laughs faded quickly. "If that's the case, then I need you to get plans of the castle. We plan on taking the castle the first opening we get."

"And what? You can fight your way through the first few dozen guards, but then you have each royal's guard not to mention Anna and Lilith's entourages. You'd need the full city's support, and with as many nobles that have property here, that's going to be a challenge. You'd have to get the nobles on your side."

"Well, I do have the youngest prince's favor; surely, he could pull some strings, order new loyalties, couldn't he?" A playful grin teased Cas and sent another shiver down his spine.

"I suppose I could try, though I shoulder warn you, I'm more of the black sheep of the family rather than the doting lamb." Cas put his hands behind his back. "The only person who doesn't treat me like a rat is Anna, Michael's wife."

"Wonderful." Dean rubbed his temples with a sigh. "But you could try to persuade others at least. Maybe even your new husband will be powerful enough to break the peace treaty that comes with your hand." He smirked.

Cas's cheeks went red hot, eyes narrowing at Dean. "And why would I have a husband?"

"Because your brothers seem like the type to pass you off as a woman." Dean noticed Cas's blush and decided to push his luck. He took Cas's wrist and held it out. "See how thin your arm is compared to mine? You're so," he pinned Cas's hands above his head as he pressed him back to the wall, "dainty." He whispered the word. 

Cas tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat to no avail. When Dean leaned against him, Cas could feel his heart race. "And? P-Plenty of nobility is small statured." He kicked himself as his voice cracked. 

"Fair point, young prince, but you actually have wider hips than most men." Dean placed his free hand along Cas's hip, delicate fingers wrap around the slight curve of the bone. Dean leaned in close to Cas's lips, "It gives the perfect allusion of sturdy birthing hips."

Cas's skin was on fire underneath Dean's fingertips. He steadied his breathing and met Dean's intense stare. "But as soon as I'm taken to the bridal chamber, they'll see why my hips have deceived them." He smirked in an attempt to show confidence. 

Dean bit his lip and released Cas's wrist to hold his cheek. "But someone must take you as a bridegroom though. A strong leader who can protect you from harm."

Cas gulped quietly as he held Dean's eyes. "Someone like you then?" He whispered in the darkening room. 

Dean moved his hand to the back of Cas's head, that playful grin fading away. "Yeah, someone like me." He whispered back. The flickering candlelight highlighted Cas's blue eyes, and Dean took his chance. He pressed his warm lips against Cas's full pink lips. Cas froze as Dean pressed against him, mind spinning as he cupped Dean's face. As the two relaxed against each other, Cas hungrily explored Dean's mouth. He wanted to remember every detail of Dean: the slight taste of alcohol in Dean's mouth, the musk of earth and timber, the stubble along Dean's jaw. Cas whispered a whine as Dean pulled away. "Don't go... not now."

Dean smirked as he brushed a thumb over Cas's cheek. "Why? Why don't you want me to go?"

"Because I don't want you to leave now."

"How would that look? The virgin prince alone in his chambers with the rebel leader; how on earth would you explain that?" Dean grinned and looked towards the balcony door then back to Cas's bed. "Can't have a dirty peasant traitor deflower the prince. No, no, no. It'd ruin Michael's plans for you."

"All the more reason to stay. Anything to make him upset." Cas yearned for more, anything Dean would offer him, he would gladly take. His body ached for Dean's touch. 

"Soon darling." Dean whispered with a smirk. "We can meet at the pub. Tomorrow evening at dusk. I'll let Ellen know to clear a room for us." Dean pressed his lips to Cas's once more then opened the balcony and started his descent. Cas went onto the balcony and watch Dean rush through the servant gate, his head swimming from Dean's kiss. "Tomorrow at dusk." He whispered.

~~~

As Dean sat on the small bed in the boarding room, his mind replayed everything he had said to the young prince. He didn't like that he was using the prince for his personal gain, but he had no other choice. He needed to get ahead of Michael somehow if his rebellion stood any chance in the coming months. He ran his fingers over his lips; had he really kissed those quivering lush lips? Had he really offered more for today? Cas wasn't the least attractive man he offered to, but his status did make Dean nervous. What if Cas turned on him, or worse, what if Cas found out his true intentions? Dean didn't notice as Cas entered the room until he cleared his throat. 

Dean stood with a smile, "I was starting to wonder if you had changed your mind about meeting me."

Cas returned his smile, "Why would I do that? You're offering me a way out." He took off his circlet and put it on the small nightstand by the bed. "And at the very least, a way to ruin Michael's plan for me."

Dean stiffened as Cas reached in front of him. Why was he nervous now that he knew Cas wanted to be here with him? Cas turned back to Dean, leaning forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Dean felt his senses be overwhelmed with Cas: the sweet scent of roses in his hair, the seamless fit of their lips together. He tangled one hand in Cas's hair, the other pulling him closer by the dip in his back. 

Cas pulled his lips away in a smirk. "Seems as though someone missed me." He laughed quietly before pressing back into Dean. 

Dean growled, an urgency behind the low rumble. "Take these off." He ordered, tugging on the fluffy shirt sleeves. 

Cas blushed a soft punk as he did what he was told. He stood away with his chest bare, his pale skin hiding paler scars from the years of his brothers' anger. "Now you."

Dean kept his eyes on the smaller frame as he removed his own shirts. He pulled Cas to himself, grinning as Cas turned a deep red. "are you nervous young prince?" He cupped his cheek gently and pressed their lips together more gently before Cas could answer. His free hand gripped the slender curve of his Cas's hip. 

Cas felt his chest tighten at Dean's skin against his own. His hands cradled either side of Dean's face, pulling him even closer. He jumped slightly when Dean slid his hand from his back to his ass, pulling away slightly to find reassurance in Dean's shining green eyes. 

Dean bit his lip, watching the innocent blue eyes for a moment. "You really haven't done anything like this, have you?" Cas shook his head quickly in response. "Well I'll check one thing off my to-do list then." He chuckled and pulled Cas's pants down slowly. He smirked as a new wave of red rushed over Cas's skin as he stood nude. "Relax Cas, it's only me."

Cas shied away still, sitting on the bed and covered himself for a moment. "Exactly. It's only you with those dazzling, soul piercing green eyes. You're so breathtakingly beautiful, and to have you staring me down as I stand naked overwhelms me." He stole a glance to Dean's face. 

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Dean smiled and sat next to Cas. "The first time is always overwhelming. You're giving someone else control of yourself. Even now, I feel anxious about this. It's not every day I have the chance to be intimate with a prince."

Cas smiled slightly. Dean was nervous too; he was still uneasy, but Cas pushed through those feelings and pushed Dean onto his back. "Pull them down, Dean." he whispered against Dean's ear and brushed through Dean's hair. 

Dean lifted his hips from the bed with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Ordering me around already, Prince Castiel?" He pulled Cas down into a soft kiss, pushing his tongue into Cas's mouth. He tangled a hand in the soft curls of his hair. Cas didn't seem to mind as Dean rolled them over. He was too distracted with Dean's curiosity. Cas hooked a leg around Dean's hip.

"I'm ready, Dean. Make it easy?" Cas breathed slowly, closing his eyes as he prepared himself. 

Dean grinned before he chuckled, burying his laughs in the crook of Cas's neck. "Wow, you really haven't done anything like this." 

"I told you I hadn't." He shook his head. "Is this not how we do it?"

Dean couldn't hide the fits of laughter now, grinning ear to ear before he kissed Cas's forehead. "Well for starters, neither one of us have an erection, though I do have to admit your naivety is a turn-on for me."

Cas blushed pink, "I'm glad my sheltered life can help you." 

Dean pulled Cas's head back, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Oh, sweetheart, I'll help you as long as your body can take it." He pressed lips around Cas's Adam's apple, grazing his teeth against the white skin. He traced his lips down his neck and across Cas's collarbone, a gentle hand on Cas's hip.

Cas arched against Dean's body, his breathing speeding as he felt Dean's warm lips against his skin. He tangled his hands in Dean's short hair. He gasped loudly as he felt Dean's fingers wrap around the base of his cock, eyes widening nervously as he looked into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled at him and kissed his plump pink lips as he slowly pumped his hand up and down Cas's length. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as his skin flushed red and hot. "Dean..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean sped up his hand, pulling away from Cas's lips. "Don't cum from the foreplay. I want to play for a while." He grinned, nipping at his bottom lip. He reached to the nightstand, pulling a bottle of oil out of the drawer. "Your body seems so sensitive." He dipped two fingers inside the oil jar, coating them. "spread your legs and relax." 

Cas held his legs apart and watched Dean curiously. He jolted when Dean pressed a cold, slick finger against his hole; he felt himself clench. Dean chuckled and kissed his neck, "You need to relax, baby. It's going to be uncomfortable if you fight it."

Cas nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He relaxed his muscles, closing his eyes as Dean pushed a finger inside of Cas. He groaned softly, gripping the covers on the bed. Dean kissed the corner of Cas's mouth as he worked his finger in and out slowly to get Cas accustomed to it. Once his first finger was met with little resistance, Dean pushed his second oiled finger inside of Cas, covering his mouth when he made a loud breathy moan. Dean smirked and kissed him as he crooked his fingers inside of Cas. "You like this, hm?" Dean watched as Cas arched from the bed, struggling to form words. 

Cas felt a surge of arousal as Dean bent his fingers inside of him, his cock aching and leaking precum. He held his leg on Dean's hip, whining loudly as Dean took his fingers out of his ass. "Put them back, please. It's not enough." He watched as Dean reached for the oil again. 

Dean cupped his cheek with his free hand, placing a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. "You're a very needy partner." He smirked as he rubbed Cas's cock with an oiled hand. Cas tightened his grip around Dean's neck, trembling as he held back an orgasm. He let go of Cas and started to apply the oil to his own cock. "Cas, I don't want to hurt you, okay? Let me know if it gets to be too much for you." He whispered, holding his face gently. He placed a kiss on his lips and pressed the head of his cock against Cas's hole, watching Cas's face as he pushed inside. 

Cas groaned and scrunched his eyebrows together. He dug his nails into Dean's back, arching against his body. "My god, Dean!" He tugged on Dean's hair and trying to relax back on the bed. His breathing evened out and he nodded for Dean to continue. Dean brushed his hair back, kissing Cas as he snapped his hips against Cas's. He smirked at Cas's whimper, and he pulled away to hold his hips as Dean thrusted quicker. Cas's eyes crossed, gripping Dean's shoulders firmly. He ached for a release. "P-please.. Dean, I - I can't fight it anymore."

Dean had his eyes closed, too focused on Cas's tight, warm hole. He didn't hear Cas's plea at first, but when he heard the loud whimpers, he zoned back into Cas's blue eyes. He chuckled to himself leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You can cum whenever you need to, sweetheart." He whispered, slamming his hips directly into Cas's prostate. Cas cried out as his body arched against Dean's barrel chest. He felt a hot sticky explosion on his stomach, mouth agape in an 'o', drool pooling from the corner of his mouth. Dean grinned as his stomach was covered in Cas's release, holding Cas's hips steady as he continued to thrust his hips into Cas. He was close himself, but he wanted to last longer. He groaned softly, eyes closed when the door flung open. Dean growled, slightly turning back. "Leave the fucking room." 

The city guards drew their swords. "By order of the royal crown, Dean Winchester, you're under arrest." Cas covered his face, trying to hide from the guards. Dean looked down at Cas, groaning. "You betrayed me?" 

Cas shook his head quickly. He whispered, "I promise I didn't..."

The guards pulled Dean away from the bed, and Cas still hid his face from the guards. Cas pushed the circlet out of sight, covering himself. The guards forced Dean to dress; he didn't believe that Cas hadn't betrayed him. Who else would know where he would be? He shot Cas a murderous glare before Jo, Ellen's daughter, stepped around the corner of the door. "I'm sorry Dean. They threatened our place." She looked down, arms crossed under her chest. 

Dean pulled his shirt on, avoiding Jo's stare. "I can't believe after all I've done for you and Ellen. You repay me like this?" The guards shoved him forward, ignoring the other man in the room. He walked past the woman, letting the guards take him back to the castle. Jo looked back at the man after Dean had left. Cas adjusted the circlet on his head when Jo looked back at him. His cheeks went red as she realized who he was. He dropped a small purse of gold coins in her hand, "Please. Keep this quiet." He whispered and fled back to the castle. 

When Cas arrived back, Michael met him in the rose garden. He smiled as he smelled a rose, looking to Cas as he came into the garden. He grinned, "We have the rebel leader. The guards caught him buried in some two bit whore. How about that?" 

Cas went as red as the roses around him, clearing his throat. "That is good news I suppose. I knew you could catch him eventually." He frowned slightly. Cas didn't want Dean to be punished, but he couldn't ask Michael for mercy without giving himself away. 

Michael nodded, turning back to the flowers. "I have good news for you as well. The king of Eastden agreed to a peace treaty if we give him your hand in marriage. I told him we'd gladly make the arrangements. When he arrives for my coronation, we'll sign the treaty, and you'll return to Eastden with him. Finally, some good will come of you."

Cas felt his knees buckle, collapsing on the ground. As his vision went black, his thoughts swirled with Dean and the possibility of never seeing him again. What would the king expect of him? What if Dean was executed? His last thought was of Dean before everything faded to black. He had to save Dean, no matter the cost to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas’s eyes fluttered open. He was in his room again? Had it all been a dream? The pain radiating from his rear argued against his dream theory. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his lower back. His handmaiden, Hannah, entered his chambers to check on him.

“Are you feeling well now, Sir?” She sat a tea tray beside the bed and poured a steaming cup of tea, drizzling honey in it the way Cas enjoyed his tea. “The king brought you to your room after you fainted. He believed the news of your marriage overwhelmed you.”

Cas took the tea with a soft smile. “Thank you, Hannah.” He sipped at the soothing brew. He relaxed as the tea warmed his body, looking up to Hannah. “Have you heard about the rebel leader? He was caught today in bed with a ‘working woman’.” 

Hannah pursed her lips, avoiding Cas’s eyes as she spoke. “I heard he was found with a man. Someone with dark hair.” She glanced to Cas’s hair, “and some are even saying the man looked like he belonged to nobility.”

Cas choked on his tea, coughing harder as Hannah patted his back. “A nobleman found with the rebel, that would be treason.” He hid behind another sip of tea.

“I suppose so, Sir. If that man were to ask the king for forgiveness though, he might find favor again.” Hannah refilled Cas’s cup, still eyeing him suspiciously. The two had grown up together despite being on opposite sides of fortune. Hannah was the closest person to a friend Cas had. She knew Cas was keeping something from her, but she didn’t want to ask him to confirm her fears.

Cas felt Hannah’s steady gaze on him, so with a resigned sigh, he sat his tea down. “Hannah, I must confess, especially since I know you’re thinking it,” Cas swallowed hard, his mouth feeling terribly dry suddenly. “You mustn’t speak of this to anyone, Hannah. Promise me?” She nodded and sat next to him on the bed. Cas took her hands, “I was the one with the rebel, Dean.”

“Oh, Castiel! Please tell me you’re joking! Michael will have your head if he finds out.” She started to tear up and squeezed his hands. “Even if you’re taken away to Eastden, King Michael will find a way to end you.”

“I don’t think he’ll find out, Hannah. Take heart, I’ll stay safe as long as I can trust you to stay silent about this.” He smiled slightly as he looked at their hands. “I think I love him, Hannah. Oh, I know it sounds silly, but something about him shakes my very being. I have to help him escape.”

Hannah withdrew her hands from Castiel, “Sir, I strongly advise against that. You could ask for forgiveness now, but if you help the traitor, you’ll surely be sentenced as he!”

“That’s just it. I’m okay with that risk.” He reached out to Hannah, but she pulled away even more. “I want you to come with me to Eastden. The coronation is in a few days; please be ready to leave.”

Hannah cleaned the tray and went to the door with it. “As you wish, my lord.”

Cas laid back on his bed when she left. How could he possibly save Dean?

~

Lucifer pushed into Cas’s room as Hannah helped the prince dress for the coronation ceremony. Cas held his breath as Hannah worked on the undergarments. He glanced to his older brother, “Is it time already?”

Lucifer chuckled and shoved the maid away. He pulled the strings of the undershirt tighter than Castiel wanted them to be. “Almost. Michael is trying to sell more of your aspects to King Cain while he waits. I told him to leave the king alone, so he doesn’t change his mind about the peace treaty.”

Cas squeaked when Lucifer tightened the undershirt. He exhaled slightly since now, he couldn’t breathe properly. Today would be a long dull day filled with condolences about Charles and congratulations about his marriage and Michael’s succession. Cas picked up his circlet after he fastened his top shirt in place. He ran a finger over the silver band to the three smooth oval onyx stones in the center. He sighed and placed it on his head, concealing it with his jet black hair. “I suppose I’m ready then. Let us welcome in the reign of King Michael.”

The ceremony was just as Cas pictured it - long winded and drawn out. Michael had to repeat everything the high priest told him. Lucifer had made Cas sit next to Cain in the cathedral hall, so the two could become acquainted before signing the peace treaty. Cain had been silent and still before the ceremony began, so Cas’s boredom only grew. Time to time, Cas would steal glances to the older gentleman next to him only to find a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Cas darted his eyes back to the ceremony or the ceiling when he was caught, a nervous blush soon spreading across his cheeks. Cain made a quiet warm chuckle every time, clearly amused with himself and Cas’s embarrassment. 

As the ceremony closed, the priest turned Michael to face the audience, sprinkling holy water around him. “I present King Michael of Havenshire!” The crowd stood as they cheered and clapped when the priest placed the king’s crown on Michael’s head. Cas frowned as he watched his brother. 

Cain cleared his throat to get Cas’s attention when he noticed Cas’s sour expression. “Not happy with your brother’s succession?”

Cas looked up to the king, his frown growing still. He had to admit, the older king wasn’t hard on his eyes like he imagined him to be. He cleared his thoughts of Cain; he couldn’t let the handsome man in front of him distract him or sway his loyalty to Dean. “Bad memories with him is all. Power goes to his head. He’ll be rid of me soon though.”

“‘Rid of you?’ You make it sound as if he sees you as a pest.” Castiel stayed silent at that and looked forward to Michael as he spoke to the king of the Northern Isles. Cain studied his face for his answer, frowning when he found it. “Well we will leave Havenshire as soon as you wish, Castiel.”

“Cas. I prefer Cas over Castiel.” He smiled at Cain; he seemed nice enough. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn’t be so bad for him. No. He straightened up. Cas couldn’t forget Dean. He had to help him escape before Cain took him back to Eastden. “Excuse me, I have something I must attend to.” He ducked out of Lucifer’s sight as he left the hall. He scurried his way through the servant halls to avoid detection. As he climbed down the stairs to the dungeon, Cas kept his hand on the wall. He cursed under his breath when he saw two guards standing outside of the cell Dean was in. 

He adjusted his circlet to show his status to the guards and walked over to them. “Open the cell.” He ordered, trying his best to mimic Michael’s authoritative tone.

Raphael laughed deeply and nudged Uriel’s side. “Listen to him pretending he actually has authority.”

Uriel grinned at the small prince. “King Michael has ordered no visitors for the traitor until he has been interrogated.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Cas put his hands on his hips. “If you two didn’t do your job, and the filthy traitor has a weapon, Michael would rather have me die than him. Wouldn’t you rather have my death on your hands rather than the king’s?”

The guards glanced to one another for a moment until Uriel pulled the keys from his belt. He opened the cell for the prince, handing him the keys. “Leave us. Michael doesn’t need your reports when he has mine.” The two guards shrugged and walked down to a mess hall where other guards were starting to gather. 

Cas waited until the guards were out of sight and rushed over to Dean’s side. He held his face between his hands, eyes searching his body for bruises, cuts, or scrapes. “Did they hurt you? I swear I had no idea they would be coming for you, Dean.”

Dean smiled weakly and tugged against his restraints. “Think you could let me out for a moment?” Cas fumbled with the keys and finally unlocked the chains. “Thanks. Sorry I didn’t get to finish. Usually I don’t get thrown in jail before I climax.” He laughed softly and reached for the small cup of water beside him. 

“Have they had you without water or food? They shouldn’t have had you shackled like that. Michael is cruel, but he wouldn’t let you starve to death.” Cas placed a gentle hand on Dean’s thigh. “I’m leaving for Eastden in a few days. Cain agreed to a peace treaty if he had my hand in marriage. I wanted to help you escape before I leave.”

Dean kept his eyes on the piece of stale bread he had picked up. Cas was willing to risk everything for him, and all Dean wanted to do was use him as long as he could. Was he no better than Michael? “Why do you want to do that, Cas? You’ve got your whole life ahead of you, and you’re risking your neck to help me? I just don’t understand.”

Cas studied Dean’s face for a long minute. He didn’t want to bluntly say he loved the man, but he needed Dean to understand how he felt. “Because I think your cause is worth the risk. I think YOU are worth all the risk that comes with helping you.” He presses his palm against Dean’s speckled cheek. “Because I want you... I want to be able to dream about a life with you...” his cheeks grew hot as he spoke. 

Dean peered into Cas’s deep blue eyes, searching for any hint of deception behind his words. When he couldn’t find any, he made a pained sigh as he looked away from those big innocent eyes. “But you’re the prince. You’re supposed to be just like the others.” He cupped Cas’s face, searching again for deceit. “You made this black-and-white world gray, Cas.” He pulled Cas into a soft, needy, urgent kiss, trying to fight the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He pinned Cas against the wall as they continued to kiss; Cas let him pin his hands above his head, too lost in Dean to care until the loud clank of the shackles interrupted them. Cas looked up at the bonds, then back to Dean, fear and confusion spreading across his face. “I’m sorry, Cas. I can’t wait for you to think of something that won’t work. I have to take my chance now.” Dean stole one final kiss, pressing his forehead to Cas’s, then started towards the door.

Cas sat still for a split second as he realized Dean had been playing him the entire time. From the moment Dean saved him from being trampled, everything had been a ploy to find the weaknesses of the castle and royal family. He snapped out of his thoughts before Dean left, shouting for the guards. Uriel and Raphael came racing to the cell, catching Dean before he disappeared up the stairs.

As Raphael held Dean with a sword drawn, Uriel unchained the prince. “What happened here? How did he get free of his shackles?” 

Cas rubbed his wrists as he buried his hurt feelings. “He said he was hungry, so I unchained him. That’s when he shackled me.” He looked down at his feet, lips puckered as he forced himself not to cry. “He won’t talk about the other rebels or their whereabouts. Let him rot until his execution.” 

Dean watched the young prince leave, the hard mask he was trying to put on falling off as soon as he turned away from Dean. He watched those slender shoulders tremble and heave as Cas silently sobbed as he climbed the stairs. The guards threw him back in the cell. Dean sunk to the floor, shaking his head. He had betrayed the only ally he had in the castle. He singlehandedly tightened his own noose around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas hadn't left his chambers for three days after Dean's betrayal. How could he have been so foolish? The rebel used him to get in at the castle. The cold clink of the shackles echoed through his mind. The faux pain in Dean's eyes. Everything about Dean haunted him. Luckily he'd be free of him today. Cas had told Cain he wanted to wait for the execution, and Cas agreed to stay. Cas didn't want Dean to die, but he felt like seeing him executed would give him some sort of twisted closure. He wiped his face free of tears and mucus when his door creaked open. 

Cain stood in plain traveling clothes, looking around the room with a gentle smile. Cas had decorated his room with his own paintings. Cas painted the city, the forests beyond the gates, even the sunrises and sunsets from his balcony view. "Your brothers didn't mention you were an artist."

Cas chuckled as he walked over to the painting on his easel. "I suppose they see it as a waste of time therefore not valuable." He glanced over the painting of the forest. As he stepped back, the greens of the trees swirled together to reveal a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at Cas. "This one is my favorite." He smiled in an attempt to hide his swollen face.

Cain smiled too and looked over the painting. "Like the forest is watching us. Such an imagination." He chuckled and put the painting aside. "Michael has decided to perform the execution today since the rebel won't talk. I came to see if you felt like joining me for the event."

Cas rubbed his arm hesitantly before he answered. He didn't know what to do. Dean had hurt deeply, but he didn't deserve death. Perhaps he could pull something out of thin air to save him. "Yes, I will accompany you." He pulled a cape over his shoulders and put his circlet on. "Let us go. I don't want to miss this." He linked his arm with Cain's as he desperately thought of a way to save Dean.

"Am I taking you away from someone you love?" Cain asked as they walked to the public square. "People don't cry as much as you look like you have unless they've experienced recent heartbreak."

Cas rubbed his face as he tried to rid himself of his tears. "No, you're not. I thought he might actually care about me, but he was just using me to have a way into the royal family. I should have known I couldn't be loved. Everyone uses me, so why would he be any different?"

"Do you think I'm using you?" Cain asked softly and opened the castle door for Cas as they reached it. 

"I haven't decided." Cas smirked, thanking him for the gesture. "You seem genuine in your kindness, but so did he." 

Cain took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I promise I have no plans against you. I simply want to make you happy."

Cas's smirk turned into a soft smile. Cain did seem to have no ulterior motives. Why else would he choose to marry Cas? He couldn't bare children, and Michael's treaty could have easily been bought. Cas made his mind up to not resist Cain's charm. Besides, having a handsome gentleman care for him wasn't too awful. 

Cas cozied up to Cain's side as they entered the square. He glanced to the gallows, putting a hand to his throat. Cain chuckled as he noticed Cas's movement. "What drives a man to betray his king, I wonder."

"Cruelty, revenge, loss, pain, courage to fight against injustice." He kicked himself as Cain eyed him suspiciously. "At least that's what I think of."

"Your father wasn't a cruel ruler. He always seemed quite jovial." Cain waited for Cas to sit down before he took his own seat. 

"He withdrew from the kingdom when my mother died. A band of corrupted soldiers started pillaging the countryside, and they killed quite a few peasants. Others begged him for help, but he told them to figure something out for themselves."

Cain nodded slightly, "I remember that now. Joshua, your father's adviser, had to take lead in that revolt before it turned into a civil war." He turned his attention to the guards bringing the rebel out, a smile on his face.

Cas looked at Dean; wave after wave of heartbreak, anger, and happiness crashed against him. He took a deep breath to compose himself. He clung to Cain's side anxiously. 

Dean squinted as he was brought out in the sunlight. He knew his brother Sam and his lieutenant Gabriel were hiding in the crowd somewhere, looking for one last weakness to save Dean, but after seeing the pain in Cas's angelic face, he felt like he deserved to die. He scanned the seats for the prince, hoping he could see him one last time. His face turned sour when he saw Cas seated next to an older man. Why was he smiling and laughing with that man? Why was Cas placing his soft delicate hands on that man's shoulder? Had he forgot Dean that easily? Dean looked closer; Cas's hair was disheveled, more than it normally was. He had probably stayed in bed too long or stayed in bed with someone too long. A low growl rumbled from his throat. Cas's normally clean shaven face had grown stubble along his soft jawline. He had been in bed for a few days, perhaps with that older gentleman. Cas wouldn't do that so soon after Dean, would he? Dean looked away from the prince when those deep longing eyes pierced through his soul. He didn't want to accept that Cas was happy with him; he couldn't. He shook his head. Why did he care what or who Casa did? He had only been using him as a way into the castle. Why, then, did he feel so angry at the thought of another man's hands on Castiel?

The guards stopped him in front of the swaying noose. They had tied his hands together, but Dean was experienced in bondage. All he had to do was wait for his moment. When Uriel turned away away from him, he seized his opportunity. He pulled the small dagger from its sheath and cut the ropes around his wrists. Uriel drew his sword when he realized what was happening. He grinned at the relatively tiny blade. "You're going to need more than a pinprick to get away."

Dean grinned as Raphael drew his sword as well. "Well either way, I'm going down swinging." Uriel swung his sword at Dean's feet in an attempt to knock him down, but Dean jumped back. He plunged the knife in Uriel's arm and twisted the blade until Uriel dropped his sword. Dean scurried to pick up the newly freed sword, quickly holding it over his head as Raphael's blade came down on him. He kicked the other guard off of him, holding the sword defensively. He started to back away from the gallows, ready to kill if he had to. 

"Get more guards down there now! He's not getting away from us this time!" Michael shouted as Dean started the fight; soon the gallows were surrounded by men and swords. Dean couldn't make his way out this alive. At least his death would bring Cas some happiness. Dean glanced to Cas one last time; he was whispering something to the older gentleman.

Cain looked to Michael as the king seethed with rage. He was impressed with the rebel's abilities. "What was his bounty, Michael?"

"A hundred gold pieces." He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair as he waited for the rebel to die. 

"I'll give you two hundred right now for him." Cain patted Cas's hand gently when he squeezed his own. "He's talented, and wasting his strengths on an execution seems so barbaric."

Michael waved the guards away. "Two fifty since he maimed one of my best soldiers."

"Alright, fair enough. I want to speak with him when he's back in a cell." Cain stood from his seat, helping Cas up too. He put an arm around Cas's waist and led them away from the square. 

Dean was confused as the guards surrounded him. They weren't attacking him like they should be. He swung at one, but he was quickly overwhelmed, disarmed, and thrown back into jail. Had Michael suddenly grown to fear his rebellion? He laughed softly at the idea. When the cell door opened, he was surprised to see the older gentleman Cas had been all over standing in the doorway. "Did Michael send you to personally finish me off?"

Cain laughed softly and turned to the smaller frame behind him. "Funny, too. I think I got the better deal, sweet Cas."

Dean's ears went scarlet as he heard the man call Cas sweet. "What do you want?" He gritted through his teeth, trying to hide his anger. 

"My dear boy, today is your lucky day. I've just saved you from the nasty business of death. Of course it was Cas's idea. He said you seemed too - what did you say, dear?"

Cas kept his eyes on Cain while he answered. "I thought him seemed too valuable to waste." He reached for Cain's hand and laced their fingers together. 

Cain smiled with a nod, "Yes, yes. That's what you said. I've bought your freedom, Dean. We will be heading to Eastden soon. I need a new head guard, and you seem like the best choice, Dean."

Dean took a moment to process what Cain had said. Cas had bargained for him even after Dean had betrayed his trust. He had to still care about him if that was the case. Maybe he could patch things up with him. "Thank you, your majesty. I won't disappoint you."

"Oh, I know that Dean. You can't afford to disappoint me." Cain turned to Cas, pulling him into a soft, tender kiss. "Now, we must leave at once. My kingdom needs its ruler."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Cas knew the journey to Eastden would be long and filled with dull chatter as Cain and Hannah tried to ease the tension in the carriage. Cain believed the awkwardness came from Dean's rebellious nature against Cas's family, but Hannah knew exactly what was causing the hostile environment. The prince and the revel had unfinished business with each other. Castiel refused to even acknowledge Dean's presence. Any time they hit a particularly big rock in the road, Cas practically moved himself into Cain's lap, making every effort to flaunt how over Dean he was. He peppered Cain with gentle squeezes and chaste kisses, a smirk growing on his face every time.

Dean balled his fists on the third time Cas flung himself onto the king. 'He's only doing it to make you jealous.' He silently reminded himself, 'Well he's doing a damn good job of it.' Dean clenched his jaw and looked out of the carriage. 

After a long day's travel, Cain made his horsemen stop at a small inn on the border between Eastden and Havenshire. He bought four rooms for the night and led Cas to his room after dinner. Cas pulled on Cain's shirt, standing on his toes to kiss him. "Please stay with me tonight. I want~ you..." He whispered. 

"As much as I would love to share a bed with you, my darling, I must resist. It's bad fortune for a couple to sleep together before their wedding." Cain brushed Cas's cheek with his thumb before he gave him another kiss. "Now sleep well. We still have another day's journey to the capital." Cain held his face a moment longer before he went to his own room. 

Dean had his arms crossed as he sat in the lobby area of the inn, watching Cain's affection with Cas. He had to talk to Cas. He had to tell him, show him, how sorry he was, how he regretted ever betraying Cas. He waited for Cain to retire to his room and made his way to Cas's room. He knocked quietly. 

Cas had been undressing for bed when he heard the gentle paps on the door. "So you've changed your mind and come to join," he paused as he opened the door, "me." His playful flirtatious smile soured into a cold grimace. "What do you want, Dean?"

Dean pushed his way past Cas, trying to ignore the allure of Cas's soft pale skin. "We need to talk. About what happened."

"There's nothing to discuss Dean. You used me, and I'm marrying Cain. End of discussion." He went to his bed and pulled on a robe to make himself decent. 

"Dammit Cas, I came here to apologize. I should've listened to you instead of trying it on my own." He watched the slender body disappear under the silk robe. "I don't want us to be so far apart, Cas." He put a hand on his shoulder. 

Cas quickly moved away from Dean. "You treated me like a stepping stone on your path to victory. You can't just waltz your way into my room and expect forgiveness because you feel bad."

In a single step, Dean closed the distance between himself and Cas. He cupped his face, staring into those pods of blue before he leaned into Cas's lips, trying to show how apologetic he was.

Cas tensed as Dean came over to him, frozen in place when those big calloused hands clasped around his face. He shut his eyes as Dean kissed him, fighting the bittersweet memories of Dean's taste. He quickly shoved Dean away. "No! No, you can't do this to me, not again." He wiped his mouth. 

Dean took Cas's hands, moving him onto the bed. He ran a hand to Cas's hair, tilting Cas's head back. "Please, darling. Let me show you how sorry I am." He whispered, putting Cas's leg on his hip. 

Cas was on fire again; Dean's scent overwhelmed him, and he found himself racing his hands through Dean's hair. "I'm getting married in a fortnight, Dean. I can't."

"No one will know, only us." He pleaded, kissing along Cas's slender neck. "Please, Cas. I just want you. You've been flaunting yourself in front of me all day. You're all that's on my mind."

Dean's lips scorched his already burning skin. Maybe he could just do this one time; no, he was marrying Cain. Cain was the first man to ever see Cas's value as a person not as something he could profit from. He pushed Dean off of him, "I just can't Dean. We can try to be friends, but we can't do this. Not now."

Dean gazed into Cas's eyes searching for any weaknesses he could use. He nodded, climbing off of Cas's bed. "Friends will have to do, then." He went to the door with a sad smile. "I really am sorry." He closed the door behind him, slinking down to his room. 

Cas laid awake in bed for hours after Dean left his room. His hands ran over the places Dean had gripped and kissed. His breath hot and needy against his skin. The sweet scent of evergreen swirled around him. 'You've been flaunting yourself all day.' Dean was jealous. Cas couldn't stop the flips his stomach made at the thought of Dean being jealous of Cain. Did that mean Dean actually did care about Cas? No matter what Cas said about marriage, his heart belonged to Dean. He just couldn't betray Cain after the kindness he had shown Cas, and he couldn't let Dean off the hook with sex. He wanted Dean to work for forgiveness. He wanted Dean to prove to im that he was truly sorry for what he had done. He fell asleep slowly as his thoughts meshed together, uneven and jagged.

The next morning Cas met Cain for breakfast, greeting Dean and Hannah with a silent nod. He kissed Cain's forehead, showing Dean where his loyalties stayed. Cain smiled at Cas's affection, "Good morning, dear. You look well rested. Perfect for another journey."

Cas took his seat and started to eat. "Of course, my love. After breakfast, we shall be on our way. I'm so eager to see the capital."

"Yes, yes. The busy capital Omundington. I'm more eager for you to see the sea. You've been surrounded by trees your entire life." He smiled, "What you need is the ocean. You're going to paint it so often; I just know it, darling."

Cas took Cain's hand, "I would like to paint you one day. Capture your rustic charm."

Dean rolled his eyes and kept his gaze off of Cas. He understood why Cas had refused him the night before, but that only made Dean want him more. Dean carried their bags to the carriage after breakfast, glad to be occupied with something other than Cas. He helped Hannah into the carriage and climbed in himself. Cain looked to Dean as they started on their journey again. "Who is the man behind the rebellion's leader?"

Dean chuckled and looked down at his hands. "There's a boring story. Nothing remarkable, though my daughter is turning six in a few weeks. Hopefully, my brother will take care of her."

Cas knitted his eyebrows together. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Well it's not something the bounty posters advertise." Dean smiled softly as he thought of his daughter. "Emma. She looks just like her mother."

"You said your brother would take care of her; is her mother no longer with her?" Cain held Cas' hand as they spoke. 

"She died from an illness a few months ago. I told her I wouldn't leave her alone." he looked wistfully out of the carriage. He didn't want to talk about who he was leaving behind. 

Cain pursed his lips, deciding not to press Dean further. Cas leaned against the carriage; he didn't know what to think about Dean having a daughter. It didn't bother him; Dean just didn't seem like the father type. 

The small group stayed silent for most of the day. Cas didn't want to overspeak with Dean, and Hannah was occupied with her sewing. The day dragged on slowly as the carriage crawled to the capital city. The evergreen forests turned into a sea of oranges, reds, browns, and yellows, but even those colors faded away as the sun set. Cas looked to Cain, sighing when he found him asleep. Cas pressed his head against the window and tried to sleep himself. Just as his eyes started to close, he caught a glimpse of flickering lights in the distance. He grabbed on the doorhandle of the carriage, too excited to be home finally to care. "Cain! We're here! We're finally here!" He pressed down on the handle as he reached back to Cain to wake him. The door swung open and Cas yelped as he tumbled out of the carriage. 

Cain tried to pull Cas back into the carriage then shouted at the coachman to stop the carriage. Dean jolted from his own slumber when he heard Cas's yelp, pulling him back into the carriage by his shirt. "You just attract danger, don't you?"

"Thank you, Dean." Cas grumbled, calming down after his near-death experience. "That's the second time, you've saved me." He smoothed his shirt. 

"The second time?" Cain raised an eyebrow, looking between Dean and Cas. 

"Yes, he saved me from being trampled in Wingsworth the day before his capture." Cas gripped Cain's thigh as the carriage slowed in front of the castle. 

Cain nodded with a glance back to Dean. "Until my head guard retires, I want you to be his protector while I'm gone on business. You've just proven you can handle his particular 'charm'." He brushed Cas's hair gently. "You need rest, darling. We have a full day of planning tomorrow." Cain led Cas to the western tower, the one that overlooked the sea. He held his hand as they climbed stairs. "I hope you don't mind Dean being your guard. I know you may not trust him, but I feel as though he won't harm you."

Cas looked up at Cain as they stood at the top of the stairwell. "I trust your judgement, Cain." He whispered, kissing Cain softly. He smiled, looking to the room. "I like this room. I want this to be my painting room after we finally share a room." He smirked. 

Cain laughed soft;y, "Exactly why I want you here. Now, sleep well, young prince. We have much to do." Cain kissed his forehead and descended downstairs to his chambers. 

After Cain had left, and Cas had settled in his room, the door creaked open. Cas turned from the balcony, smiling softly at Dean as the rugged man stood at the door. 

"Cain told me where you were. He wanted me to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"You really have a knack for saving people." Cas crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Now, you can do it professionally." He walked over to Dean, cupping his face between his soft hands.

"It seems like you've forgiven me?" He asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.

"Hmm... not fully." He smirked, pulling Dean into a soft, slow kiss. "You might have to 'show' me how sorry you are." He whispered.

Dean brushed his cheek with his thumb, very similar to Cain. "What's changed your mind, Cas? Why now are you accepting my touch?"

"Because you're a man of action. Cain was going to let me fall out while he called for them to slow down. You just pulled me back into the carriage."

"That's the thing with you royals." He walked them to the bed, pressing Cas to it. "You talk and talk and talk." He pulled Cas's pants down, trailing his fingers along the bare skin of Cas's thigh. "But when the big moment comes, you forget how to act."

Cas shuddered as Dean touched his skin. He raced a hand through Dean's hair. "Every time you touch me, I burn, Dean." He pressed two fingers against his lips. He reached his back, pulling Dean's shirt over his head. "I want you, Dean. Only you."

Dean undid his own pants, kissing Cas's jaw. "Then why are you marrying someone else?" He mumbled between kisses.

Cas tilted his hand away, grabbing Dean shoulder's. "Because I have to Dean." He moaned softly as Dean raked his lips over Cas's neck. 

"We could leave now." He grinned and pulled Cas's leg onto his hip. "Go in the night and never look back."

Cas pulled Dean's face up so he could look into those beautiful green eyes. "You have everything figured out, love." He chuckled. Cas climbed on top of Dean when he laid on his back. "I have no oils here."

Dean held Cas's hips as he looked up at him. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"Because I was blessed with good looks and irresistible charm." He chuckled and reached behind him to grip Dean's cock. "How else would I have the nefarious rebel under in my bed?" 

Dean grinned at Cas's touch. "Fair point..." He breathed closing his eyes. Cas slowly ran his hand down Dean's length, turning around to face away from Dean. Dean gripped his thighs and ran his hands to Cas's ass.

Cas looked over his shoulder with a smirk and got off of Dean. "You can't touch me until you're aching for me." He gulped, surprised with himself with how well he was hiding his nerves. He eyed Dean as he crawled between his legs. "I suppose since I haven't any oil, I'll have to find another way to lubricate." He pushed Dean's legs apart, stroking his soft cock slowly. 

"Don't tease, baby. That pretty little mouth shouldn't lie." Dean propped himself up on his elbows, a grin spreading across his face. "Do what you want. I'm open to anything."

Cas sped his hand up, placing a kiss to the underside of Dean's cock, grinning at the gentle sigh Dean made. As Dean grew harder, Cas cleared his throat before he wrapped his soft pink lips around the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, smirking to himself when Dean tangled a hand in Cas's hair. Cas slid down Dean's length, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth with his hands. Dean’s face relaxed as Cas started, brushing his fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas bobbed his head slowly, batting his long eyelashes at Dean with faux innocence. Dean moaned as he watched, holding Cas’s head down. Cas arched against Dean’s hand, pulling off of him. He stroked his Dean’s cock to cover it with saliva. He grinned as Dean gripped the sheets; his cock began to leak precum and Cas leaned down and licked at his slit, grinning wider at the soft growl Dean made. “Come here.” Dean pulled him up roughly, putting his legs behind himself. “You’re not as innocent as you make yourself seem, are you?” He grinned, pulling his face into a hungry kiss, nipping his bottom lip. “I like to read.” Cas whispered back, holding Dean’s jaw. “Take me Dean... take me here and now.” Dean locked their lips together, holding Cas’s hair. He lined his cock up with Cas, “You haven’t been prepped, it’ll hurt a lot baby.” Cas shook his head, kissing Dean with a burning urgency. “Just do it. I’m a trooper.” He whispered. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder to hide the grimace he made when Dean pushed inside him, biting his shoulder to quiet himself. Dean knew why Cas bit him, but he didn’t realize how much he liked the sensation. He gripped Cas’s hip, pressing Cas back into the bed. Dean pressed his head into the groove of Cas’s neck and shoulder, thrusting his hips forward into Cas. Cas groaned happily, a smile coming over his face. “Yes, Dean!” He moaned, arching into Dean’s chest. He gripped Dean’s thick shoulders as Dean moved in and out of him, slowly becoming a tangled mess of moans and whimpers. Dean looked up from his shoulder, staring into the wide pools of blue underneath him. He pushed their lips together between a moan, slowing his movements to a stop. He just wanted to be in this moment with Cas. “Please come back with me,” he whispered. “I want to, oh how I want to!” Cas held his face before he kissed Dean’s lips. “But if I leave, more innocent people will get hurt in a war.” Dean knew Cas was right. He groaned softly, returning to a gentle pace in and out of Cas. As he thought more about Cas’s decision to stay, he grew frustrated, his pace speeding up. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders again, biting his lip as Dean worked through his frustrations. He moaned Dean’s name as he came, arching against Dean’s hot body. Dean felt a warm sticky splat on his stomach, a grin meeting Cas’s agape mouth. “You May read a lot, but you’ve got no experience. You can’t last longer than me...” Dean rolled his hips into Cas’s. “Can’t you just feel how perfectly we fit together?” He kissed Cas gently and let himself cum, rolling onto his side with a sharp exhale. “Much better than before I hope.” Cas felt his toes tingle with every word Dean said. He had to admit, the two did complement each other. He laid on Dean’s chest. “Much better indeed. I wish I had met you before all of the treaties and rebellions got in the way. I would have quietly ran away with you.” He smiled. “Now, I’m the prince’s protector.” Dean laughed and held him close. “And a quiet consort.” He kissed his forehead. “You’ll just have to accept your lot in life now. Sex when I want you. Guard duty when my husband is around.” He teased and closed his eyes. “My big beautiful beau, I’ll treat you like you deserve.” He cuddled to Dean’s side, slowly falling asleep surrounded by his warmth. Dean held Cas as he slept, letting his mind race. Would Cas really want to continue this after the wedding? Should Dean even let it happen before then? He didn’t want to anger Cain, especially since he owed the king his life. He could think more about this in the morning. He fell asleep holding the prince in his arms, a blissful smile over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryr that this was posted so late.

Cas spent his days with Cain planning the wedding. Every hour was filled with questions about flowers, colors, patterns, cakes, guests, and so many other arrangements Cas felt like his head would explode if one more planner asked him another question. Despite Cain's warm, charming presence during the day, Cas always found himself happiest at night with Dean's arms around him, just as he was now.

Dean rested his chin on top of Cas's head. "Tomorrow is your special day, isn't it?" He felt Cas nod quietly, "You're not the blushing bridegroom you hoped to be."

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder. "No, I thought that I would be more," he paused as he thought, "excited? Happier, maybe? Even with it being an arranged marriage, I thought I'd still be overjoyed to be away from Michael and Lucifer."

"But you're not that. I know you're brooding." Dean rubbed his hand down Cas's back. 

"i never thought I'd be in love with someone outside of my marriage." Cas blushed as he spoke, sinking into the blankets and bed. He admitted he loved Dean out loud in front of him.

Dean smiled slightly, running a hand through Cas's curled black hair. "Oh, so you're in love with someone other than me and Cain? How many suitors do you have, Cas?" He teased and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Cas. That's why we should run away. Tomorrow, you will be someone else's to hold, to caress, to kiss. I don't like watching him touch you. You're mine, Cas."

Cas relaxed again; Dean did love him. He was the reason Dean was still here. "We've been over this, Dean." He laced their fingers together. "We'll have to continue this in secret for now." He sighed and pulled the blankets over them. "When do you start training with Alistair?"

"The day after your wedding. Cain wants me to make sure you make it down the aisle without hurting yourself or any of the guests." Dean laughed softly, "You should get some sleep, though. You'll have to wake earlier in the morning."

"Will you stay tonight? Or are you going to the barracks?" Cas hugged around Dean's torso, trying to hold him in bed as long as he could. 

"I think I'll stay until I have to go. Wouldn't want Hannah to find us together." He smiled. Cas nodded and settled into bed, happy that Dean would stay if only for a little while longer. Dean stayed in bed until Cas had fallen into a deep sleep. When he was sure Cas wouldn't wake, Dean eased out of bed and went down to the barracks. He had made acquaintances with several men, but only one had taken a real liking to Dean. 

Cole was waiting for Dean when he came into the barracks, arms crossed with a grin on his face. "More prince duty? Cain sure does trust you not to hurt Castiel. Weren't you rebelling against his family in Havenshire?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I was, but Cain saved my life, and Castiel doesn't seem like the rest of the Novak clan."

Cole smirked and passed by Dean. "I normally don't go for men, but I'd make an exception for that piece. He'd be whimpering for more when I got through with him."

Dean locked his jaw and gritted his teeth. "Well, you shouldn't worry yourself with him. Cain would have your head if you touched Cas. Besides, you'd have to go through me before you got to him."

"Cas? Are you friends with him?" Cole laughed, "You know his schedule. When would the best time to make a move on him?"

Dean paused for a moment; on one hand, he didn't like the idea of Cole talking to Cas, but on the other, Cas could easily embarrass the guard. He would also have a good reason to deck the guy if he made Cas uncomfortable. He smirked,"Try the afternoons. He likes to paint or garden during those times. Cain usually has meetings to attend, so Castiel is left in my care." Dean sat on his bunk. "Don't be shocked when he rejects your advance." Dean laughed and watched Cole walk to his bunk. Finally, a silence fell over the barracks, and Dean found himself falling into a dreamless sleep. 

Cas frowned as sunlight abruptly interrupted his sleep. He looked over to Hannah opening the curtains. He yawned and pulled the covers back over his head. 

"Now, sir, we must start getting you ready. There are many, many things to do. Come on, Castiel. I don't want to go get Miss Naomi." Hannah pulled the covers away from Castiel. "I've even brought your breakfast up. Cain wishes to see you only at the alter today."

Cas pulled his legs up to his chest when the covers were yanked away. He whined and sat up finally, stretching his arms out. "I suppose I'll eat while you fetch water for a bath." He walked over the small table where Hannah had placed his food. As Hannah left to get water, Dean took his post outside, a smirk on his face. Cas took notice of the smirk, finishing his breakfast quickly. He walked over to Dean, rubbing his chest. "Good morning, Dean." 

Dean chuckled softly and put his arms behind his back. "Good morning, Prince Castiel. I see you're getting ready for the royal wedding. I hope you find great happiness with King Cain." He smirked and kept his eyes forward. 

"I'm sure any happiness I don't find with Cain, I'll find with a secret lover. Perhaps one of the guards." He grinned and kissed under Dean's jaw. "a strong, loyal, intelligent man." He chuckled, walking back into the room. "I'll be taking a bath shortly. I don't want anyone else in here once Hannah returns. That includes my brothers." He pursed his lips. "Especially them."

Hannah and a few other maids brought buckets of steaming water up to the room, right by Dean. Hannah watched the guard carefully and closed the door behind her helpers. Cas stripped behind a screen and sat in the wooden tub after the women had filled it. Dean continued his stoic facade, his ears turning red as he heard Cas in his room. He turned to the stairwell as someone approached. He frowned as Michael approached. 

Michael was surprised to see Dean standing outside of Cas's room. "Well, isn't this wonderful? Cain entrusted you to guard my brother?" He laughed softly, "I'm surprised to know my baby brother is still alive with you around him all the time." 

Dean didn't speak. Michael was trying to anger Dean, and he wouldn't let Michael take him away from Cas. "I owe Cain my life, so I do what he expects of me. Cas won't see harm as long as I'm here to protect him."

Michael laughed softly, "You're going to protect him? From what?"

Dean turned to Michael, green eyes burning with hatred and determination. "From sons of bitches like you."

Michael grinned, "You think you know what I'm capable of." He started inside the room, "You have no idea who I am, or what I will do to you." 

Dean stopped Michael before he walked in. "Cas doesn't want any visitors. Especially not you." He shoved him back. "Made sure to tell me you and your asshat of a brother."

Michael pulled his coat to straighten it. "You've made a mistake, Dean." He looked to the room again and turned away. "Your rebellion is crumbling without you, and once we find the whore you were caught with, he'll tell us all about the rebellion's location." 

Dean smirked with a fury burning in his eyes. "You won't ever extinguish the rebellion. Especially with how your rule plays out." Dean pushed him towards the stairwell. "Now leave Cas alone. He's got enough to worry about without you threatening him."

Michael watched Dean for a moment, a smirk playing over his lips. "I do hope your daughter is well. She didn't have the best father figure before." He waved, descending the stairs in silence. Dean frowned as he pressed back against the wall. How did Michael know about Emma? Why didn't he just shove the king down the stairs while he had the chance? He could have helped his people, but he wasn't worried about them. He hadn't worried about his friends and family since being with Cas. He hadn't thought of Emma since Cain's prying questions. Dean shook his head. He couldn't let his personal baggage cloud his judgement today. He stood outside of Cas's room dutifully, turning away any other visitors that came. 

After hours of standing in silence, the door creaked open behind Dean. He turned and felt his mouth hang open as he saw Cas dressed in a magnificent blue robe. Cas chuckled softly, walking towards Dean. "Thank you. For standing up to Michael. I heard a small portion of your conversation." He patted Dean's hand. "Well, I don't want to be late for my own wedding. Let's head to the cathedral." 

Cas and Dean talked quietly as they made their way through the castle hallways, then through the courtyard to the cathedral. Cas had actually heard all of the conversation between Michael and Dean; Dean wanted to protect him, and that made his stomach flutter even more than his nerves did. As they entered the cathedral, all eyes turned to be on Cas. He had to walk down the center aisle by himself. If he stumbled, everyone would see him as a klutz. His cheeks went scarlet until he focused on Cain, a smile coming over his face. Once he was with Cain, Michael could never hurt him again. Even Dean wouldn't be able to hurt him if it ever came to that. He cleared his mind as he stood by Cain and listened to the priest recite the vows. Cas repeated them back when he needed to, following the ritual perfectly to show Cain how serious he was. 

Cain smiled as he watched Cas throughout the ceremony. From his blushing walk through the crowd to his flawless recital of the vows, Cain knew he had picked the right person for marriage. After the sealing kiss, Cain spotted his court witch in the back of the church, waiting for him. As the guests made their way into the banquet halls for the celebratory feasts, Cain pulled Cas aside. "We have one more thing to do before I show you off as my husband, darling. Rowena said it wouldn't take long."

Cas nodded with a frown, following Cain back to the red headed woman. She was speaking in a language Cas couldn't understand when they came to her. She eyed him up as she spoke, "And you're sure, he's the one you want this spell to be on? I can only perform this once." She held a large chalice full of an unsavory liquid. 

Cain looked to Cas then back to Rowena. "I'm sure. It has to be him. He's exactly what you said he needed to be. His mother died giving birth to him, so he's the perfect choice."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he looked to Cain. "What's going on here? I told you that in confidence. What do you need me for? What is this spell she's talking about?"

Cain sighed as he cupped Cas's face. "My dear, do you know why I, an old man, remarried this late in life?" Cas shook his head. "Because I needed an heir. Someone to keep my kingdom protected and safe during war and peace. There were no young women available for marriage, and you were my only option. Rowena has found a spell that will allow you to bear children, and while I want you to partake of it, I don't want to force you into the magic." He pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead. "Since your mother died giving birth to you, you are more adept to this type of magic."

Cas pulled away from Cain. He was just using him as a means to an end. All Cain wanted was an heir, and he was going to force Cas into this unless Cas had pressed him about it. He looked to the chalice, then down at his hands. Did he even want children? His mind raced as the thought of having a child, Dean's child -- Dean's child. He grinned wide; what better way to get back at Cain for using him for an heir than to not even have HIS heir. "I want to do this, Cain. I'm ready." 

Rowena snatched a hair from Cas's head, putting it in the liquid and recited the final lines of the incantation. "You'll be in great pain for a few days after drinking this, but nonetheless, you will be able to conceive a child." She handed the chalice to Cas. He hesitated for a split second, then chugged the brown slimy liquid so he wouldn't have to taste it long. He sat the empty cup down, looking to Cain with a weak smile. He started to walk with him to the banquet hall, but he collapsed before they even left the church. His vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was a flash of blonde hair as he hit the floor, and then everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE**********   
> this is the chapter that makes me tag the story as non-con. If you don't feel comfortable reading this chapter, skip to the end. I will summarize the main points of the chapter there.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone who's read, will read, and continues reading this story. It means so much to me to have so many people read this story. please feel free to leave comments, criticisms, even pose questions to me. I love hearing from the audience. I check daily, so if you do leave a question or comment, I will read ASAP. Thanks again!
> 
> ~TMC67

Castiel's body burned wildly as he laid completely still in bed. He felt like hundreds of sharp needles were piercing his stomach and legs. He tried to move, but it only sent a searing pain up his spine. He whimpered softly, opening his eyes. As his vision cleared, the figure next to him took shape; Cain was smiling at him. His warm, charming, deceitful smile. Cas looked away, his eyes sorrowful and betrayed. 

Cain watched as Cas darted his eyes away from him, his smile fading quickly. "So you do remember what was said at the ritual." He mumbled, looking ashamedly at his hands. "Rowena said you might not remember, but it's better if you do. I don't want there to be any lies between us. We're married now, and I have a duty to make you happy. I can't do that by deceiving you." He reached out and cupped Cas's cheek, "How are you feeling, my darling?"

Cas pulled his face away from Cain's touch and pulled the blanket over himself more. "You told me you weren't using me, Cain. You said you wanted to make me happy, but you only married me, so you could have an heir to your throne!" His chest grew tight as it swelled with a storm of emotions. He kept a poker face as he spoke though. He refused to show anymore weakness in front of Cain. 

"You must understand, Castiel. I don't only want an heir from you. I want you to be happy. Here with me."

"Then why did you say you 'needed me for an heir'? Why not just marry a woman and avoid dangerous magic?" Cas rested his hands over his stomach as it calmed down. His legs still burned, but he could manage that. 

"Because I couldn't leave you in Havenshire to suffer at the hands of your brothers. After what you told me," Cain held Cas's face between his weathered hands, "I just couldn't let this beautiful blushing rose be trampled any longer." 

"You're using me just like they did though," Cas covered Cain's hands with his own. "But I suppose I must be good for something. Giving you an heir will be my purpose." He pulled away from Cain again. He buried his betrayed feelings like he always had to do. Had he really thought Cain would be any different from Michael or Lucifer? Even any different from Dean? He was born a pawn, so a pawn he must stay. "I must be good for something." He muttered again to himself. 

Cain studied Cas's listless stare into the corner of the room. Worry knitted his eyebrows together. He had to get Cas out of the castle for fresh air. "Would you like to go for a walk with me, love? We could go down to the beach."

Cas shook his head once, "No, my legs are still aching. The spell was very painful. I'd like to just be alone for a while. Please?"

Cain pursed his lips. He didn't want to leave Cas alone while he acted so lifeless, but he didn't want to push Cas farther away. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I'll have Hannah bring you some tea." He stood from the bed. "I must discuss some things with Dean, so I'll send her in after we leave. Don't be afraid to call for me. I'll be right down the hall if you need me." He walked to the door hesitantly. He paused, watching as Cas turned to face the opposing wall. He shook his head quietly and left the room. 

Dean stepped back from the door when Cain came out and tried to peek inside at Cas. He cleared his throat as he looked to Cain. "Is he alright? I figured he would've woken up by now."

"He's still in pain, but he's awake now. He just needs rest, I suppose. It was very powerful magic after all." Cain walked down the hall to his study. He motioned Dean inside when the guard stopped outside. He took a seat at his desk, pointing to the chair in front of him. "Sit, please." Dean sat, twiddling his thumbs as he waited. "How much do you know about Eastden's history?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. My dad used to tell us stories about Eastden's legendary warrior kings." 

Cain puffed out his chest slightly. "So you know my story?"

"A little bit, yeah. You singlehandedly took out an entire squadron during the Great War of the Kingdoms. No one knew how you did it though. Some said it was pure luck, and others say it was solely your skill in battle."

Cain pulled his right sleeve up to reveal a brand seared into his forearm. "It was neither. It was this mark. When the first of my paternal ancestors received it, it allowed him to slaughter every other chief in Eastden. He united the clans and started the dynasty. From him, it was passed to his son, and his son's son, and so on and so on until it reached me." 

"Not to speak out of place, but it sounds like you should've took a wife instead of a husband then." Dean chuckled once, looking down at his hands. "Cas can't give you a son to pass that thing on to."

Cain smiled and crossed his arms. "That's why I'm here talking to you about this. I want to pass the mark, and subsequently the throne, to you. Even if I have an heir, he won't be ready for the responsibility that comes with bearing it when I pass."

Dean licked his lips, a grin spreading over his face. "And you think I'd be the right fit for king?" He laughed again, "I rebel against monarchies; I don't become one."

"That's why I want you to accept. You know the injustices to avoid, and I feel as though you're worthy enough to bear the mark." He extended his right hand over the desk, "You and I are kindred spirits, more alike than you think, Dean, so what do you say?" 

Dean glanced to Cain's hand then back to his intense stare. "Well I guess I can't really refuse in good conscience. You saved me from the gallows, and I'll try anything once." Dean shook Cain's hand with his own right hand. Cain smirked as the mark glowed a violent red, and he tightened his grip on Dean's hand. The light moved from the brand down his veins, across his hand, and up through Dean's veins. Dean grimaced as his arm burned, groaning as the mark seared itself on his forearm just like it was on Cain's. When the red glow faded, Dean touched the pink scar as he composed himself. "You could've said it would've hurt."

"I didn't want that to deter you though." Cain smirked, pulling several documents out of his desk. "Now, I have to rewrite this will. You should report to Alistair in the morning. He can help channel the... urges that come with the mark." He continued smiling, putting a small pair of glasses on his nose. "For now though, return to your protective duties. I'm worried that Cas may try to hurt himself."

Dean frowned at that, heading to the door in a rush.

~~~

Cas turned over as Cain went to the door. He didn't want anyone to be around him right now, not even Dean's presence was welcomed. After a few moments of silence, the door creaked opened. Cas stayed under the blankets, facing away. "Hannah, can you just sit the tea down, please." He rolled his eyes as the footsteps moved around the bed. "Hannah, I don't want company, right now!" He snapped and turned over to scold her disobedience. He froze as he found a man at the foot of his bed. His eyes looked hungrily at Cas and forced a chill down Cas's spine. "Who are you? Cain and Dean are busy. I'm sure they can help you more than I can."

Cole smirked and touched Cas's foot under the blanket. "Oh, I know they're busy, pretty little Cas. I wanted to see you though." He walked up the side of the bed and sat next to Cas. 

Cas moved away slowly from Cole, still underneath the blankets. "Castiel. You don't get to call me Cas." The man sent Cas into a panic, but he kept his face calm. "What do you want? I'm not holding audiences with peasants." He gritted through his teeth. His eyes darted to the door. His legs still had a dull ache in them, but he'd crawl to the door if he had to. 

"Well, I don't need an audience, Cas." He reached out and stroked Cas's cheek. "You're the only one I need to see right now."

Cas closed his eyes slowly, his breathing became erratic. He shook his head, "I'm not comfortable seeing you in mine and Cain's bedroom. Come back when Dean or Cain are here, and we'll talk all you want."

Cole laughed softly, brushing his fingers through Cas's hair. "They'll just get in the way of the fun, though."

"Leave me alone. NOW. I'll go get Dean to show you out."

Cole smirked now, pulling Cas's head back. "Why Dean? Why not the king?"

Cas bit his lip, scratching Cole's face when he pulled his head back. He made a dash for the door, but Cole grabbed around his waist and covered his mouth when Cas made a cry for help. "Now, now. It's rude to not accommodate your guests, Castiel. Especially when I only want to show you a good time." Cole drug him back to the bed, pressing the prince face down into the mattress. Cas tried pushing him off, but Cole twisted his arm behind his back. He gripped the base of his neck, leaning down to his ear. "You shouldn't flaunt yourself on your walks with Dean or Cain. You attract all the wrong kinds of attention." He laughed coldly, keeping his face buried into the bed. Cole hurriedly pulled his own trousers down and ground against Cas. "You're just so damn pretty, Cas. You make all of the guards hard for you. Lucky me, I'm the one that gets to deflower you." He pulled Cas's pants down as well, gripping his ass firmly. "Not even your husband's had you yet. Mm... I love this part. Watching you squirm as you adjust."

Cas went numb as Cole grinded against him. He felt like his spirit was fleeing him, and he went limp. He saw no point in fighting against the man. His arm would be broken if he moved too much. He started sobbing into the mattress as Cole's cold hand touched his bare skin, and then his arm was released. He continued to sob into the bed, laying just as Cole had had him. 

Dean pulled Cole off of Cas, punching him square in the jaw. When Cole swung at him in retaliation, Dean pinned him against the wall with his right forearm, the mark glowing faintly. He bared his teeth, "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, pressing his arm harder against Cole's throat. 

Cole scratched at Dean's arm, stuttering out, "just having some fun." He laughed, coughing as Dean tried crushing his throat. 

Dean punched him again, a satisfying crunch as blood poured from Cole's nose. "Some fun, huh? Maybe I should have some fun with you and my knife. How'd you like that?"

Cole's eyes crossed as he tried pulling Dean's arm away from his throat. Dean dropped him to the ground, spitting next to him. "If I ever so much as hear you say his name, I'll personally drag your ass out into the square and rip your head off your shoulders with my bare hands." Cole coughed more, holding his throat and nose as he scurried to the door. Dean locked the door after he left, his rage slowly leaving his body as he walked over to Cas. He gently tugged Cas's pants up, pulling him into his lap on the bed. "Shh... it's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered, holding Cas to his chest. 

Cas sobbed more into Dean's shirt, wrapping his arms around Dean. He trembled violently, still unable to speak. He didn't want to look at Dean. He didn't want to meet the rejection Dean would surely give him now. He coughed up mucus and phlegm, spitting it on the floor. "He.. he.. was going to.." He sobbed more.

"But he didn't... And he won't ever do it again." Dean whispered again, kissing his temple gently as he rocked Cas soothingly. "I won't let him touch you. You're mine..." He rubbed his back. "Mine to protect and to cherish and to love. For forever."

Cas looked up at Dean, wiping his face free of tears and snot. "Even now?" Dean nodded, and Cas held his cheek. "I wish I had run away with you before this. Before the wedding, before the journey here. I should've gone with you with to your camp." 

Dean shook his head, "I should've been here to protect you. I shouldn't have let Cain talk me into leaving."

Cas took a deep breath and tried calming down. He couldn't stop shaking despite his best efforts. "What did Cain want anyway?" He wanted to talk about anything else besides Cole. He didn't want to linger on IT. He'd bury his fears like always when he could. 

"He gave me his family's mark of power and nobility. He wants me to take over until his heir is old enough to wear it, if he ever has one." Dean chuckled lightly, "but I don't see how he's going to have an heir with you as his spouse."

Cas wiped his face again, forcing a small smile. "I *can* have an heir now. Cain had his court witch put a 'blessing' on me, so now I can have children." He brushed Dean's cheek with his thumb. "At the very least, I can have one child. I guess he didn't want to doom a young maid to being a widowed mother." He looked away from Dean's worried green eyes. "And he needed peace with Michael, so here I am. Being used only for someone else's benefit or twisted pleasure." He went silent as his throat tightened with more tears. 

"Cas..." Dean held his cheek tenderly. "I don't use you. I want you to be happy... with me." 

Cas laughed softly, turning into Dean's palm. Cain had told him the same thing, not an hour ago. He changed the subject again, "When are you to start training with Alistair? You keep getting postponed because of me."

"Tomorrow morning. Though, when I tell Cain about Cole, he'll want me to stay with you until he can deal with Cole."

Cas quickly looked up at Dean again, panic in his eyes. "Please, don't tell him, Dean." He moved away from Dean now, standing on shaky legs. He used the baseboard of the bed to support himself. "He'll never leave me alone again. Just leave it alone, please." As he stood longer, his legs started to balance out. "Can you teach me how to use a knife?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "A knife? Sure I can. We'll go to town tomorrow after training and get you a blade first though."

Cas nodded, "Good, good. I refuse to stay defenseless as long as he is here." He looked back to Dean, "I can't expect you to stay with me all the time, and Cain has a kingdom to rule."

Dean pursed his lips, "Alright Cas. I'll teach you. Anything to make you feel safe." He stood too, heading to the door. "It's getting late, and I'm sure I'll have to deal with him again tonight." He looked back to Cas. "Cain was working on his will, but you should try to sleep. We've got work to do." Dean left the room, patrolling the hall and empty rooms for Cole to make sure he had actually left. With a heavy sigh, Dean started down the barracks to get some sleep himself. He had no idea what Alistair was going to want him to do, and he didn't want to disappoint Cain's expectations of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED HERE:
> 
> Cas wakes up from the magic "coma" and he talks to Cain about feeling like an object again since Cain only married him to have an heir. Cain assures Cas that he didn't just marry Cas for an heir. He wanted to save Cas from Michael and Lucifer's abuse. Cas doesn't accept Cain's explanation and starts to sink into a depression. Cain leaves him to attend to business he has with Dean. During his conversation with Dean, he reveals that his family has passed down "the mark" from father to son for generations. Despite having a spell placed on Cas, Cain feels as though his child won't be old enough to take the responsibility the mark demands. He passes the mark to Dean, leaving him as the true heir to the throne upon Cain's death. As Dean gets the mark, Cole, the guard Dean doesn't particularly care for, makes his way to Cas and tries to have his way with Cas in his weakened state, but Dean comes in just before Cole can actually do anything. He comforts Cas after dealing with Cole and agrees to teach Cas how to wield a knife in their free time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry this was posted later than I said. Life got in the way today, and I didn't get to work on it until 8:30 pm. I'll do something special this week to make it up to you guys! I'm writing this for you all! I love you guys so much for sticking with this story!
> 
> ~TMC67

Dean woke early the next morning; he wanted to catch Cole asleep, so he could teach him another lesson, but Cole's bunk was empty and cold. Dean made his way to the mess hall after checking Cole's bunk. His blood roared louder and louder in his ears the longer he dwelt on what happened. He regretted ever telling Cole when Cas would be vulnerable. Dean sat down at the empty table near the door with a bowl of grey porridge and started absently shoveling the mush in his mouth. A lanky older man with buzzed hair sat across from Dean a few minutes later. He had an equally unappealing bowl of slop. The man glanced to the pink brand on Dean's forearm. 

A pointed grin spread across the man's face as he spoke with a nasally voice, "Well, well, well. The infamous Dean Winchester eating porridge in my humble mess hall. Truly an honor. I never thought I'd get to meet, let alone dine, with Havenshire's most... brilliant rebel." His gaze drifted over Dean's face, a deadness behind his eyes, "I have to say, I'm not very impressed with the man behind the legend. You're much shorter than I thought you'd be."

Dean finished his meal and placed the wooden spoon on the table. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then hunched over the table. "I get that a lot. Sorry I don't meet your expectations. Ladies do like to exaggerate." He grinned.

"As do men." Alastair smirked, "Yes, yes. The whispers of your capture have even reached Eastden. Buried inside of a young nobleman." He pushed the full bowl of porridge aside and leaned close to Dean. "The quieter voices speak ill of the king's new bridegroom." 

Dean kept his voice level, deciding to call Alastair's bluff. No one would even know that he was with Cas. "You mean, Castiel?" Dean laughed once, his eyes glaring at Alastair. "Why would I be the prince when every single one of those sons a bitches deserve a knife in their throats?"

Alastair leaned back, playfully grinning at Dean's sudden defensive anger. "I don't care who you stick your dick in as long as it isn't on my time. Cain has given you the most dangerous curse that's ever existed on this patch of dirt. Without my guidance, a darkness will destroy you and every single person you love." He stood from the table and turned to the door. "Even without the mark, you'll be taking my job, and I can't have you ruin everything I established. Come now, Dean. There's much to learn."

Dean thumbed the mark as Alastair spoke about it and frowned when it glowed slightly. "Everyone?" He asked quietly, thinking about Cas then Emma, Sam, Jess, and everyone back home. Alastair nodded, and Dean stood to follow after Alastair as the two left the mess hall. Dean stayed close enough to Alastair as they walked through the barracks and descended down a hidden set of stairs. Dean glanced behind himself as the stone wall closed and left them in complete darkness. Alastair grabbed a candlestick from its nook and lit it easily. He turned to continue down the stairs, staying silent as he seemed to glide over the steps. Dean frowned and begrudgingly walked behind him. As they finished descending, Alastair unlocked a wooden door and went inside the room. Dean hesitated at the door; he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like what was in the room, but he didn't want to see Alastair angry. Something was wrong with him, and Dean didn't want to find out what that thing was. Before Dean could make an escape, Alastair pulled him inside the small room. 

"Ah, home sweet home. You'll grow to love this room, just as I do." Alastair smirked, fingers dancing over knives and pillars strewn around on a table. He picked up a dagger with runes carved into the jagged blade. He pointed to a blood covered table in the center of the room, restraints hanging off the edges. "Have you made any enemies in your short time here?"

Dean didn't answered as he took in the room. The knives, the pillars, the saws. Every tool in the chamber looked covered in blood or rust or both. He looked over the center table: the old wood splintered near the hand restraints, a fingernail lodged in the wood; blood soaked into the center of the table, so much so that there was a circular red stain underneath the table. He finally found his words, "No, not really." He answered, for a moment forgetting his troubles with Cole. 

Alastair pouted and sharpened the blade in his hand. "That's a shame. You learn faster when you work on someone you hate. Oh well, I'll have to show you personally I suppose." He grabbed an apron from a knob by the door. "Get on the table."

Dean glanced back to the table. "What? No, I'm not getting on the table." 

When he turned back to Alastair, the jagged blade pressed against his throat. "Get. On. The. Table." Alastair spoke calmly, pressing the knife harder against Dean's throat. "Now." Dean moved to the table and balled his fists together as Alastair fastened him into the restraints. "This blade has been in my family for generations. It's a shame I have to give it to you when I retire. Cain will give you another on his deathbed." He continued to sharpen the knife as he watched Dean squirm. "Don't worry, Dean. My blade won't kill you. It's been enchanted to maim, never kill." He grinned and dragged the blade along Dean's jaw. "You have to bring a few guards down here every now and then, to make sure they understand I'm always watching. Waiting for a mess up." 

Dean steadied his breathing as the cold metal grazed his skin. "Then what happened yesterday? Why didn't you stop Cole?" He frowned and followed Alastair as he walked around the table. 

Alastair slammed the knife down into the table next to Dean's face. "Like I said, as long as it isn't on my time, I don't care what my guards do." He grabbed the knife again and yanked it down Dean's shirt, exposing his bare skin. "Let's begin."

Four hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds. Dean had spent four hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds in agonizing pain. His insides were shredded for now, but they'd stitch back together for Alastair to chop them apart again. He coughed up blood and spat it in the floor. "I have... to get to my duties..." He whispered in a raspy, pained voice. 

Alastair smirked and put the bloodied knife on his tool table. He wiped his hands on his apron and sighed as he stood over Dean. "You have a point. Cain wants you to protect his little prince even though you'll be the one to, ah, bake a bun in that oven, won't you?" He smirked more and undid the restraints. "Give it a few minutes, and you can go. Remember. Not on my time." He waved the knife around. "Or we'll have to chat again too soon." 

Cas was in his studio painting a black and white forest scene when his door opened up. He turned with a small smile, expecting Dean to come and cradle him in his arms, but Dean staggered to the bed. His shirt was soaked through with blood and sweat; Cas rushed to his side, holding Dean’s head in his lap. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” He pulled Dean’s shirt away, gasping at the jagged scars along his chest. “You didn’t have these before. I know it.”

Dean just grinned shifting to a grimace when he moved slightly. “Alastair has an interesting way of teaching me how to run things around here.” He coughed once, reaching up to hold Cas’s face. “I’ll be fine. Just sore from being cut into. How are you? Have you had any trouble?”

Cas shook his head, brushing Dean’s hair softly. “No, Cain was with me this morning until I wanted to paint. I find it soothing.” He smiled at Dean for a moment, “but not as soothing as your prescence. I always feel safe with you.”

Dean thought back to what Alastair had said about the mark. ‘A darkness will destroy everyone you love.’ His right arm went hot at the thought of dealing out pain. He sat up away from Cas, holding the mark. “Maybe you shouldn’t, Cas. I have this, this darkness inside of me now, and I couldn’t bare to see you get hurt because of it.”

Cas frowned when Dean moved away and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, I know you. You would never hurt me.”

Dean bit his lip in hesitation. He had to stay away from Cas to protect him, even if that meant breaking his heart again. He straightened his shoulders and pulled away from Cas’s touch. “You don’t know anything about me, Cas. You happened to meet me in a pub, and we fucked. That’s it. That’s all it’s ever been.” He stood from the bed. “I shouldn’t have let this go on as long as it did.” He started to the door. 

Cas held back tears as Dean snapped at him. “You’re lying! You can tell yourself that all you want Dean, but I know the truth! You’ve laid in my bed, begged me to run away with you!”

Dean gripped the door as he opened it. His stomach rolled as he fought his own tears away. “Cas, you’re just as easy lay. A good time and cheap fun.” He felt his heart pound in protest, but he had to make Cas stay away. “That’s all you’re good for. I could never love you the way you love me.” Dean left the room without so much as looking at Cas because if he did, he knew he would rush to Cas’s side, promising him that he didn’t mean any of it. He just didn’t want to hurt Cas, but he had to do this way. Cas was strong; he’d bounce back, live a happy life with Cain and their children. And when the eldest was old enough, Dean would give him the mark and go home. He wouldn’t hurt Cas ever again. He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is relatively short. I felt like this was a good place to end it though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter for you guys who followed the story from the beginning. Even for those who are reading this in the future. I promised this chapter to make up for being late posting chapter 8.

Cas hadn't spoken a single word since Dean ended their relationship. Seven long days past, and he simply drifted through the week. He sat on his bedroom balcony with a cup of tea. He didn't hunger for food, so he didn't eat. As Cain slept soundly at night, Cas laid wide awake, staring at the ceiling of their room. The king figured out that something was upsetting Cas, but Cain couldn't get Cas to speak with him. For a long week, his worry only grew more with every passing day. His bubbly, cheerful Cas paled and wasted away to a scrawny frame. Cain finally pulled Dean into his study before Dean went to his guard duty. 

As Dean closed the door of the room, Cain folded his hands together on his desk. "Have you noticed anything that would cause Castiel to withdraw like he has?"

Dean gulped quietly and took his seat across from Cain. The past week had pained him greatly. In the early mornings, he had Alastair carve his body to pieces, and in the afternoons, he watched Cas wither away because of what he said. He shook his head silently. "No, he hasn't mentioned or said anything to me. He just sits outside on the balcony."

Cain pursed his lips and twisted the wedding band on his finger. "I fear he'll perish soon if he continues his fast. Tea has been the only thing he has consumed. Maybe you should take him to the shore. A change of scenery may help lighten his mood."

Dean shook his head again quickly, "If I may be so bold, your highness, but I believe you should take him. He needs you to be there for him, not me."

Cain stood from his desk and gazed out the window behind his seat. "Perhaps you're right, Dean. I've been so busy with the kingdom's affairs, I haven't been able to give him the attention he deserves." He clapped Dean on the back as he went to fetch Cas. Dean followed him down to their bedroom, right on Cain's heels. He ran into Cain when he abruptly stopped just inside the bedroom door. He started to grumble until he looked where Cain was looking. The balcony doors were open; Cas was facing the two, eyes empty and hollow. He stood on the stone railing, glanced over his shoulder as he stretched his arms out.

Dean covered his mouth, whispering "Cas..." before he shoved Cain aside and bolted across the room as Cas fell backwards off the balcony. Dean grabbed his hand before he went over and tried pulling him back over the balcony. Cain ran over and grabbed Cas's other hand, and together the two men pulled the prince back to safety. Cain sat with Cas in his lap and cradled him to his chest as Cas shook with desperate sobs. Cain couldn't help but cry with him, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. 

"What on earth were you doing, Cas?" Cain whispered, pulling away slightly from Cas. He wiped Cas's cheeks, but he was crying too hard to speak. The room went silent aside from Cas's broken, crushing sobs. 

Dean excused himself. He ran down the hall of the floor, bursting into the first empty room he found. No matter how far he ran though, Cas's pained, broken, shattered sobs followed him. He wanted to forget those sounds, but the echoes wouldn't let him. He covered his ears as he tried to block out Cas's cries. He pushed Cas over that balcony. He shouldn't have been so coarse with him. He should be the one holding him, comforting him. He didn't care about Alastair's warning; he had destroyed Cas in his attempt to keep him safe. Cas's sobs broke Dean's will, and the stone walled man crumbled, crying into his lap. 

~

Cain had his physician give Cas something to calm him enough, so he would stop sobbing long enough for him to breathe. Cain moved him to their bed, tucking him in the blankets. He placed a gentle kiss to Cas's forehead. "My darling, you've got me mad with worry. You haven't eaten or spoken in seven days. Please, what has happened to my beautiful flower?"

Cas picked at his blanket and hurriedly glanced away from Cain. He couldn't come out and say Dean ended things between them, but it wasn't just that Dean ended their relationship. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose. "Could I please have some soup or stew?" His voice quivered. He wasn't sure if Cain would be angry with him for the past week. 

Cain gave him a warm smile and took one of Cas's hands. "Of course, love. I'll get Hannah to bring it right away." He went through the servant door and told Hannah what Cas wanted to eat and sent her on her way. He came back to Cas's side, brushing his hair back gently. "Can we talk about this? What has driven you here, flower?"

Cas hesitantly nodded and started picking at the blankets again. "One of the guards tried," he choked on his words and trembled under the blankets violently. He took another deep breath. "He tried to have his way with me, but Dean stopped him."

Cain furrowed his brow as Cas told him, "Why didn't Dean tell me? The man must be punished as the filth he is." He turned to leave, but Cas grabbed his hand urgently. 

"Please Cain. I told him not to worry you. He said he would take care of the guard." Cas pulled Cain into bed, just wanting to be held. He curled up next to Cain and wrapped his arms around Cain's torso. He buried his face in Cain's chest. "Please. Just, don't leave me right now. I need you."

Cain wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging the prince to himself. "I need you too, Cas. I just want you to be happy." He brushed through his hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you since the wedding. I know this arrangement hasn't been ideal." He rubbed Cas's back softly. "We haven't even consummated our marriage yet." He chuckled softly.

Cas bit his lip at Cain's admission. They hadn't done anything in the month they had been married. He moved into Cas's lap, straddling the king. "Does that upset you, my king?" 

Cain raised an eyebrow as he watched the young prince. "Well of course it does, but you shouldn't push yourself, love. Maybe after you've eaten?" Cain held his cheek. "I want you to be healthy right now. We can worry about consummating after that."

Cas smiled slightly and kissed Cain's palm. Despite Cain's desire for an heir, he wanted to see Cas healthier and happier. Cas slid back onto his side on the bed. "Alright, my king."

Hannah brought a large bowl filled to the brim with a hearty stew along with a few pieces of bread and a cup of tea. She sat the tray across Cas's lap. "Please call me back if you need anything else, sir." She bowed to them and left the couple alone again. 

Cas attacked the bowl hungrily, and in the process, he burned the roof of his mouth. He didn't care though; the meaty stew warmed him again and provided a much needed comfort. He sopped the remnants of the stew up with the bread Hannah had grabbed for him. When he finally finished, the bowl was bone dry, and color had started to return to Cas's cheeks. 

Cain brushed through his hair as Cas laid back with a full belly. "Much better, flower." He chuckled and settled into bed himself. "Feel as though we may sleep peacefully?"

Cas nodded, "I feel much better, Cain. Thank you." He watched Cain undress for bed. He didn't need to get ready for bed, he had stayed in his nightgown all day. Despite being so full and warm against Cain, Cas couldn't sleep still. He felt a pair of eyes trained on him as he tossed and turned underneath the blankets. Finally, he sat up, looking back to the opened balcony doors. A redheaded woman stood leaning against the railing, watching Cas as he moved in bed. She smiled and turned to look out to the sea. Cas grabbed Cain's dagger from its sheath and held it out in front of him as he approached the woman. 

"If I were here to hurt you, well, I would've done it already." She turned back to Cas and crossed her arms. "That particular dagger won't work for you anyway." She glanced over the blade, "Not yet at least."

Cas lowered the knife and watched the woman before him. "Who are you? How'd you get up here?"

She smiled. "My birth name was Josie, but in HER new life, I'm Abaddon." She pulled the collar of her shirt away to show a tattooed 'A' on her neck. "How I got up here isn't important, but you, Castiel, you are very important to HER."

Cas closed the balcony doors behind him, so Cain wouldn't wake. "Who are you talking about?"

Abaddon walked over to him and smoothed his hair. "Lady Amara, of course." She smiled brightly. 

Cas gasped softly and backed away from the woman. "Why would that woman be interested in me? Her war died with my father." 

Abaddon chuckled softly, "It's an honor to find favor with Lady Amara. She usually takes interest in betrayed women, but after today, she wants to extend her helping hand to you." 

Cas glanced to the closed door behind him. "Then Cain is the only betrayed person here. I've not been faithful to him."

"No, he isn't the one she's disgusted with. Dean is."

"He hasn't betrayed me like I have Cain, though." 

Abaddon circled Cas, "Yet he tossed you aside like you were yesterday's slop for the filthy pigs. How would you know he's stayed faithful to you? He's quite the beautiful man." She smirked, planting seeds of doubt. "Cain only wants you because you're young, fresh, fertile. He didn't want to doom a woman to the life of a widow though." She placed her hands on Cas's shoulders. "Lady Amara only wishes to help you, Cas."

"Dean wouldn't do that! I know he still loves me. I know it." Cas whispered, trying and failing to convince himself of that truth. 

She pressed against his ear, "Then why were you here, just hours ago, prepared to end everything?" 

Cas gulped and tightened his grip on the dagger. "What does Amara ask of me in return for her help? She never offers herself without something in return."

Abaddon reached into her pocket and pulled a small vial filled with black smoke out. "All she wants is for you to come talk with her. " She shook the vial, "Shall we go then? It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Cas hesitated for a moment. Cain and Dean hadn't betrayed him, had they? Everything seemed muddied and confused now. He nodded slowly, "Fine, let's go." Abaddon smirked and walked back into the bedroom. She placed a small piece of parchment on Cas's pillow next to Cain, then threw the vial onto the wall. The smoke covered the wall, and Abaddon pulled Cas into it. 

Cain heard the crash of the vial, and he stirred awake in time to see the smoke fade around Cas and Abaddon. He grabbed for his blade but frowned when he saw it in Cas's hands. He tried to get up to get Cas, but he was gone with the smoke. He snatched the parchment from Cas's pillow, tears falling on the page smudging the symbols on it. "not again..." He whispered, covering his face as he cried softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas watched as Cain stumbled over to them. He reached his hand towards Cain, but Abaddon pulled him deeper into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, they stood on the edge of an open throne room. In the center, a single throne sat. Cas walked over to it, tracing over the delicately crafted leaflets on the back of the chair. Jewels peppered the golden chair. The arms curled into lion paws. As Cas studied the throne, black smoke swirled around him, forming into a woman in a long sleeveless black dress. She bore the same mark as Cain did, but hers was more of a birthmark rather than a brand. 

She smiled as she saw Cas and touched the back of the chair. “Beautifully crafted, hm? I’ve made it out crowns I’ve taken.” She opened her arms for a welcoming hug. “My, my. How you have grown.”

Cas gave her a hug, a surprising warm radiated from her. He breathed in the faint scent of evergreen pine and quickly pulled away. “Lady Amara, your messenger says you wish to speak to me. May I ask why?”

“All in due time, young Castiel. First, we must make you well. You haven’t been cared for properly since the day you were born.” She kept an arm on Cas’s shoulder. “You’ve been surrounded by men your entire life, and they surely don’t know what a growing child needs. Only a mother knows.” She led the young prince away from the throne and into an equally large bedroom with a wide canopy bed against the back wall. Amara sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. “Sit with me, Cas darling.”

Cas smiled, a numbing comfort settling over him as he sat with the woman. All the pain he had festering inside just seemed to melt away around Amara. “My father alway said to be wary of powerful beautiful women. He never thought I’d be married to a man” He chuckled.

Amara laughed too, “Yes, Chuck wasn’t a very good king, but he was an even worse father. All those scars and broken bones your brothers gave you... and he did nothing to stop it.” She brushed Cas’s hair away from his face. “But I’m here now, my child.”

He smiled and leaned into her touches. “I’ve always wanted a mother.” He mumbled, a blissful numbness overtaking him. “She wouldn’t have let me be hurt.”

“No, no... That’s why you’re here now, my darling.” She laid in bed with Cas resting against her. “So I can protect you until you can protect yourself.” Cas nodded with her. His mind was too clouded to think. As Amara held him, he slipped into the first night of peaceful rest in a long time.

Late the next morning, Cas woke in an empty bed. His memory of the days prior was fuzzy; as he sat up he stared at his hands, eyebrows knitted together. He was married to... Cain. That seemed right. He rubbed his face and stood from the bed. He had to leave this place. He walked towards the door, but Amara met him with a tray piled high with food. “Amara, I was just coming to find you.” 

She walked over to a table near the east window and sat the food down. She took her own seat, pointing to the chair across from her. “Sit dear. You need to eat before we discuss anything.”

Cas nodded and took his seat. He attacked the meal in front of him, moaning appreciatively. He cut into a steaming pastry, looking back to Amara. He forgot why he wanted to rush away from her. “Please give your cooks the highest compliments.”

She chuckled softly, “Why thank you. I just wanted to make sure you had a wonderful breakfast after that good night of rest. I have to look after my innocent children.” She sipped her tea.

“Of course, mother.” He mumbled, pausing for a moment. Mother? “Why have you asked me here?” He asked softly, focusing on his wedding band. “Cain won’t approve of my disappearance.”

She followed his gaze, sitting her tea cup down in its saucer with a clink. “Straight to the point, I see. You’ve been brought here to receive my mark.”

Cas touched his neck. “You only give that brand to betrayed women who pledged their lives to you. Or so I’ve heard.” 

She smiled and pulled the strap of her dress aside. “This mark, sweetheart. Not that horrid brand. I wouldn’t want to soil your skin with a hot iron brand.” 

Cas stole a glance to the red mark on her shoulder then quickly returned back to his ring. “Cain has that mark, but it’s on his forearm and it’s much more of a scar.” He took a sip of tea. “Did he give it to you as well?”

She laughed loudly, smoothing the strap back over her mark. “I gave it to his forefather, Adam, as a curse.”

“That would make you centuries old, though. His family is one of the original twelve.” Cas scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. 

“And when you are as powerful as I am, an eternal youth spell is simple if you’re willing.” She grinned, “newborns were the hardest ingredients to find.”

“Why did you curse Adam? Cain thinks the mark is a blessing for an easy rule.” Cas put his utensils down, twisting his ring nervously. 

“He betrayed me. We were to be married; my father had given him a substantial dowry, but Adam used it to marry a maiden from a few villages over, Eve.” She grinned as she picked up her tea again. “To show I harbored no ill feelings, I bestowed my mark on Adam and told him that power and fame will follow whoever bared it. He didn’t realized how much that power would cost him.” She laughed softly, “Eve died during the birth of their second child, and young Seth perished in the harsh winter without a mother to care for him. He felt the same pain I felt when he left me and more.” She took another sip. “Every king thinks the misfortune of his father will never sully his reign, but it always does.”

Cas touched the golden ring on his finger. “Do you think that’s why Cain gave the mark to Dean after we married?”

She nodded, looking at the ring on his finger again. “He probably couldn’t go through that loss again.”

“Again? He never told me he had been married before.” 

Amara glanced out of the window, “he didn’t want to remember her. Her death was tragic.” She put her tea down and folded her hands together on the table. “It was during the Great War between the Kingdoms; Colette had come to Cain’s base to surprise him with news of her pregnancy, but he was out with a scouting party. Raiders came and found Queen Colette alone. They took her back with them, raped and tortured her. despite her pleads, they continued and when she told them of her pregnancy, the leader of the raiders finally took pity on her. They carried her head on a pike into war with Cain, and he tore every single man into pieces with his bear hands in his rage and mourning.”

Cas held his ring, “Why do you want me to bear your mark? Hasn’t he suffered enough without more misfortune befalling him?”

Amara pursed her lips, “his bloodline will end with his death, and my wrath will be soothed. I only offer my mark as protection from Dean.” 

Cas flushed red all over. “How do you know about Dean?”

“He bares the active mark. I watch the misfortunes through it.” She smirked, “And once I saw how Dean betrayed you, where he pushed you, I knew you needed protection from the curse. I have a soft spot for children in need.”

“I’m not a child. I’m twenty.” He frowned. “Besides Cain had a fertility spell on me. His bloodline won’t end with him.” Cas pressed a hand to his stomach. He hadn’t given much thought of being a parent before. 

“I know darling, but Dean is still possessive of you, and Cain threatens his claim to you.” Amara called in a maid to carry away the empty plates. “As long as you have my mark, Dean’s fated misfortune won’t fall on you. You’ll be bound to him and to me until I die,” she laughed softly, “but more likely you and him die.” She extended her hand, “of course, it is your decision to accept.” 

Cas looked at her hand. Would he need her protection? She seemed to know more about the Eastden history than she would need to if she was only lying. He nodded finally and took her hand. “Okay, I accept.”

She smirked as her eyes glowed bright red. Black smoke surrounded them as she spoke, “Dabo tibi hanc notam ut custodiat te, ut benedicite tua familia, et ut execratione maledicta congessit hostibus vestris.” Her shoulder glowed red as well, and the light ran down her arm, up Cas’s arm, and etched the mark onto his shoulder just like Amara’s.

Cas bit his lip, expecting the mark to hurt like Dean’s had. He touched the mark after it stopped glowing. “Why is it different from Dean’s?”

“Because I gave it in kindness rather than in destruction. I only want the best for you after seeing the tragedies of your life Castiel.” She patted his hand. “I wouldn’t lie to you, darling.”

Cas nodded, the blissful calm washing over him again, “of course, Mother. Why would I ever doubt you?” He smiled at her as she carefully took off his wedding band. She wouldn’t lose him again because of Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amara speaks Latin and the (very) rough translation is “I give this brand to you to protect yourself, to bless your family, and to curse your enemies.”


	11. Chapter 11

Four long months passed since Cas disappeared in the night. Cain had spent those months meticulously planning a rescue mission for Cas, but he lost interest in every single plan when he saw insignificant flaws in each one. Dean urged the king through every plan to put it in action, he even started begging to act soon. He didn't know what Abaddon and Amara were doing to Cas, but Dean knew it couldn't be anything good. Dean finally pushed into Cain's study before he locked himself away with a bottle of brandy. Cain poured his glass full of the brown liquid and glanced to Dean as he came in. 

"Come, have a drink with me, Dean. Perhaps it's time we plan a memorial service." He fumbled for another glass for Dean and cursed when he dropped it. "Tell me, how should we plan his memorial? You seemed to know him better than I did." 

Dean shook his head, "How can you just sit here and do nothing while Abaddon could be hurting Cas? What kind of king are you?" He grabbed the bottle of brandy from Cain. "You're nothing like you were in the war. What has happened to you?"

Cain reached for the bottle, slamming his fist down as Dean pulled away from him. "Givme that damn bot'le." He slurred, finishing his still full glass. "Iam your king!' 

Dean opened the window and threw the bottle outside. It crashed against the ground. "With all due respect," he closed the window and ordered a maid to bring him some tea. "Which, as of late, is none, but you haven't been my king. Castiel has suffered for four arduous months because you have sat here and drank away every opportunity we've had to save him. I'm sorry, but I refuse to sit here any longer." He made Cain drink the tea the maid brought back, then headed to the door. "I'll be back in three weeks time either with Cas or his body. I expect you to be sober for his return." 

Dean trotted down to the barracks and grabbed a few knives and his sword along with his change of clothes. He saddled a horse from the stables and left the castle grounds. He didn't bother asking anyone to accompany him; without Cas's company, Alastair had devoted more of Dean's time to training. Dean didn't need anyone else to slow him down. He refused to leave Elladonton without his Cas.

Dean ran his horse ragged over the course of three days. The usual week long travel to Elladonton was cut short as Dean cut through forests and stayed away from the small villages along the trade routes. When he arrived in the capital city, confusion encompassed Dean. The streets, the pubs, the markets, everywhere was empty as if no one lived in the old city. Dean tied his horse in the castle's courtyard and slid off the back of the exhausted animal. He drew a knife from his belt as he went inside the weathered stone castle, walking silently through the deserted halls. He entered the throne, canvasing the room as he looked for any sign of life, any sign of Cas. 

Two thrones sat in the center of the room, one slightly duller than the other. In the shinier seat sat a red headed woman twirling a small blade between her fingers. Her legs hung over the arm of the chair. She grinned as Dean stopped a few feet in front of her and sat upright. "What has the cat dragged in today? A very scrumptious cut of meat?" She purred as she steadied her blade. 

"Where is he?" Dean asked in a gruff, demanding voice. "And don't give me that innocent act. You were the one who took him." He pointed his knife in the woman's direction. 

"Oh, you mean Castiel?" She pouted slightly, "The pretty ones always prefer the company of men." Her playful grin grew slier, "Castiel isn't here anymore. Didn't put up much a fight either. I made it quick." She laughed mockingly as Dean pursed his lips sourly. "It almost seemed like he'd been broken before."

Dean shook his head in denial, tightening his grip on his blade. "For your sake, I hope you're lying because so help me God if one hair on his head is misplaced..."

She laughed again, throwing her head back. "Who knew Dean of Winchester was a religious man." She sauntered over to him, brushing his cheek. "And what will you do Dean if I've scalped your prince? Nothing can bring him back. Lady Amara would only want you to suffer after what you've done to the poor boy." She pressed against his ear and whispered, "You'll never get to apologize for sending that guards after him." She erupted into scornful laughter, the sound echoing through the empty halls.

Dean headbutted her and tightened his grip on the hilt of his knife. Abaddon held her bleeding nose before she charged Dean with her own knife. She slashed across his torso, but Dean jumped back before she cut him. Dean grabbed her wrist and shook her hand violently to make her drop the knife, but she kicked him off of her. The two continued back and forth for advantage over each other until Abaddon finally knocked Dean's knife away from him and pinned him to the floor with her knife against his throat. She straddled him.

"Dean, I hate that you came all this way to die on the floor of Amara's castle, but I can't just let you take Cas away from Lady Amara."

Dean gulped against the cold metal of the sharp knife. He carefully reached into his boot for the small knife he stashed there. "So Cas is alive." He mumbled, wrapping his fingers around the handle.

"Of course. He was reborn through Lady Amara's grace." She inhaled deeply, holding the blade with both hands now. She raised the knife above her head, "I offer this man's blood to Amara in her mission to stay youthful and pow - " She stopped and looked at Dean with confusion. They both glanced to the small dagger embedded in Abaddon's stomach. Dean ground the knife deeper into the woman as his rage boiled, the mark glowing an angry scarlet. He shoved her off of him and grabbed her knife from her. He stabbed her dying body over and over, that rage turning into blood-lust. All of the fury with Cain's lack of action to get Cas back and all the guilt and shame from hurting Cas swelled inside his mind, and he expelled every single piece of emotion onto Abaddon's body. 

Black smoke filled the room as Dean lost himself in his carving; Amara stood behind him, "That's a shame. Abaddon was one of my most dedicated children." Dean turned at the sound of her somber voice. She smiled warmly at his blood splattered face. "Hello Dean. I think we need to talk."

Dean took a few steady breaths like Alastair had taught him as he stood from the mutilated body. He wiped his face with his sleeve free of blood and held the knife tightly in his free hand. "I'm getting tired of asking this, but where is Cas?" His voice crackled with a primal violent tone. 

Amara continued to smile and walked slowly over to him, her bare feet softly patting against the cracked stone floor. She cupped his stained face and pierced his intense gaze with her own. "Interesting. You refuse to let him go even though you knowingly hurt him." She wiped his bottom lip free of bloodstains with her thumb. "Castiel isn't here, that much Abaddon told you was true." 

Dean tensed as the woman scraped his face, "Where is he then? That's all I want to know. We don't want to waste another beautiful woman, do we?" He forced a smile as she hovered too close to his body for his comfort. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, boy." She whispered, pressing her lips against Dean's. She pulled away from him slowly. "I see why Cas loved so... deeply, Dean. If he only knew the depths of your flaws." She laughed playfully as she took her seat in her throne. 

Dean felt his chest swell, "I didn't know Cole's intentions with Cas. I thought I would be there for him. If Cain hadn't pulled me away." He wiped his mouth free of Amara's saliva.

"It's too late now. The Castiel you love is gone. No one protected him from the biggest threat he would ever face: you." She glanced to his knife hanging loosely at his side. "Until now that is."

"Enough Amara! Where is he?!" He roared in anger. He charged her and thrust the knife into her stomach, but the blade shattered as if it were made of glass. 

She tsked her tongue and shook her head. "Dean, Dean, Dean. It's going to take a lot more than that little pinprick to scare me." She clapped her hands once, "Emmanuel, darling. Come see our charming guest." She snapped her fingers; Abaddon's body vanished along with the mess Dean had made. 

Gray smoke circled Dean, and a familiarity overcame Dean. He searched through the smoke for Cas, hoping he'd appear. The smoke materialized and formed a young man with neat combed hair, stubble along his jawline. He was dressed in a suit similar to Amara's gown. Dean looked over the man longingly before he went to him and embraced him. He kissed the top of his head, whispering, "I'm so so sorry, Cas. Please, can you ever forgive me? I can't lose you again." He tilted Cas's chin up and kissed those full pink lips, drinking in the comforting, welcomed taste of Cas's mouth.

Cas's eyes widen as Dean kissed him and quickly shoved Dean off of him. He wiped his mouth. "Who are you, and why are you calling me, Cas?" 

Dean's eyes darkened as he turned back to Amara doubled over with laughter. She walked over to Cas and pet his hair gently, kissing his temple. "Forgive him, Emmanuel. He simply thought you were someone else."

"What did you do to him?" Dean snatched Amara away from Cas, holding and shaking her by her shoulders. "What did you do?!" He shouted louder, but Amara only threw her head back in mad laughter. 

"I saved him from pigs like you, like Cain. You all only wanted him for what he could give you. Every single one of you greedy men used him like a common whore!" She shouted back, "He has be reborn through MY light."

Dean's entire body filled with a consuming, overwhelming rage. His vision blurred with an unquenched bloodlust as he slammed Amara into the stone floor. His pupils widened until a blackness overtook his crystal green irises, and he grabbed his knife Abaddon had knocked away from him. He pressed the tip of the blade to Amara's exposed sternum. She only laughed more, "You never cease to surprise me, Dean. You're the only bearer to unlock this... power of the mark."

He shoved the knife into her chest, only deep enough to draw blood. "At least, you'll die knowing it's possible."

Cas jumped on Dean's back and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso. His eyes glowed a bright blue in response to Dean's inky black abysses. As he gripped Dean's shoulder, his handprint seared itself into Dean's skin; Dean roared in pain and annoyance as he tried to break Cas's grip. 

"Enough, Dean! It's over." He pulled Dean off of Amara, but Dean turned on Cas, slashing wildly at the younger man. Cas touched the open wound on his face now, his own anger seeping through. He dropped a knife, Cain's knife, out of his sleeve and held it defensively. The two danced to the music of the clanging metal, dodging and thrusting their blades at one another. Amara stood from the floor and watched as the dance devolved into punches as the blades flew from their masters' hands. Their bodies fit seamlessly together like a lock and key. Cas finally pinned Dean to a pillar. As he reached out to summon his blade, Amara gripped his shoulder. "Enough Emmanuel. You've proven your strength, now leave us. I must discuss a deal with Dean privately."

Cas protested at first, but when met with Amara's stern face, he quietly agreed and left the two alone again. Dean practiced his breathing, and the blackness of his eyes shrunk back to normal, his green eyes slightly duller than before. "What do you have that I want? You've turned the only man I've ever loved against me."

Amara pressed her hands together as she thought. "How does your shoulder feel?"

"Burns, but I'll live. You didn't burn me, so why did he?" Dean rolled up his sleeve and gingerly touched his blistered skin.

"You and Castiel are bound to each other. You cannot destroy him, and he cannot destroy you. No matter the distance between you, any curses or blessings placed on you, not even my old and forgotten magic will separate you." Amara frowned slightly. 

Dean stood in silence as he watched Amara, "But you're still not letting him go back with me?"

"If he goes back with you, he cannot be yours, not entirely." Amara walked back to her throne and sat. "Stay here with us, and if he starts to enjoy your company, I'll think about letting him return with you."

Dean nodded once, "I must leave in a fortnight with or without him. Cain needs to know the fate of his bridegroom."

Amara smirked slightly at Cain's name. "You said he's not your king if I remember correctly. And you're right. He's not a king. He hasn't been since he gave you that mark. The kingdom is rightfully yours."

"Upon his death. I must give the throne to his child when they come of age." Dean thumbed the mark on his forearm subconsciously.

"Unless Castiel bears your child first." Her smirk only grew wider. "I can place you back in his memories if you do something for me."

"Will he remember all the horrible things I said to him? All the horrible things I did to him?" Dean glanced to her as she shook her head. "What do you ask of me, Amara?"

She walked over to him. "I want you to end Cain's bloodline, no matter the cost. Snuff it out while it's only him, and spare Cas the pain of losing a child if he bears Cain's child." 

Dean tensed as she drew closer and turned away from her. "And then what? You take the throne of Eastden as well as Elladonton?"

Amara smiled, "No, you rule in Eastden and grew fat and old together with Cas and your children. You could even bring your daughter, Emma to live as a princess." 

Dean bit his lip and glanced back to the mark. He wanted Cas back more than anything in the world. He wanted to see Cas's smile, the small crinkles around his eyes, the warmth he brought into every room he entered. But it wouldn't be Cas if he didn't remember the true way Dean treated him. Amara offered him everything he could dream of, but he knew it would only be an allusion. His Castiel knew pain and grief and sorrow. He wanted Cas to forgive him on his own. He wanted to see his daughter and give her the life she deserved to have. "I won't do it that way Amara. Give me the time to win Cas back. If he breaks free of your magic, he comes with me to Eastden. If I can't free him, I'll leave without him and return news of his death so that you and him may live in peace here. Cain won't come for him if he's dead."

Amara pouted at the refusal of her deal, but she nodded as Dean countered his own. "I accept your conditions. If you can break it, you can have him. Though, don't expect it to be easy after your fight tonight." She laughed softly and vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

The following morning Dean woke in a slight daze, his body aching from his long journey and the fights he picked. He stretched his protesting muscles before he got out of the bed. Amara gave him a private room in the castle, but Dean didn't fully unpack his bags. Dean walked over to the water pump in the corner of the room. He smiled in pleasant surprise when warm water met his skin. He pulled his shirt over his head and splashed his chest and neck with water. 

The door creaked as it came open; Dean spun around, eyebrows pulled together in confusion when he saw Cas standing in the door. "Come on in. I'm too sore to fight anymore."

"Why are you here?" Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "Mother and I don't like uninvited guests." He stayed closed to the door, shifting back and forth as he struggled to make up his mind. 

Dean watched the nervous, second-guessing movements for a moment before he turned back to the pump. "I came to find someone Castiel if you remember. He's the prince of Eastden."

Cas let his eyes trace the outlines of Dean's strong shoulders then took a step inside the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door. "Why did you come here specifically, though? No one has been to Elladonton for as long as I can remember."

Dean flexed his muscles as he continued to rinse off his bruised body. White scars crisscrossed along his shoulders and hips, but a long jagged scar ran the length of his spine. "The king of Eastden thought he'd be here, but he's not."

Cas crossed the distance between them and traced the long scar down Dean's spine as if he'd done it before. "Maybe he didn't stop in the capital. Elladonton is quite the large kingdom."

Dean's skin chilled underneath Cas's soft fingertips, and he couldn't help but tense as Cas touched him. He held his breath as Cas continued to touch him. He cleared his throat after a moment, "How is your water warm here?" 

"Mother enchanted the castle to make it easier for us to be independent of a large staff." Cas withdrew his hand. "We only have a cook and a handful of servants."

Dean went to his bag and pulled a clean shirt from it. "Well when I get some privacy, I'd like to bathe." He smirked.

Cas flushed a deep scarlet over his cheeks and looked away from Dean. "I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to talk to you." He rubbed his arm as he glanced to the floor. 

"After yesterday, I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me." Dean chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head. "You did a number on my shoulder." He pointed to the blistered scar on his right shoulder.

Cas made a halfhearted smile as he looked over the print. "Mother never showed me how to do that. It just happened." He leaned back on the door. "I feel drawn to you, and despite every rational thought screaming to stay away, I find myself wanting to be near you." He tilted his gaze back to Dean's eyes. "Do you have a wife, Dean?" 

Dean couldn't help but grin as he met Cas's eyes. "Why? Are you suddenly interested, Emmanuel?" 

Cas felt his cheeks grow feverish again as he stuttered, "W-well, n-no... I just. You're so." He closed his mouth as Dean laughed again. "It's a simple yes or no, Dean."

"I was with someone for a little while, but he's gone now." His playfulness faded away as he looked sorrowfully over Cas. "He's probably gone for good." Dean glanced over Cas's face, down his slender neck, over his thin shoulders. He sighed resigned, "You remind me of him. Almost identical it seems as if you're the same person."

Cas chuckled and opened the door. "I can assure you, Dean. I've never met you before in my life. How could I forget such a beautiful face?"

Dean pulled his lips into a sour, saddened smile as Cas turned away from him. His voice cracked as he spoke, trying to stifle his tears. "Of course. How could you forget?" He followed Cas into the dining hall in silence. His heart ached for Cas, but Cas was gone, and Emmanuel was here in his place. Dean stopped at the archway on the dining room, crossing his arms as Cas took his seat beside Amara. Perhaps Dean could win over Emmanuel and restart a life with Cas. He looked to Amara when Cas sat down next to her. He watched the two together: Amara kept Cas engaged in conversation throughout their meal, gently touching his hands, face, and hair. She wiped his face after every bite. She genuinely treated Cas as a child, her child. Dean couldn't take Cas away from such a nurturing environment, it just wouldn't be fair to him.

Amara glanced to Dean with a sly smile on her face. "Emmanuel darling, why don't you take these dirty dishes to the kitchen and help the maids?"

Dean rested his eyes on Cas as the young prince gathered plates and cups. Even doing the simplest task, Cas radiated humble beauty. Dean saw him in a modest home the two built together, Cas swollen with child, a toddler in his lap, Emma at his feet as he read their children stories by a warm fire. They were happy with the life they made together. No kings or treaties to get in their way, no magic to pull and keep them apart.

Amara snapped her fingers in Dean's face, a questioning smile played on her face. "Lost in thought, darling Dean?"

He blinked once as his fantasy faded away. He cleared his throat before he looked into Amara's eyes. "Can I court him? Properly? Since he thinks you're his mother, I'm sure he'd appreciated me asking." 

She blew air out of her nose in amusement. "What about Cain and your mission?"

"Screw'em. I want Cas. Like you said, if I take him back, Cain will stay in my way." 

Amara thought for a brief moment, looking Dean up and down as she did. "Court him. If he accepts your advances, I won't stand in your way. No matter the consequences." She cupped his cheek before patting his face with a smirk. "I'll write Cain about your decision to stay longer. Of course, I'll be discreet. Wouldn't want the entire Eastden army marching on my kingdom." She drew in closer, her lips just inches away from Dean's. "It's a pity you prefer Castiel. Your bloodline is strong, perfect for my kingdom." 

Dean pulled away from her slowly. "Thanks. I'm sure it is." He glanced to the door Cas went through earlier. "Can I go see him?" 

She smirked more, "Of course, Dean. Why wouldn't you be able to do as you please?" She laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the empty room as she vanished. 

Over the next few weeks, Dean spent every waking hour with Castiel, laughing, chatting, flirting with him. Dean knew this time, he had a real connection to Cas. He'd listen to Cas retell stories of his childhood with Amara for as long as he would speak. Dean didn't care if those stories were just memories Amara had given him, he loved just being with Cas in the moment. He etched every smile line on Cas's face, every quiet laugh, every snort of utter joy into his memory. He wouldn't lose Cas again, even if he had to stay in this kingdom for as long as he lived. 

One evening after Cas had finished his training session with Amara, Dean waited outside the tower's room to walk Cas back to his chambers. Dean smiled as Cas came outside, linking their fingers together as they walked back. "How was your session? You seem jovial today." 

Cas chuckled and dragged Dean to his room in a rush. When he reached the door, he glanced around the hallway before he pulled Dean inside with a swift slam of the door. "Mother has decided to retire early for the day, so we won't be needed for dinner tonight." He bit his lip as he looked up to Dean, a playfulness dancing in his deep blue eyes. He gripped the front of Dean's shirt in both hands, stood on his toes, and pressed their lips together before Dean could even think of protesting. He moved his lips in tandem with Dean's, melting into Dean's chest before he pulled in a breathless pant as Dean whined for more. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." He whispered, smoothing Dean's shirt.

Dean rested his hands on Cas's hips, keeping their bodies pressed together. "I want so much more, Manny." He whispered back, "I just want you, always. For as long as you'll have me." He brushed through Cas's dark curls. 

Cas pouted as he leaned up to Dean's lips, repeatedly kissing him. "I told you not to call me Manny. I prefer Emmanuel." He laughed before he pulled away from Dean entirely. He swung his hips teasingly as he sauntered over to his bed, climbing on it. He motioned Dean to follow. 

Dean watched Cas move across the room, chewing his lip in anticipation. He walked over to Cas and pressed him to the bed, pulling his leg onto his hip. "Is this alright, Emmanuel? In such a compromising position with a lowly guard?" He grinned, kissing Cas's neck. 

"Only you would worry about status." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, tilting his head back with a soft moan as Dean's lips grazed his skin. "I want this, more than you do I bet." He reached down and pulled Dean's shirt over his head. 

"impossible." Dean tugged Cas's shirt out of its tucked position and started unbuttoning it. "I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." Dean ran his fingers over Cas's warm skin, smiling wide as he found familiar touches. "Back in Ellen's pub. I knew I had to have you." 

Cas's breathing hitched in his throat as Dean caressed his bare skin, and he arched into Dean's body. He ignored Dean's comment and tugged on Dean's hair to pull his face up. He held his breath as he looked those needy, demanding green eyes. "please. Just shut up and fuck me." He grinned, kissing Dean's lips to silence him. Dean grinned against Cas's lips, dropping his pants to his ankles. Cas lifted his hips and pulled his own pants down. Dean threw them aside, locking his lips with Cas's again. He pulled Cas's legs back to his hips. Dean gripped Cas's hip firmly, fumbling to his right for an oil basin. He dipped two fingers inside the jar as he kissed along Cas's jaw and neck, then pressed the two fingers against Cas's asshole, rubbing his rim slowly. Cas tensed as Dean touched him, biting his lip as he relaxed. Dean pressed his fingers in, gently pumping them in and out to loosen Cas up. He didn't want to hurt him the first time they made love after being apart for so long. Cas whined and twitched as Dean opened him up, squirming underneath him. He wanted more than Dean was giving him, and he knew Dean was teasing him. Once Dean was sure Cas was stretched enough, he reached for the oil again and coated his aching erection with the fresh oil. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his cock, and for a brief moment, forgot Cas was waiting for him to continue. Cas whined in protest as Dean pleasured himself alone, wrapping his leg around Dean's waist. Dean gripped his hip again, grinning to himself. "Sorry." He whispered and pressed the tip of his cock against Cas's entrance. He pushed inside, groaning at the familiar tightness and warmth of Cas, burying his face in Cas's neck as he slid his full length inside Cas. Cas scratched at Dean's back as Dean took him fully, a loud gasp escaping from his lips. He tangled his fingers in Dean's hair as Dean settled inside of him, pulling his face up so he could kiss those plump lips. As Dean kissed the prince, he started to move his hips in a slow, even thrusts. He moaned into Cas's mouth, a wave of grief, joy, ecstasy, regret crashing over him as he moved with Cas's jolts and twitches. He had to let Cas go and embrace Emmanuel. Cas met and matched Dean's moans, letting Dean find his pace for a few more thrusts before Cas needed more. He nudged Dean to lay down, and he did, letting Cas ride his lap as he got comfortable. Cas pressed his hands on Dean's chest, a devilish grin dancing on his lips. He slowly started bouncing on Dean's dick, letting him think he'd continue the slow easy pace Dean had set. When Dean closed his eyes, Cas seized his chance and sped his hips up in a wild frenzy. He dug his nails into Dean's skin, moaning loudly as he worked himself over. Dean groaned louder as Cas quickened his movements, arching his back as Cas scratched him. He looked up through hooded eyelids, eyes dark as ink. Cas met those onyx pools with his own glowing blue eyes, growling for dominance. The two grabbed and clawed at each other as they rolled in bed, fighting each other for control. Dean pinned Cas's hands above his head finally, slamming his cock harder and rougher into Cas's prostate, wanting to draw out those whines of submission. 

Dean felt himself grow closer to release, and he buried his face back into Cas's neck. "Cas.. Cas.. I'm so close, please can I come inside you..? Please..?" He whined in submission himself, realizing how easily Cas controlled him. 

Cas grinned to himself, pulling on Dean's hair. "Yes, please. Dean. Please, finish... I want you.." He whispered, pulling Dean into a kiss. As the two explored each other's mouth, Dean groaned loudly, burying his cock fully in Cas as he came hot inside of his partner. Cas gasped then inhaled sharply, looking into Dean's fucked out green eyes. His eyes stung as he fought tears, cupping Dean's face. "Dean..?" He asked in a surprised whisper. 

"Yeah, Emmanuel?" He brushed his cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry, Manny. I'll let you finish." He smiled, kissing his jaw. 

"Emmanuel?" Cas chuckled softly, rubbing his back. "Who's Emmanuel? Have you found a new partner to entertain your nights while I was away?" 

Dean looked back at Cas quickly, holding his face. "Cas..?" Tears rolled down his face as Cas nodded with a smile. Dean pulled Cas into his chest, hugging him as he rocked. "I thought you were gone for forever." He whispered. 

Cas relaxed in Dean's strong hold, resting his head on his chest. "I only went with Abaddon for a few days tops." 

"You've been gone for four months, four long months." Dean stroked his hair gently as they laid in bed. He told Cas what had happened, what Amara had done, why Dean went along with her. Cas wanted to rush and leave the castle, but Dean reasoned him to wait until morning. Amara really seemed to want the best for Cas, and he should confront her instead of running away. Cas begrudgingly agreed and made himself comfortable on Dean's chest. He knew Dean was right. Besides, he had to show Amara his "appreciation" for stealing four months of his life with Dean. She wouldn't forget what she did, Cas would make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m feeling better, and our WiFi is back on. Thanks for being patient! :) <3

Sunlight crept through the halfway opened curtains, falling right into Castiel’s eyes. For a moment, he wondered why he was so warm, yet so sore. He frowned as he groped the blankets around him, then opened on his eyes. Dean snored softly underneath him, his hand resting on Cas’s back. Cas lifted himself off of Dean and sat up in bed. He stretched his arms out in front of him and scratched his stubble. He glanced back to Dean before he got out of bed and walked to his mirror. He shaved his face clean, finding a black shirt and pants to dress. Once clothed, he studied his features in the mirror. He didn’t look any different than he remembered, but he knew he felt different. His mind was clouded and confused with memories of the truth and the lies. He traced his fingers down to the mark Amara placed on him. How would Cain feel about him wearing her brand? He glanced back to his left hand, frowning when he realized his wedding band was missing. He gritted his teeth and vanished in a cloud of smoke. He appeared in Amara’s room, his anger boiling to his face. 

Amara glanced at his reflection as she readied herself for the day. She smiled warmly despite his seething expression. "Good morning, Emmanuel. I didn't expect to see you this early after such a *physical* evening." She laughed to herself.

"Amara, I know everything. I know you filled my head with lies and false memories. You've kept me here for four months!" 

Her smiled disappeared as she continued her makeup. "Tragic, really. I was worried sleeping with Dean would wake you up, but I put our connection at risk for his chance at happiness." She stood from her mirror, "Surely my life is better than yours. No pain, No sorrow. Only bliss, Castiel." She walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "As it should be." 

Cas knocked her hands away, "How I feel, how ANYone feels isn't of your concern. Who are you to say pain and grief and loss aren't worthy to be a part of life? Everything grows and everything changes; it's natural to feel Amara!" 

She grinned as Cas grew angrier and as he spoke. She pulled his wedding ring out of thin air. "I know I told him I'd let you go without protest, but I won't allow you to go back to a mundane life." She crushed the ring in her hand effortlessly. "You're my son. You belong here where you're safe." 

"How is stealing me away and erasing everyone I love from my life keeping me safe, Amara?" His eyes flared bright blue. 

"When I brought you here, you were ready to take your life, Castiel. All that pain from Dean breaking off your relationship, Cain betraying your trust about his purpose for you, and Cole... I saved you." She held his face between his hands, an icy glare meeting Castiel's eyes. She extinguished the blue glow as her eyes turned red, "You should show your mother some respect." 

Cas stood perfectly still as she held him, returning her cold stare with his own fiery angered look. "With all due respect," A sly grin curled on Cas's lips. "Which is none, but you're not my mother." He summoned Cain's blade out of his sleeve and disappeared from Amara's hold. He reappeared behind her, knife raised above his head. 

She spun around to face him and held her hand out to push Cas back and pinned him to the wall. "I love you, and I want you to stay here with me, but I do not tolerate insubordination. I'll give you one more chance, Castiel. Stay with me, with Dean, here for as long as you live." 

Cas struggled against Amara's magic for a moment before he firmly planted his feet on the floor. He grinned, flipping his knife to attack. "Have you forgotten the words you put upon me, Amara?" He pulled his shirt away from his chest, showing off a bright red glowing mark. " 'Cursed be my enemies,'" He took a step towards her, feeling the raw strength she had to keep him back. "You never thought I'd turn on you. You thought your magic was stronger than my love for Dean." He kept pushing through the magic, "You don't get to decide what I feel anymore, Amara. I make my own choices. Not you, Not Cain, Not even Dean! ME!!" He yelled as he knocked her hand away. He plunged the knife through her throat. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Cas. "Well done, my darling." She mouthed before her body vanished in a thin vail of smoke. 

Cas inhaled sharply as he waved the smoke away from him. Dean burst through the door, halfway dressed, pants hanging low on his hips. "I heard screaming; I thought you needed my help." 

Cas shook his head and wiped sweat from his brow. "I don't need your help. I can protect myself, Dean." He walked over to the vanity and looked over Amara's things. He held her crown for a moment. "I didn't ean to sound so coarse, but I need to have some control again." 

Dean walked over to him, hugging around his waist. "Of course, Cas. I can respect that." Dean kissed his shoulder then looked into the mirror. He smiled as he looked over Cas's reflection: the gentle curve of his hips, his slender shoulders, the bruises along his neck from the night before. His eyes settled on the mark. "What's this?" He tried to wipe it off. 

"It's Amara's true mark. She gave it to me when I arrived here." Cas kissed Dean's hand. "That's why I can use her magic." 

"She put that curse on you?" Dean instinctively pulled Cas closer at the thought of it. "I swear I'll..." 

Cas laughed softly and turned to face Dean. "You'll what? Kill her? She's dead and gone. I suppose I've seized the kingdom of Elladonton for Eastden." 

Dean smiled as he pressed his forehead to Cas's. "Should I call you King Castiel, now?" He reached behind him and grabbed the crown from behind him. He placed it on Cas's head as he stole a kiss. 

Cas adjusted the crown after Dean pulled away. Black ink crept through his veins on his face. "Not yet." He laughed darkly, holding Dean's face. "When I have Eastden's throne, I'll march on Havenshire." 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, brushing Cas's cheek. "How do you plan to take Eastden?" 

"Cain is old. I'll simply smother him in his sleep and pretend he died naturally." He continued to smile warmly, pressing into Dean. "Then I'll marry you, and keep you as long as you're useful." 

Dean snatched the crown off of Cas's head and watched the ink drain out of his veins. "Don't wear this okay?" He sat the crown down again. "What are you going to do when we return to Eastden?" 

"Cain won't let me out his sight, so I'll hardly be able to see you. I'll paint and explore the shores. Potentially have a child." He smiled at Dean. "I want you to father my child." He mumbled quietly, burying his face in Dean's chest. 

Dean brushed his hair back and kissed the top of his head. "What about Cain? I look nothing like him, so he'd know of your infidelity." He rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"Can we just stay here? Raise a family, move your rebellion here. The kingdom's nearly empty. We could live here in peace." 

"Cain would just send his armies here to steal you away from me again." Dean pulled away from Cas and started back to his room. "We'll head for Eastden after I ready my things." 

Dean managed to find another horse grazing in the overgrown castle garden and a bridle in the abandoned stables. He helped Cas onto the saddled animal then climbed onto the other bareback. Since Cas was with him, Dean stuck to the main roads. Every night when they reached a village, Dean would find a cheap inn for Cas to stay in. After a week's time, Dean and Cas were exhausted, hungry, and covered in dust and dirt. They rode through the streets of Omundington as the sun set in the west. Dean helped Cas down from the weary animal. He gave Cas's hand a gentle squeeze before he took the prince to Cain's study. 

Cain looked up from the papers on his desk as Dean opened the door. He searched the guard's face for Cas's fate; Sadness covered Dean's face, he didn't want let Cain know Cas was right behind him. He wanted to take Cas home, to Emma, to Sam. But he knew Cain would only come for Cas. Cain took Dean's silence as bad news and poured himself a full glass of brandy. "I'll put together a memorial service for him." 

Cas stepped around Dean and into the room. He frowned as Cain drank the alcohol. "Dean, please leave us." Dean nodded and left the room quickly. Cas closed the door behind him, then walked to the bookshelves. He traced his fingers along the spines of the books. "You didn't come for me, Cain." 

Cain finished his beverage. "I sent Dean for you, is that not enough?" 

Cas stopped in front of the desk, "I needed you, and you couldn't even come yourself. You sent a single guard to find me." 

"I had a kingdom to run. To my knowledge, Amara had stolen you for the sole purpose of torturing me. If I had gone for you, she would have killed me." He started to pour himself another glass of brandy. "She's an evil witch who cares only for herself, Cas. I wouldn't have stood a chance." 

"Amara took care of me, Cain. Not once did I feel like a burden to her. She defended me when your lone guard killed a servant of hers. She saved me." 

"So she did right by you. She only wants what you can offer her. When she has what she wants, she'd toss you away like trash. She's no saint, Cas." He turned his chair to face the windows. "Her army killed my first wife. She's always sought the suffering of others." 

Cas balled his fists together. "Are you afraid of her?" His lip twitched in slight excitement as Cain's eyes darted away. He would finally have a leg up on someone. He puffed out his chest. "You are... That's why you sent Dean alone. He has your mark. You knew you couldn't take her in a fight." He laughed wildly at Cain. "Not even Dean could handle her. It's not possible for you to destroy her. She's an ancient powerful being, and you cannot fathom the strength she possessed." Cas reached in his bag and tossed Amara's crown on Cain's desk. "I've tripled your kingdom's size." He turned to the door, leaving Cain fumbling over the crown. "You're welcome." He said as he slammed the door him as he left Cain in bewilderment. He refused to be weak any longer. 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas rolled onto his back with a grunt and a grin on his face; sweat gathered on his brow as he caught his breath. "You know we must make up for lost time, but I do believe my appetite is one you cannot satisfy old man." He laughed as he leaned over to kiss his partner's lips. 

Dean grinned and playfully pinched Cas's hip. "I'm not an old man." He ran his fingers through Cas's hair as the two locked lips. "I'm only thirty, and you've yet to complain." He held Cas on his chest, tracing patterns on Cas's back. "You still haven't been with your husband, and it's been nearly a week since you've returned."

"I don't want to be with him," Cas sat up from the bed and stretched his arms. "He's a weak pathetic ruler now that he bares no mark." 

"What are you going to do if you become pregnant?" Dean reached out to touch Cas, just wanting to be near the young prince. 

"I can plant a memory of consummating our marriage with him." Cas looked over his shoulder to Dean. "Amara taught me so many things while I was away." He smirked. 

Dean sat up from the bed as well. "You know I'd prefer it if you didn't use her magic, Cas. You don't know what it'll do to you. I mean look at what happened to her. She went bat shit insane Cas."

Cas pulled Dean into another kiss. "Fine. I won't use it on Cain. I'll give him a real memory if it'll soothe your worries." 

Dean nipped his bottom lip, "Well I don't _like_ the idea of sharing you, but it's a necessary evil." He held Cas's chin. "You don't really use magic that often, do you?" 

Cas shrugged, "I play with it, use it to go across the castle." He pulled away from Dean and stood up, grabbing his clothes and dressing himself. "Rowena teaches me easier spells. Cain doesn't know yet."

Dean pursed his lips and watched Cas dress in silence. He knew the magic wouldn't help Cas deal with his problems, even if it made him feel stronger. After Dean had watched Cas be filled the darkness from Amara's crown, he had been worried that Cas would follow in her path. He advised Cain to keep the crown locked away, fearing Cas would seek it out. Once Cas was dressed, Dean gathered his own clothes. 

Cas walked over to his easel, looking over the empty canvas. He glanced to Dean for a moment, "When will you let me paint you, love?"

Dean laughed softly and shrugged. "When I'm king." He teased and kissed his forehead. "I have to go now. Take care of yourself, please?"

Cas waited for Dean to leave his room before he vanished from the isolated tower. The entire week had been a pain. Everywhere he went in the castle, a soft whispering beckoned him to Cain's study. He knew he had to find the crown again, he wanted the power that came with it. Dean wouldn't understand that; Dean had never been helpless. Cas concentrated in the shadows to find the crown. _Come to me, Castiel. I need you._ Cas turned to his right and rushed through the walls of the castle until he arrived back in Cain's study. He materialized at Cain's desk and pulled the drawers open, scattering papers and pens around. _Here, Castiel. I'm right here._ Castiel turned to the bookshelf and began pulling books off and tossing them in the floor. The second bookcase swung open as Cas yanked an ancient book from the top shelf and revealed a secret treasury. On top of a pile of coin purses, the crown sat alone, a cloud of smoke gathering around it. Cas gently touched the point on the crown, a puff of smoke escaping his lips. His eyes glowed bright blue when he sensed a presence inside the crown."Who are you..?" Cas whispered. 

_Long ago, when there but a few ants, they called out to the Void, and I answered their cries. Only Lady Amara remembered my name, and you have taken her place. You may call me Noctis._

Cas reached for the crown, gripping the cold metal. Ink crawled through his veins as he picked up the crown. "What do you want with me?" 

_You wish to feel powerful, yet your confidence in killing Amara is waning. The man who hurt you lurks around the castle grounds, and I can help you seek vengeance. All you have to do is put me in your crown, so I may give you instruction._

Cas nodded as he pulled off his circlet. He sat the two crowns next to each other. "How do I move you, Noctis?" He watched the smoke swirl around the two crowns, his eyes glowing brighter. 

_Search the abyss of the mark, you'll find the incantation. It's always been inside you._

Cas clenched his fists as he dug deep within himself. The light in his eyes went from bright blue glow to a blinding white light. His voice lowered to a deep satin tone as a wisp of smoke left his agape mouth. "I beckon the night unto me. From the deepest depths of the sea. From ancient evils long forgotten. Bring forth a will that can't be broken. To Noctis I pledge my soul. To summon a deathly power. To see my hated foes devoured." As Cas spoke, Amara's crown grew red hot, the delicate leaves melting into a warped hunk of metal. Ink covered Cas's hands and crawled over his circlet. The ink seeped into the jeweled crown, no trace of the black ooze remained on the surface. _Put me on to complete the ritual..._ Cas held the circlet away from himself for a moment, then placed it back on his head. When he did, his eyes glowed bright red. Ink crawled through his veins all over his body until it reached his head. A wave of jet black smoke erupted from Cas's body and passed through all of the walls of the study. He gripped the table in front of him, panting before he started laughing. His laughter echoed through the halls, an eeriness settled over the castle. _Can you sense him? He walks down in the dungeons. Go seek him out._ Cas straightened up and tugged his shirt into place. "Of course. I've been waiting for this moment since the day he walked into my room." 

Cole was on patrol in the dungeon when smoke surrounded him. He started coughing and rushed to the end of the hall to escape the smothering smoke. Castiel appeared at the opposite of the hallway, a murderous grin on his face. "Cole, Cole, Cole. Don't you want to have some fun?" He waved his hand and the stone walls folded to block the guard's path. 

Cole's color drained from his face as the walls moved on their own. He scratched at the stone for a moment before he turned to face Castiel. "Where have you been, Cas? I thought we'd never get to talk again. Dean threatened me for weeks after you disappeared. But I never wanted to hurt you." He pressed against the wall behind him. 

Cas drew his knife, appearing directly in front of Cole. He pressed against the man as he trembled. "Oh how I want to hurt you though." He pressed the knife against Cole's throat. "Ever since I got back, I've been dreaming of this moment." He patted his face. 

Cole held his breath as the icy blade grazed his skin. "I- I don't know why I did what I did. I really don't want to hurt you. I realize how bad my actions were." 

Cas grinned still, dragging the knife down his body. "I don't care. This is the only way I'll feel better, Cole." He put the knife away and turned away from Cole. He laughed quietly and slammed a fist into Cole's stomach. When the man doubled over, Cas slammed his hands down onto his back and made him fall on his stomach. Cas kicked the guard in the ribs, over and over and over until Cole coughed up blood. Cas spat on him then rolled him onto his back. Cas straddled Cole's stomach, drawing his knife again. "Isn't this what you wanted? Me on top of you, enjoying every minute of being with you?" He ripped open Cole's shirt, grinning as he pressed his knife to Cole's skin. He carved his mark into Cole's chest slowly. His eyes glowed red as Cole screamed in pain, making the blade burn hot. Once the mark was finished, Cas continued to slash at Cole's skin; the hall quickly filled with the pungent odor of burnt flesh. The walls opened up from behind him, and Cas heard footsteps behind him. A feral growl erupted from his throat. 

A nasally laugh responded to the growl. Alastair stood away from Cas and looked over the pools of blood gathered around his guard. "The petite prince holds so much violent rage. I don't think it's all you, though." He let Cas give Cole one more slice before he pulled the prince off of the guard. "Your knife will kill him. Then you'd never get to see how he fears you." 

"So what if he dies. He's stolen something from me I can never get back from him." Cas struggled against Alastair's hold. "Get off of me!" 

Alastair let him go and helped Cole to his feet. "I'll let you use my knife if you think he deserves more punishment." He grinned.

"The one you've used on Dean?" Cas grinned back. He knew that knife would never kill Cole. He could keep Cole secluded for as long as he wanted and punish him as Cas saw fit. He nodded and followed Alastair to his hidden torture chamber. Alastair put Cole on his table, held out the blade for Cas, then left the prince alone. Cas walked around the table. "Have you been here before? On his carving table? Awaiting a fate worse than death?" Cole mumbled a no, shaking his head. Cas cut his pants away and left the guard exposed. He dragged the jagged knife up Cole's thigh, mere inches from his cock. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt another man or woman again." He pressed the serrated side of the knife to the base of Cole's penis. 

Cole started to bawl, fighting against the restraints. "Please... don't.. C-Cas... please..." 

Cas punched Cole in his face. " **SHUT UP!!! I DECIDE WHAT'S FITTING PUNISHMENT FOR RAPE. NOT YOU. ME!! NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!!!** " In a quick rage, Cas slashed the knife through the spongy flesh. He stabbed the knife into his hip and left him screaming and crying in pain. Cas vanished from the room, appearing outside of his and Cain's bedroom. He calmed himself down, then went inside the room. He greeted Cain with a kiss and a smile, undressing himself as he continued to kiss his husband. 

Cain smirked as Cas undressed. "Are you finally ready to consummate our marriage? Make it official?" He teased and took off his own shirt. 

"I finally feel ready to give you everything you want." He whispered and straddled Cain in bed, grinding his hips against Cain's. The two continued to undress each other, the younger man hungrily devoured the older's lips. . . . The next morning, Castiel smiled as Cain woke under him. He looked up at Cain's brilliant blue eyes. "How did you sleep, love?"

Cain laughed softly and kissed his forehead. "One of the better nights. Enough exercise to make me sleep soundly."

Cas chuckled and rested against him. Despite Cain's age, the old king had been able to satisfy him. He wasn't as energizing as Dean was, but Cas was still happy with his time with Cain. He rolled away from his husband. _Go to him, seek revenge again. Until he begs for death._ Cas looked back at the circlet on the nightstand. He smirked and put it on, "I have some business to attend to, Cain. I'll come find you when I'm done." 

For a month, Cas stuck to his new ritual religiously. He started the morning with breakfast with Cain, spend time with Dean as he painted, then he went to Alastair and continued to carve and cut, slice and rip, Cole's body apart as long as the enchanted knife continued to repair him in the night. He returned to Cain's bed after mutilating Cole's body. He never begged for release, so Cas continued to torture him. After a month and a half since Cas had returned from Elladonton, he woke one morning, nauseous. Cain squeezed him in an embrace as the two laid in bed; Cas covered his mouth, running over to an empty chamber pot. He vomited into the pot, groaning as more came up. 

Cain watched him rush and throw up in the pot. He walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Are you alright, love?" 

Cas started to shake his head, but he only threw up again at the motion. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Something I ate must have upset my stomach. I've been feeling ill for a few days." He rubbed his stomach trying to soothe it. 

Cain arched an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll have a doctor come see you. Stay in bed until he clears you." 

Cas climbed in bed again as Cain got ready for his meetings with the advisers, clutching the pot so he could vomit when he needed to. He smiled as the physician entered his room. The doctor pressed on his stomach, listening close to the noises inside him. The doctor knowingly smiled, gathering his things back up. He gave Cas a few herbs to ease his stomach. "Congratulations." 

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "for what?" 

The physician went to the door, "Well it's still early, but I do believe you to be with child. I'll know more in the coming weeks, but I've been doing this long enough to sense these kinds of things. I'll let King Cain know of your condition." He left the room as Cas sat in bed. 

Cas stayed in bed after the doctor left. He held a hand on his stomach, his heart racing at the thought of being with child. Dean entered the room well into the morning, smiling at Cas. "Cain said you were feeling ill, so I came to see you. Are you alright?" 

Cas snapped out of his trance, clutching his stomach. "I'm pregnant." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For breaking 1000 views here’s a bonus chapter. Thank you guys so much for the continued support! <3

After nine months of planning, preparing, and adjusting to pregnant life, Castiel found himself in his studio more often then anywhere else. After he started showing, he preferred to be alone with his art. He always found peace when he painted, and as of late, Cas needed that more than anything. A gnawing thought ate away at him: what if the baby wasn’t Cain’s? His infidelity had never bothered him before, but with his child at stake, the threat of losing everything hung over Cas. He glanced to his easel and the unfinished painting on it before he decided to lay down. He held a hand on his swollen stomach. 

Dean came in the room, a smile plastered on his face. Seeing Cas glow with child put his worries about Amara’s magic to rest. He seemed to be normal now. He walked over to Cas and rubbed his back. “What has you downcast today, love? You have so much to cherish.” 

Cas laid on his back when Dean stopped. “What if he’s noticeably yours?” He whispered, putting Dean’s hand on top of his stomach. “He’s been excited all morning. Kicking and squirming.” Cas smiled, laughing softly. 

Dean rubbed circles on Cas’s stomach, “Well, she’s probably a Winchester. Always ready for a fight.” He grinned at the tiny movements against his hand. “Look at her go.” 

Cas smiled warmly and covered Dean's hand. "Do you have any names? I want your preferences." He nuzzled against Dean's neck, sighing heavily.

Dean sat Cas up, crawled behind him, and rested his hands on either side of Cas's stomach. "I just want you and the baby to be healthy through delivery. You can name our daughter." He smiled and kissed the top of his head. "She's restless today." 

Cas relaxed against Dean's chest and whined pitifully. "He rolled over last night. I couldn't sleep at all." He turned to Dean's face. "I have something to ask of you. When he's born, I want you to take our son back to your family in Havenshire and stay there with him." 

Dean frowned and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What about you, Cas? I can't just leave you here." He rested his forehead against the back of Cas's head. "What if you can pass him off as Cain's?" 

"If I can fool Cain, then I suppose you don't have to go, but please, promise me you'll keep him safe. Please?" Cas yawned and his eyes crossed as he waited for Dean's answer. He started softly snoring, taking short, shallow breaths as he fell asleep. 

Dean held him as Cas slept, whispering, "of course, cas. I promise. I'll always protect you and Henry..." He kissed his head again. "Always."

~~~

In the following days, Castiel's physician ordered him to stay in bed and made daily visits to him. Cain decided to stick by Cas's side instead of holding audiences. He wanted to support Cas more than ever as his due date approached. Cas wanted Cain to leave him alone, but he couldn't outright tell Cain to go. He didn't care to be bedridden, but he had to listen to his doctor. Early one morning, ten days after the doctor had put his to bed, Castiel woke in a crippling pain. His back burned as his stomach cramped violently. He cried out and gripped Cain's arm tightly. "CAIN...." He groaned, wincing in pain as he shook the king awake. 

Cain slowly woke up as Cas grabbed him, finally jolting awake when Cas called his name. He quickly lit a candle and looked to Cas. His face was red and twisted in pain; Cain pressed his hand to Cas's stomach, grinning as he realized what was happening. Cas grabbed his nightshirt and pulled him down. "I swear to god, Cain if you don't go find your physician, I will put you through as much pain as I am in now." Cain rushed out of the room and left Cas alone as he searched for the physician. Cas cried out loudly and clutched his stomach harder. He took a few deep calming breaths and focused his energy on vanishing from the room. He stood through the excruciating pain and appeared down in the barracks. "Dean... dean?" He called out weakly, grabbing an empty bunk's post as another contraction worked over his body.

Dean heard a soft gust of air as he laid in his bed. He looked around for a moment, rolling out of bed when he saw Cas near the end of the barracks. He held Cas's hand and helped Cas sit on the empty bed. "What are you doing down here? You're about to have a baby in a dirty barracks hall." 

Cas groaned and pressed his face against Dean's stomach. "I.. I want you to be here." His breathing grew labored. "Just give me a moment. We can go back." He grabbed Dean's shirt. "Please, come up with me..." As the contraction eased, Cas steadied his breathing and held Dean's hand before he reappeared in his bedroom. He eased back into bed, looking to Dean. 

Cain rushed into the bedroom with the doctor, frowning when he saw Dean in their room. "What are you doing?" 

The doctor walked over to Cas, looking over him. Hannah brought in a tub of hot water, pressing a wet cloth to Cas's forehead. Cas settled into bed. "He was on his nightly patrol Alastair assigned him, and he heard me alone, screaming in pain." Cas glared at Cain for a moment, then held his stomach as yet another contraction started. Dean nodded, moving to the door to give Cain his rightful place at Cas's side. The doctor shook his head, "Neither one of you need to be in here. I'm sure Prince Castiel would want some privacy during this operation." Hannah smirked and shooed the two men outside of the room. Cas sighed in relief when they left. He wanted both of them with him, but they were only annoying him by questioning each other. The doctor cleaned his hands and his tools.

Hannah pulled Cas's shirt up, brushing his hair back. "M'lord, you'll do great. I've seen this happen many times. You're the strongest person I know." She smiled, encouraging him through the contraction. When the cramp passed, the doctor wiped down Cas's stomach. "It's going to hurt, but I can't do anything about the pain." He made a narrow incision across his stomach, holding Cas still. He worked quickly before another contraction took him, pulling the newborn from Cas. He wiped the baby down, cutting the cord. He handed the screaming infant to Cas then cleaned his hands and stitched Cas up. 

Cas winced as he was cut into, arching from the bed. He tried to stay still as the doctor worked. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his vision blackened until a wet, warm, crying, squirming bundle was placed on his chest. Cas looked down at the small infant, holding his breath. Nine long months had brought him to this moment. Nothing else mattered now, this baby was the one person Cas would kill for. He held the baby, smiling as the doctor stitched his stomach up. The infant quieted down, slowly blinking bright green eyes at Cas. Cas rocked his child, taking a blanket from Hannah. He wrapped the baby in a bundle, gently touching the mark on Henry's shoulder, just like his own. He watched the door; with those brilliant green eyes, Cain would know everything. 

The doctor wiped down his tools, looking at Cas. "I can call them in if you're ready. Cain will be ecstatic to have a son." He started to the door after packing his bag. "You'll need to rest in bed for a few days until your stitches heal. 

Cas clutched Henry, "give me a few moments with him. Then they may come in." He whispered, eyes locked with his son's. 

The doctor nodded and left the two alone. He told the king and the guard what Cas wanted, walking away from the room. Cain waited for a brief moment then entered, too excited to see his child. Cas looked at the intruder, holding Henry tighter. "I wanted some privacy, Cain."

Cain came over, trying to peek at the infant. "Darling, why? Is he alright? Ten fingers, ten toes?" He smiled, sitting on his side of the bed. He reached for the infant, but Cas pulled him away. "Cas, please. I won't hurt him." He laughed softly. 

Cas glanced to the door as Dean peeked in, a panic growing in his eyes. "He's healthy. The doctor says I must stay in bed until my stitches are healed." He cupped Henry's cheek, relaxing a bit as the infant fell asleep. Once his eyes were closed, Cas allowed Cain to look at Henry, but he refused to let him go. 

Cain stared at the sleeping babe in awe, rubbing a finger against his chubby cheek. Henry stirred slightly, yawning before he looked back to Cas. He nuzzled against his mother, closing his eyes again to sleep. Cain watched the newborn, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. Did he see a flash of green when he opened his eyes. He took Henry from Cas, hushing Cas's protests. Henry fussed at being disturbed, glaring at Cain with angry green eyes. Cain glanced to Cas for a moment; there was something familiar about those green eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned his attention back to the guard at the door, those same angry green eyes staring back at him. A seething wrath bubbled beneath his skin, he took the infant to Dean. "He's a beautiful baby boy. Eyes just like his father." He snapped coldly, thrusting the bundle into Dean's arms. "Get rid of it. Today, Dean. Don't forget you owe me your life." He left the room and headed in the direction of the barracks.

Dean clutched the mass of blankets, looking at the infant. He couldn't help but smile after Cain left, despite his orders. He wouldn't follow them; he couldn't. He walked over to Cas, placing the infant back in his arms. "Let him calm down, I'm sure you can charm him or something, Cas." He wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing his forehead. "You did so well."

Cas watched Henry fall asleep again, sighing to himself. "You have to go. Take him with you, please. I can't lose you both." 

"Don't worry, Cas. I promised I'd keep you two safe." He whispered, brushing his sweat drenched hair back.

Cas frowned still, holding Henry closer. The door opened again, and Cain stood with Alastair and Cole at his sides. “Cole, take the newborn and dispose of it. Alastair take the traitor to your special room. I’ll be down there after I deal with my husband.” 

Dean stood in front of Cas, holding his arms out. “Cole, if you want the baby, you’ll have to go through me first.” 

Cole smirked and looked to Alastair. The older guard sighed, taking a vial out of his pocket. He tossed it at Dean, grinning wildly as he hit the ground with a loud thud. “Wonderful little thing when prepared properly.” Alastair dragged Dean, unconscious from the room. Cole glared at Cas as he walked over unopposed now. He snatched the infant away, following Alastair out of the room. Cas sobbed, pleaded, and struggled out of bed. The stitches ripped open as he stood, stumbling forward. He screamed as he fell at Cain’s feet, tears and mucus pouring down his face. “Cain! Please!” 

Cain watched blood pool around Cas, an hardened frown carved onto his face. “I should let you die here on the floor at my feet. Your brothers were right, you can’t do anything right.”

Cas heard the door close behind Cole, henry’s cries echoing down the hall. His fingers and toes went cold as he laid in his own blood. He glanced up at Cain, a weak smile on his face, “I swear to Noctis, if my child is harmed by your men, I’ll bury a blade in your back.” His vision darkened. 

Cain, unphased by the threat, moved a few steps back. He finally let Hannah go for the doctor. “You’ve already stabbed me in the back once Castiel. Look at how well that turned out.” He left Cas alone, on the floor in his blood, fading out of consciousness. He had someone else to deal with now.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean slowly opened his eyes, tugging against his restraints. He needed to find Cas and Henry. He pulled harder against the leather straps around his wrists, but his body ached and cramped in protest. He screamed for help, but only echoes answered. How long had he been down here?

Dean turned to the door as it creaked open. Cain stood in the doorway, taking off his cape. He grabbed an apron from the rack and walked over to Dean. "Glad you're awake again. It's a lovely day outside," He grabbed Alastair's knife, sharpening its blade as he loomed over Dean. "I would love to take my husband to the shores, but that's impossible now." 

Dean ground his teeth as he watched the king. "I swear if you've hurt Cas..."

Cain pressed the tip of the knife to Dean's throat. "So many empty threats." He laughed once, "You're caught, Dean. I should've let Michael hang you that day. I should've known Cas wanted you for a reason."

Dean gulped against the knife, a smirk on his face. "That man I was with when I was captured, well I hate to break to you, but that was your precious little Cas. Even back then he wanted me over you."

Cain pressed the knife harder against Dean's throat, "I wouldn't speak so ill of the dead, Dean. It's just in bad taste." He tsked with a shake of his head.

Dean's stomach dropped to his feet. "He's not dead. You wouldn't be down here if he was gone."

"Wouldn't I though? With him gone, there's no one to soothe my anger. Except for you." He sliced through Dean's shirt. "It's such a pity, really. Such a short life wasted. He bled to death on the floor as he begged for his bastard son." 

Dean shook his head in denial. He watched Cain cut through his shirt. "I really hope you're lying. Because if Cas is dead because of your inaction, I'll personally put your head on pike."

Cain laughed again, a short 'ha-ha' before he dug the knife against Dean's stomach. "How will you do that, Dean? I'm in control, and you're at my mercy. The civilians won't support you if you did kill me. I'm the tragic king, lost expecting wife, then lost husband and child. Everyone feels sorry for the old king." He ran the knife underneath Dean's skin, peeling the cut flesh away to expose muscle. 

Dean screamed in agony, arching against the restraints. He growled and started tugging on the restraints again. "Fight me like a man, Cain!" His face contorted in pain as Cain peeled his skin back.

"Why would I do that, Dean? This is so much more fun." Cain smirked and cut Dean's muscles back like his skin. "Have you ever wondered what a person looks like inside?" 

Dean's eyes fluttered, his vision becoming spotty. He felt weak, he felt helpless. He started to fade out, but the thought of Cas being in the same position, weak, helpless, at Cain's mercy made Dean push through the faint feelings. He couldn't let Cain win, not like this. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all the pain he felt: the physical pain from his opened abdomen, the pain from failing to protect Cas and Henry when they needed him the most. His rage built in his chest, and he pulled the restraint off the right side of the table. His eyes flew open, black pools met Cain's stoic gaze. "Run."

Cain's eyes narrowed and swung the knife down towards his chest, but Dean grabbed Cain's wrist with his freed hand. He snapped it back and sat up. His body pulled the flayed muscles and skin together, healing itself like it was a minor cut. "Where is Cas?"

Cain cried out as his wrist snapped, making a growling laugh. "He's gone! Can't you get that through your thick skull? I told you, he died on the floor of our room. Check for yourself, you ingrate." He sat on the floor, still laughing madly. "He's gone, and you're to blame! Your child killed him!" 

Dean left Cain in the torture chamber, rushing upstairs to find Cas. He burst through the bedroom's door. Near the entrance, there was a large, rust colored stain on the floor. Dean reached down, touching the stain. He looked at the dried flakes of blood on his fingertips, eyes cooling to green again. A single tear fell from his eyes, but he quickly wiped his face clean. He rushed back to the barracks, grabbed Cole out of his bed, and slung him onto the ground.

Cole looked up, angry and confused. He frowned and shuffled backwards away from Dean. "Wh-what do you want?" He stuttered.

Dean stepped on Cole's groin, "Where is my son?" He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. "What did you do with the baby?"

Cole grabbed Dean's hands, sniffling. "He's gone! Cain ordered me to get rid of him, so I did!"

Dean slammed him against the bunk's frame. "You killed a defenseless baby because an old man told you to?!" He fought tears as he slammed Cole harder against the frame, "He's killed Cas; he's killed Henry." He met Cole's eyes, onyx stones piercing through the guard's soul. Dean smirked, "No, you killed Henry. You're responsible." He moved his hands to Cole's throat. "How does it feel to be helpless, Cole?" He grinned wider. Cole scratched at his hands, trying to pull Dean off of him. Dean watched the light escape Cole's eyes. When Cole started to pass out, Dean loosened his grip, so Cole would think he's done. As Cole relaxed as Dean weakened his grip, Dean grinned and snapped his neck to the left. Dean dropped the lifeless corpse on the floor and calmly walked out of the barracks. He went to the stables and saddled a horse. As the sun rose, Dean directed the animal to the north. He was finally going home. 

Three days of listless travel, Dean found himself trotting along the main road a few miles outside of Wingsworth. As he neared the forest , a tall man stood against one of the trees close to the road. He walked up to the horse, snatched the reigns to control the animal, and pressed a blade to Dean's groin. "Drop your gold and nobody'll..." He looked up at Dean with a confused look, "Dean?"

Dean glanced to the would-be thief, genuinely smiling for the first time in four days. "Sam?" He climbed down and hugged his younger brother, "I've missed your musk." He laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Sam looked over his brother, confusion still spreading across his face. "What are you doing here? We thought you'd never be able to come home." Sam took the horse off the path, leading Dean through the trees to their hidden camp. He handed the horse's reigns to a young man as they entered the camp. He brought his brother to the center of their camp, giving him soup and ale. "What happened?"

Dean swallowed the ale in one long drag before he looked back to Sam. "He killed them. He killed Cas and Henry."

"Cas? As in Castiel Novak of Havenshire?" Sam grinned, "Good. We don't need more royals getting in our way, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "He's not like them, Sam. He's one of us. We were together since before I was captured. He had just given birth to a beautiful little boy, Henry."

Sam's confusion only deepened. "A woman from Eastden came a week ago with a newborn. Her name, Hannah I think. Jess has been caring for him along with our daughter." He smirked. 

Dean made a small smile, "You had a daughter while I was away?" He grinned wider. "Can I see her?"

Sam puffed out his chest proudly, leading Dean to his tent. Jess was nursing an infant when Sam came inside the large tent. She greeted Sam with a smile, patting the baby's back. "Did you get anything?"

Sam smirked to his wife, "Yeah, I brought something very valuable to the camp." He stepped aside to reveal Dean. 

Jess stood up, a wide smile spreading across her face. She went over and gave him a hug. The infant squealed at being squeezed between the two bigger people. 

Dean chuckled softly, brushing the infant's cheek as he still held Jess's stare. "What's her name? Congratulations on motherhood. It suits you." 

Jess's smile turned to a smirk as she handed the baby to him and fixed her shirt. "Hannah said his name was Henry."

Dean's eyes widened and looked at the yawning baby. Henry settled on Dean's eyes, cooing happily at the familiar face. Dean pressed his forehead to Henry's, breaking down in full body sobs. He knelt down, just crying into the bundle of blankets Henry was swaddled in. A small set of arms tried to wrap around his back; Dean turned around and smiled at Emma. He wiped his face and sat on the ground. "Hi baby. Have you been good while I was away?"

Emma nodded and peeked at the baby. "His name is Henry. Miss Hannah said his mama is sick, so she brought him here until he gets here." Emma pressed a small hand to Henry's face. 

"Emma, Henry is your baby brother. His mama wanted him to be safe, just like Miss Hannah said. Cas won't be coming here for a long, long time, so I'm going to need your help teaching him the ropes." Dean pulled his daughter into his lap and placed Henry in her arms. "I'm sorry I had to go away for so long." He whispered.

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she watched Henry fall asleep. "It's okay, Daddy. You're back." She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "You won't go away again though?"

Dean shook his head, "No, baby. I'm going to stay here with you and your brother." He smiled and kissed her temple. After some time with Sam and Jess, explaining everything that happened, Dean settled Emma into bed with Henry. He left the two and went to find Hannah. She was pouring water over the campfires in the center of the camp. She stood when Dean approached, a thin pressed smile on her face. "Dean." She nodded to greet him.

"How did you get Henry here? Cole told me he took care of Henry." Dean crossed his arms, sitting, eyes never leaving Hannah's.

"A woman's persuasion. A promise of something in return once I come back." She smirked, taking a seat across from Dean. "that's what Castiel would have wanted. After Cain let me go fetch a doctor, I caught up with Cole, offered something in return for Henry. Once I told the doctor, Castiel needed his attention, I paid for a seat on a coach back to Wingsworth and waited at Ellen's pub for your brother." 

Dean's face hardened, looking away from Hannah and into the dying coals of fire. "So Castiel is gone. Cain didn't lie."

Hannah's face saddened. "I suppose so. I figured he'd want me to get Henry to safety before helping him. He wanted that more than anything. I'm glad you're here for them. Sam's a good leader, but there's something missing here. I believe you're that something." 

Dean chuckled, still broken inside about Cas. "I'll avenge him. He won't have died for nothing." Hannah nodded, patting his shoulder as she went to her tent for the night. Dean stayed at the smoldering fire. He wouldn't let Cain get away with this; he couldn't.

~~~~

The room was cold, or was he cold? He took a deep breath, touching his stomach. He felt empty, hollow. Even though the stitches were nearly healed, he ached all over his body. Finally, he opened his eyes. The room was covered in herbs and plants, bottles and vials, and a cauldron bubbled in the hearth. Cas sat up, a loud groan escaping his lips. Cain's court witch, Rowena, came inside the room. "You're finally back, Lord Castiel. I knew Master Noctis wouldn't let you die like that."


	17. Chapter 17

Cas got down from the cool stone alter. He rubbed his stomach absently, glancing around Rowena's hovel. "How'd I get here? Where's my son?" He looked around for his shirt. 

Rowena crossed her legs as she sat in a chair by the fireplace, "When that little handmaid came rushing for a doctor, I followed him upstairs. He stitched you up, but that's all he did. They all thought you were dead." She grinned pointedly. "But I knew Noctis wouldn't let you die."

Cas winced as he took a few steps towards the water pump. "Noctis said no one but Amara knew his name anymore."

"Lady Amara knew his name, but she wasn't the only one. All witches know Noctis, but only Amara dared to draw power from him." Rowena watched the prince stumble over to the water pump in the corner of the room. "Until _you_ took him into your crown."

Cas splashed his face with water as she spoke. "what about my son? Have you heard any word of him?"

Rowena let her eyes trace over the soft curves of muscle along Cas's shoulders. "To the kingdom's knowledge you and wee baby Henry died during his birth." She glanced away when he turned around. "There hasn't been any wet nurses in the castle, so I'm afraid to say that poor little Henry..."

Cas shook his head. "No, he's not gone." His knees buckled under him and he grabbed the edge of the stone alter. He pressed his back against the cold stone and sobbed, his body shaking violently. After what felt like hours, Cas calmed himself down, stood up from the floor, and grabbed his shirt from the table. "I can't stay here Rowena. Not after this.

Rowena stood from her chair, a frown forming on her face. "You can't just leave! What about your husband? Your kingdom?" She rushed over to his side as Cas dressed. "You can't let Cain get away with murdering your baby. Master Noctis would want you to take revenge on him!" 

Cas tensed at her words, pulling away from the woman. "Noctis hasn't spoke to me in months. I don't even care anymore. Cain has taken everything from me, and he thinks I'm dead. It's my one chance to be free, free from the rules of royal etiquette, free from hiding and prying eyes." He sighed softly and walked to the door. "If you mention my life, I will come back here seeking your head." Cas opened the door quietly and vanished in a cloud of smoke. He passed through walls and rooms, finding his way into Cain's vault. He grabbed a few bags of gold and vanished again, this time leaving the castle walls for good. 

Months passed, and Castiel had made a decent living as a painter in the nobleman district of Omundington. He took the name of Clarence, took a woman for a partner and muse, and grew out his beard to conceal his identity as much as he could. His talent became well known, and he had developed a clientele. Castiel came into his studio, bag of groceries and paint in hand. He smiled at Meg as she laid across their bed. He tossed an apple to her, sitting the bags aside. "Tell me beautiful rose, how is the life of being a muse for Eastden's greatest artist?"

Meg caught the apple and rolled out of bed. She wrapped the sheets around her bare body and walked over to him, a grin on her face. "hmm, I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that when he discovers my inspiring ways." She laughed and kissed his temple. "You provide quite the comfortable life, Clarence." She dug through the bags to see all he bought as she ate the apple. "I can't believe you just turned up in the square offering cheap portraits and now we live in the noble's district." 

Cas took his bag of paint and brushes over to his easel. "Talent and efficiency are what the nobles want. If they don't have to stand around for weeks for a portrait, and they can get it delivered as soon as it dries, they're willing to pay anything." He smiled and set up a blank canvas. "Have any new commissions come in? We haven't had any business this week."

She crunched another bite of the apple and looked over his shoulder to the blank canvas. "A courier brought a letter today while you were out. It has the royal seal on it." She looked to Cas when he started coughing. "If the king wants you to paint something, you could have us set for life." She came back to him with the sealed letter and handed it to him. She hugged around his waist, dancing fingers across his scar. "Read it, I'm curious."

Cas tensed slightly as she touched the wound from Henry. No, he wouldn't let himself think about that name. He tore open the letter and scanned it with Meg. "The King so graciously requests your talent and skill to paint a portrait of the late Prince Castiel of Havenshire in memory. The king will compensate you 2500 gold pieces." Cas exhaled sharply at the price, looking back to Meg. "I have to take it, don't I? That much gold will last us months." 

Meg smirked and rubbed his chest. "I would love to visit Havenshire on that gold. Elladonton, the Northern Isles, everywhere as long as I'm with you, Clarence." She smiled and touched his stomach again. "Are you ever going to tell me the story of this?" 

He pulled away from her and grabbed a quill. "I never want to talk about it, Meg. It's in the past, and it's best to let sleeping dogs lie." He frowned and started to write his response to the commission.

Meg crossed her arms and sat near his desk. "I found a bag with a fancy circlet in it. Care to explain why you have one, _Clarence_?" 

Cas looked up at her, frowning at her accusation. "I don't need you questioning me, Meg. I have nothing to tell you."

"I've been thinking since I've found that circlet, Clary. You've been in Omundington for four months now. You arrived right after Prince Castiel's death, you have circlet that only comes from status." She went to get the bag stashed under the floorboards under their bed. She threw the circlet on the table as Cas wrote. "Are you Castiel? Are you the prince this kingdom has mourned for four months? Even the king?" 

Castiel looked up from the letter and to the circlet. He darted away from it, from Meg. He knew if he acknowledged the circlet, anything of his past life, he wouldn't be able to let him go again. She placed the circlet on his head, holding his face in her hands. "I can't go back. I just can't, Meg. Please." He whispered, sad eyes flickering with a glowing red.

She watched his eyes change, gasping softly as they returned to their normal blue. "You are... You're the prince..." She touched his lips. "And you don't want to go back because your son died. That's what the scar's from, isn't it?

"He didn't die!" He snapped, standing up from the table in a flash. His sadness turned into a rage, "Cain killed him! He thinks he got away with murdering a helpless newborn. He thinks I perished as I bled out on his floor!" His eyes glowed angrier, ink crawling through his veins to his eyes. "I should've stormed his castle the moment I woke up." He grinned, looking back to the letter. "But here! Here he invites me back home without hesitation to remember me! HA!" He laughed, grabbing the paper. 

_He's taken your happiness. Everyone has taken your happiness away, young Castiel. Why don't you take it back?_

Cas smirked and tilted his head as he looked back to Meg. "That's exactly what will happen. I will march into that castle hall and take what's mine." He went to the hidden space underneath the bed. He grabbed the other bags and flung them at Meg. "Here's the gold you want. The studio is paid for through the rest of the year, use it if you want." He walked out of the studio. 

_You mustn't let him forget what he did. You must make him pay._

Cas cracked his neck as he walked brazingly through the streets. He kicked the castle door opened, laughing all the way. As a few guards came over to him, he waved his hand to pin them against the wall. He watched them for a moment and left them on the ground as he walked through the halls. The throne room's door burst open in a strong gust wind. Cain looked up in surprise, trying to find the person to scold for the abrupt interruption. Cas smiled and bounced on his feet as he came in the room. He met Cain's startled eyes. "Well, well, well Cain. You just can't seem to get rid of me."

Cain stood from the throne, looking at him mouth agape. "No, you died! The doctor said you lost too much blood!" 

"Yeah, I did lose a lot of blood, thanks to you. Luckily I have the most powerful cosmic deity supplying all the power and magic I could ever want." He grinned, twirling his fingers around, shooting off little sparks of magic. "And I had adjusted to peasant life, but you," he shook his finger at Cain, "you had to send a message to get my portrait made by Clarence." He grinned again as he walked over to Cain. "My poor little baby, he was screaming for me, and you took him from me. From Dean." Cas grabbed Cain's throat and lifted him in the air. "Henry wouldn't have had to take the throne. You could've overlooked his lineage. For me, Cain. You said all you wanted was to make me happy. Do I seem happy to you?"

Cain grabbed at Cas's hand, kicking his feet. "C-Cas.. I'm sorry.. I know it was a rushed.. d-decision." He coughed and gasped for air. 

Cas tightened his grip around his throat, "A rushed decision? The command to rip a newborn from his mother and dispose of him as if he were rubbish was a 'rushed' decision." He threw Cain back against the wall. "You killed MY son!!! MY Child, Cain." 

Cain groaned as he hit the back wall, slowly getting up from the floor. "Castiel, I didn't want to hurt you. I never did. Seeing those green eyes and knowing a guard, a simple guard, the one I trusted everything with had been with you, I couldn't let him win." He looked at Castiel, "Even to think that his hands had been where mine were, calling you his when you were mine, I couldn't just let him steal you away from me."

Cas dropped his knife from his sleeve and sauntered over to Cain. "I was never yours, Cain. Dean always had my heart, my love. Amara said we were bound together, and you could never keep us apart. Only now are we separated." He traced the cold metal blade along Cain's jaw. "Noctis tells me to take revenge, a slow painful revenge, but I want your crown, and I want it now."

Cain tensed as the familiar blade glided against his skin. He carefully reached up and took his crown off to hand to Castiel. "Here, take it." He whispered.

Cas shook his head, "You know that's not what I meant. I want you gone. Forever. Just like my little Henry." He plunged the knife into Cain's stomach, dragging it up into Cain's chest. "I'll see you in hell." He kicked the body over and glanced back to the guards entering the room. "My, my. It looks like I've found myself in the sticky situation." The guards circled him, and he let them think they would win until the first made a move towards him. Cas took out three guards before they had enough sense to surrender. He twirled Cain's crown around his wrist, a gleeful smile on his face. "Long live the new king."

~~~

Dean was out on patrol with Sam when a courier came barreling down the road towards Wingsworth. Dean flagged him down, "What's the rush? Who died?"

The courier rolled his eyes and pulled a small purse of coins he used as a toll for bandits like Dean and Sam. "I have to deliver this coronation invitation to King Michael. There's a new king of Eastden and Elladonton." He chunked the purse at Dean to bait him away from his horse.

"Really? And just who is the new king?" Dean laughed softly, catching the purse in one hand. He looked back at the mark on his forearm. He should be the new king if Cain died. He'd turn the kingdom around after what he had done to Cas.

"King Castiel requests all monarchs to attend his coronation. He spares no expense." 

Dean let the courier move on as he turned back to Sam. "He's alive... I have to. We have to go back, Sam."


	18. Chapter 18

As the courier trotted towards Wingsworth, Dean turned back to the woods. "Sam, we have to go to Eastden. I have to see Cas again." He started for the cover of the trees, thoughts racing in his mind about going back to Cas. 

Sam grabbed his wrist, frowning. "We can't go back Dean. He's inviting every king and nobleman he can. You've still got a bounty on your head, and me and Gabe have one each now. We can't risk our heads for him. If he cares, he'll send for you, won't he?" 

Dean snatched his wrist away, his expression souring. "He thinks Henry is dead. I thought Henry was dead, so I know he must think so too." He put his hands on his hips as he paced in front of his younger brother. "He has a right to know about his son."

Sam pursed his lips, shooting Dean his familiar bitch face, "Dean, I can't go with you, but if you feel like you need to go, then go." Dean nodded and the two started back to camp. Dean smiled as Emma ran to meet him. He hugged her and picked her up. He held her on his hip, walking to their tent. "How would you like to go see a big fancy castle? We have to take Henry to see his mama."

Emma frowned slightly. "I don't want you to go, Daddy! Why can't his mama come to us?" She crossed her arms. 

Dean stood her on the bed, gathering their things into satchels. "His mama is becoming king, baby. He's really important to Eastden, and he can't leave the kingdom." He kissed her temple, packing a few of her dresses. "Don't worry baby. You'll be coming with me."

Sam stood in the door, frowning more as he watched Dean scurry around the tent. "You can't take Emma with you. It's too dangerous to take her. What if you get caught?"

Dean pushed past his brother and headed inside Jess's tent to fetch Henry and a cradleboard from Jess. She handed the wriggling infant to Dean, smiling as he pulled the cradleboard from under the bed. "Where are you going with Henry?" 

Dean held Henry to his chest as he laid the cradleboard on the bed. He swaddled the pouting baby, strapped him in, and then slung him on his back. "Cas is alive. I've got to go back to Eastden with Henry and Emma." 

Jess stood and went over to Madison's cradle, picking her up when she started to fuss. "Hannah said he was near death when she left to fetch a doctor though. Are you sure he's alive?"

"A courier came through today with news of Cas's coronation to be king of Eastden." Dean turned to go back to Emma and their bags. "I have to go back."

Sam stood in his way, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Please, Dean. Listen to reason. You're taking a huge risk traveling with Emma and Henry."

Dean tried to push past Sam again, "Sam, I have to go. I have to let Cas know, prove to him, that Henry is alright."

Jess brushed through Madison's hair then looked up to Henry giggling on Dean's back. "He's going to need food if you go." 

Sam nodded, pointing to Jess, "See? She knows you're being foolish."

Dean balled his fists together, taking a deep breath. Finally, he rolled his right sleeve and showed the pink scar on his forearm. "Sam, do you know what that mark is? It's Cain's birthright. He gave it to me after I got to Eastden so his kingdom would have a ruler until his heir was old enough to rule. I have the right to challenge Cas's claim. I've never been more powerful than this. Henry and Emma are going to be safer with me than they ever have been in the camp."

Jess came over to the two brothers, patting her baby's back gently. She looked over the mark, glancing to Sam. "Perhaps moving to Eastden is actually better for us. Think about it, Sammy. We wouldn't have to hide in the woods anymore. We could still plan a rebellion, but safely for our children. We could give her a real home instead of a tent."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together, giving her a look. "Not you too. If we move the entire camp, it'll take at least a week." He glanced to Madison though, a soft smile easing over his face. "She does deserve more than what we can give her here. And Dean's royalty, so we can definitely afford land." He laughed softly, "Fine, we can be mobile in a couple of hours, we'll alert everyone to pack."

The camp took the rest of the afternoon to pack their belongings and tents in the few wagons the rebellion had managed to steal or trade for. Just as the sun started to set in the west, Dean saddled his horse at the lead, Henry strapped firmly to his back, Emma sitting in front of him. He looked to his brother at his right, then to his lieutenant, Gabe, at his left. He nodded with a firm smile, starting out to Eastden. 

Sam had guessed their move would take a week, and he was right. The Havenshire rebellion was outside Eastden's capital walls seven days after they had departed. As they approached the walls, Dean slowed to a stop, holding his hand to signal to the others. He climbed down from the horse, and then got Emma down. He walked over to Sam with her tailing his heels. He looked up at Sam still on his horse. "let them make camp here tonight, I have to talk to Castiel alone. Can you manage without me for a few hours?"

Sam nodded and climbed down, a grin playing on his face. "I managed before, so don't fret about the camp. They're hardy people, they'll be able to set up. Good luck with Cas."

Dean smiled and hugged his brother tightly before he started into the city with Emma following not too far behind. The peasants met Dean with worried looks, fear in their eyes as the man walked towards the castle. Dean found it odd as he marched on, picking Emma up to carry as they approached the castle. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came to the castle gates. Dark thorny vines covered the walls of the castle, the stones themselves had started to crumble. He knew he hadn't been gone long enough for the castle to be in shambles. He tightened his hold on Emma and walked inside. No guards met him as he came inside, no servants scurried through the halls. He walked towards the throne room, opening the door quietly. He sat Emma down and took her hand as they came inside the room. 

Cas had his legs draped over the side of the throne, zapping a low hanging vine with his magic out of boredom. He turned to the door when it opened, a grin on his face. "Michael! Lucifer! So glad to see you've..." He stopped and watched Dean and a small girl come in. He stood from his seat, his grin turning into anger. He hurdled a small dagger at Dean, purposefully grazing the side of his face. "YOU! Cain said you were dead!"

Dean pushed Emma behind him, keeping his eyes steady on Cas. "He said you were dead too, Cas. He told you a lot of lies." He held his hands out, trying to be as nonthreatening as he could be. 

Cas's eyes flickered red, summoning another dagger. "You promised me you would protect Henry! You lied, Dean. I don't allow liars in my kingdom." He grinned, twirling the dagger in his fingers. "Cain learned that lesson too late. Leave and I'll spare your daughter the misfortune of seeing your death."

Dean felt his own eyes flicker black at the threat. "Cas, I have a right to the kingdom! You know I do. Henry wouldn't want us to fight." He started to reach behind him.

Cas hurled the second dagger at him, screaming. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT HENRY WOULD WANT!!" 

Dean dodged the small knife, swinging the cradleboard around to his front. He quickly unstrapped Henry from it, and presented the infant to Cas. "Cain lied to you, Cas. Henry's been in Havenshire since his birth. Hannah, your handmaid, she brought him from here after your dance with death and my capture. Please."

Cas tilted his head at the infant, cautiously walking to Dean now. The baby looked about the size Henry would be, but he was still apprehensive. He glanced to Dean, then took the infant from him. Those bright green eyes glanced up to Cas's red ones, a loud, excited giggle following. As Henry touched his face, a soulful calm washed over Cas, his eyes returning to sapphire blue. He cradled the infant to his chest, looking up to Dean. "It's really him..." He whispered, tears falling down his face. "It's Henry..." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Dean smiled and laughed softly, pulling Cas into a soft kiss. "Yes, Cas. It's Henry. He's been with me all this time. I told you I would take care of him." He chuckled and turned behind him. He picked up his daughter, "Cas, this is Emma." 

Cas wiped his face, chuckling. "Hello Emma, I'm Castiel, Henry's mother." He frowned slightly when she hid in Dean's neck. He looked to Dean, pressing his free hand to Dean's cheek. "You're real... It doesn't feel like it's possible. Cain told me you were dead, that Henry was dead. No one had heard anything about you and him, so I had to believe him."

Dean leaned into Cas's hand, relaxing against the warm gentle touch. "I know, Cas. But we're together now. We can finally be together. He's gone. How did he step down?" 

Cas brushed his cheek, smiling up at Dean. "I killed him. Right behind my throne. After everything that's happened, I wasn't going to let him get away with it." He rocked Henry gently, "i'm free to be with anyone, Dean." He smiled wider, "I have a coronation celebration tomorrow, what better way to announce an engagement?" He started out of the throne room, heading up to the abandoned nursery. Dean followed Castiel, frowning at everything Cas had told him. He knew Castiel was at risk of following in Amara's footsteps, but he wouldn't let Cas do that as long as he was alive. 

After Cas had settled Henry into his nursery, and his calm demeanor returned to him, the castle had started to rebuild itself. The stones filled out again, the vines withered and crumbled to dust. Dean put Emma to bed in one of the spare rooms, smiling at Cas when they met up again. "My following came with me, Cas. We needed to leave Havenshire." He held Cas's hand as they walked down to the garden. 

"You can move them into the nobleman district, I've cleared it out aside from Meg's studio. I suppose that's why the civilians fear me." He squeezed his hand, sitting next to Dean on a bench. "I only invited Michael and Lucifer so I could demonstrate my power." he nuzzled against Dean's neck, sighing softly. "If I'm honest, I'm scared of what I'm capable of Dean."

Dean put an arm around him and brushed his hair gently, kissing his forehead. "I'll help you, Cas. I'll never let you do some you regret, Castiel." He whispered. "From now on, it's us against the world, against anyone or anything, we'll face it together, Cas." He promised, hugging him closer. He meant it; nothing would ever separate him from his family again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry this chapter took three weeks to post! With the holidays and making (and keeping) resolutions, writing has been pushed aside! However! I am back and the weekly chapters will return until I finish the story! (which is soon sadly. There'll be one more major arc before it's over!)
> 
> Thanks! ~TMC67

Sunlight crept through the windows, warming Castiel's face as he slept. As the light grew brighter, Cas stirred underneath the blankets, eyebrows pulling together at the mass next to him. He turned over, a sleep ridden smile spreading across his face. Cas propped his head up with his hand and watched the peaceful sleeping beauty breathe deeply. He counted the freckles peppering Dean's face while he slept, running his fingers through his hair gently. 

Dean stretched once before he opened his eyes, closing them almost immediately with a grin. "Good morning, Cas." He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his face.

Cas smiled back, kissing his forehead, "Good morning, Dean." He chuckled, resting a hand on his chest. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

"No, no. You didn't, love. I'm usually up before the sun is, but I guess sharing a warm bed with a beautiful man made it hard to wake up." He covered Cas's hand with his own, staying still in bed. "Marry me, Cas."

Cas snorted quietly, watching Dean's face for a moment, "You're serious? After all this time, you still want me, despite what I've done?" When Dean nodded, Cas grinned, leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. "I want that more than anything, Dean."

Dean sighed, sitting up in bed then cupped Cas's cheek. "You want to, but..?"

Cas sighed and looked away from Dean, "But I don't want to hurt you, or Henry, or Emma." He glanced to his circlet for a split second, then met Dean's curious look. "When we arrived here after you brought me back from Elladonton, you and Cain hid away Amara's crown for several reasons. You thought there was something dark inside of it, and he hid it because he didn't want to admit, I had done something he would never be able to do." He looked down at his hands, picking at his cuticles. "Truth be told, you were right. There was an entity, a dark, ancient deity known as Noctis sealed away in her crown. She drew her power from him."

Dean nodded in silence as he listened, rubbing Cas's back to comfort him. "And what has that got to do with you, Cas? He should still be in her crown, right?" 

Cas shook his head, holding back tears suddenly. "I was.. I was so angry at Cain, I was so tired of feeling weak. I went into the vault and transferred Noctis to my circlet. He encourages me to take revenge on those who have wronged me." He curled into Dean's chest, hiding his face away from him. "That's why Cole went missing for a month after I came back, that's why Cain is dead. What if he thinks you've wronged me in some way? When he takes over me, I don't listen to reason. I can't think straight Dean. I can't hurt you."

Dean tilted Cas's head up, stealing a kiss from him. "Cas, like I told you last night, we're in this together now. Nothing, not even this god or whatever he is, will separate us. I'm bound to you, and you're bound to me. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He smiled, brushing his hair back. "So just say you'll marry me. I can't stand the thought of another royal treaty keeping us apart." He kissed his cheek, whispering "marry me" over and over as he moved his kisses along his jaw and neck. 

Cas closed his eyes and melted into Dean's chest, sucking in his breath before he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "If you're so dead set on marrying me, then I have no choice." He smiled, "As long as I can announce it to my brothers after my coronation as king."

Dean grinned from ear to ear, pulling Cas into a warm embrace. "Only if I'm there to see the look on Michael's face when you do tell him." He kissed Cas's temple one last time before he finally climbed out of bed. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and tugged it over his head then looked back to Cas. "Now that you've agreed to marry me, I have to go move my people into the city. I'll be sure to introduce you to Sam and Jess. They helped take care of Henry until I got back home." 

Cas watched Dean dressed, an easy smile on his face. "I'll have to thank them, then. There's one studio in the noble's district occupied; she shouldn't bother your people." He stretched his arms and yawned, getting out of bed himself. He pulled on a robe and headed down the hall to the nursery after Dean had left. One of the servants was leading Emma around the castle as Cas rounded the corner of the hall. He smiled at the small girl, squatting down to her eye level. "Good morning, Emma. Your father has some business to take care of, so I hope you don't mind spending the morning with me."

She hid behind the maiden, tugging on her dress. "You're Henry's mama?" She asked quietly, still hiding partially behind the maid. 

Cas nodded, smiling still. "Yes I am, and I love him very much. Your father told me you lost your mother not too long ago; I lost mine when I was a baby too." He stood up, extending his hand to her. "I hope you'll think of me as your new mother in time." 

Emma studied his hand for a moment before taking it, glancing back to the woman with a smile. "Maybe. Is it true you're a prince, Cas?" She turned her attention up to Cas now.

He chuckled and led her into the nursery so he could get Henry. "I am right now, but in a few days, I'll be king of Eastden and Elladonton. That'll make you a princess then." He smiled as he went over to Henry's crib, picking the smiling baby up. He held him on his hip as he led Emma back down to the dining hall. "We'll get you all the prettiest, poofiest dresses you could ever want."

The few servants Cas had kept hurried to get breakfast on the table as Cas sat down with Henry and Emma. The three ate quietly, still adjusting to each other's presence. After breakfast, Cas handed the children off to their nanny, then he walked back to his room to get ready for the coronation ceremony. As he clasped his cloak around his shoulders, he glanced in his mirror with a frown. 

His reflection watched him hesitantly reach for the circlet, rolling its eyes annoyed. _Pick it up! You've been neglecting me, Castiel. After everything I've done for you._

"As much as I want Michael and Lucifer to pay, doing it your way has proven itself destructive." Cas glanced to his reflection, touching the red glowing eyes on the mirror. "I can't afford to hurt Dean or the children." He turned away from the mirror, starting towards the door. "Soon I'll put you away. No one will ever use you again." 

Right as he opened the door, Hannah came inside to help him finish getting ready. "Good morning, my liege! It's so good to know you're well." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Oh sir, you forgot your circlet. Wait a moment!" She grinned, grabbing the circlet from the dresser top. She placed it on his head before he could protest. Black ink crawled through his veins, this time all over his body. 

His eyes glowed red, a smirk crawling across his lips. "Oh silly me, thank you dear Hannah." He opened the door again and walked out. He sauntered downstairs to the throne room, greeting his guests as they trickled inside. He made his way towards his throne, eyes falling on Michael and Lucifer circling the seat. His grin darkened, shaking Michael's hand with vigor. "Michael! It's good to see you again. I'm surprised you decided to come." 

Michael glanced to their hands. "I came to offer my condolences about Cain. I knew your marriage would be short, but I didn't expect it so soon after the wedding." He looked back to the red stain on the wall behind the throne. "how did he pass again?" 

Cas smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "There's no need to dwell on that tragic story on a happy day." He turned back to the doors, laughing as verbal disapproval of the new arrivals arose. "That must be my fiance and his family. They've had a long journey, and I've yet to meet his family." He grinned, walking over to Dean as he came in with a man and woman. He gave him a hug, shaking Sam's hand after. "Welcome to Eastden, Sam, right?"

Jess gave Castiel a hug instead of a handshake, grinning as usual. "It's plain to see where Henry gets his beauty." She winked at Dean, "Where is he? I've grown somewhat attached to him in the recent months." 

Cas nodded, keeping an arm around Dean after introductions had been made. "He's in the nursery with his nanny. Hannah can take you there if you'd like. I'm sure Sam can swim through the politics of royalty without his wise wife." He pointed to Hannah along the wall, bringing Dean and Sam over to Michael and Lucifer. "Michael, Lucifer, this is my fiance, Dean, and his brother Sam." 

Michael frowned as the rebel leader walked over with an arm possessively around Cas's waist. He crossed his arms when Cas introduced him, glancing to his brother. "Castiel, you can't be serious." His eyes darted to Lucifer. "He can't be serious, can he?" 

Dean pulled Cas closer to his side, tilting his head up to kiss his soft lips. "Course he's serious. Least I hope he is. It'd be hard to raise our son together if he wasn't." 

"You have a son? With the most wanted criminal in Havenshire? The literal rebel leader who wants to dethrone our entire family?" Lucifer grinned, holding his sides with laughter. "I didn't think you had it in you, Cas. Finally did something naughty." 

Michael elbowed his brother's side. "Cas, can I speak with you privately for a moment before the ceremony? It won't take long." He grabbed Cas's arm firmly, moving them into a small room outside the throne room. "Break off the engagement before you announce it. Now." 

Cas snatched his arm away from his brother. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm being crowned king in mere minutes." He turned to face Michael. "King of Eastden and Elladonton. I brought Amara to her knees alone. What have you done?" 

Michael laughed softly, crossing his arms. "You think you're so powerful now?" He slapped Cas across his face, twisting his arm behind his back. "You have always been nothing, and you will always stay nothing." He pressed against his ear. "When we leave this room, you will tell that scummy peasant your engagement is over, understand me?" 

Cas sucked in a breath, whining in pain. "Never." He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened again, they were glowing bright red. "You will do well to let me go." He kicked his brother's legs out from under him, turning to watch Michael. "See, what you didn't know. Before I killed Amara, she taught me a few tricks." He twirled his fingers; little sparks of magic flew from his fingertips. "Cain learned a very difficult lesson, and you're on your way to learning the same one." He squatted down with a grin. He patted Michael's cheek. "If you're wise, you'll hold your tongue."

Michael watched his youngest brother in confused awe, shocked that he stood up for himself, terrified of what he could now do. Cas left the room and returned to the throne room, leaving Michael behind. He stood from the floor, hands on his hips. He wouldn't let Castiel think he'd won. He exited the room a few moments after Cas did, pulling Lucifer aside before the ceremony started. "My dear brother, I do think our baby brother has become a serious threat." 

Lucifer smirked as Michael glanced back to Cas. "Well, we'll have to take care of that, now won't we?" 


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel pushed through the crowd of people surrounding his throne. So much buzzing and noise around him, he hunched his shoulders, grinding his teeth as he took his seat. He glanced to Dean and Sam with a roll of his eyes. He sighed once and waved the high priest over to start the ceremony. As the old man hobbled to the throne, Cas stood faking a smile with confidence. He spread his arms, "I welcome you all to the lovely kingdom of Eastden, the vast expanse from the western shores to the greenest deep valleys of the east. While we mourn the loss of the great warrior king Cain, we must move forward together. I shall lead us to victory and peace for our kingdom as King. To the future of Eastden!" He grinned, looking towards the priest. He took a knee in front of him, putting his head down. The priest blessed Cas, then removed his circlet. He swapped out the small headpiece for the large intricate crown, placing the new one on Cas's delicate black curls. He stood back from the king, folding his hands in front of him. Cas stood again, a smirk curling over his pink lips. "Now we must rejoice!"

After the ceremony finished, Castiel moved his guests into the banquet hall. He entertained a few princesses, some overly affectionate with their eyes and hands. As he moved away from the women, Azazel, Lord of the Northern Isles, approached him with a smug grin on his face. "King Castiel, may your reign be prosperous and long lived." He shook Castiel's hand. "You know your brother Lucifer married my eldest daughter Lilith, but my younger one Ruby is still looking for a husband. She's quite lovely, you know. She's talking to Michael to set up a betrothal between you two." 

Cas laughed, withdrawing his hand from Azazel's grip. "Michael doesn't speak for me anymore. I've had many offers, but I've had to turn them down." He grabbed a chalice of wine, moving to the head of the table. He smiled at Dean and Sam along the edges of the room. "Friends, visitors, and family. While we gather to celebrate the start of my reign, I have to announce another new beginning before more proposals come to me. I am happy to announce my engagement to Dean of Winchester." He waved Dean over, putting his arm around his waist. "We wish you all to stay for the wedding, but we understand if you must leave." 

Dean grinned and turned a soft shade of pink, kissing Cas's cheek. "You have to make a show of this, hm?" He laughed softly and started to pull away from Cas to return to the shadows. So many royals in one room made him uneasy. Cas chuckled and watched him slink back to Sam. The feast commenced after Cas finished his announcement. He avoided his brothers' angered glare, a playful smirk across his face. They were playing a delicate game of chess with each other, and Castiel refused to lose.

Once guests started to leave for their rooms and the delights of the city, Michael pulled his middle brother into his room to speak. He sat at the end table, hands folded together as he mulled his decisions. "Lucifer, we need to discuss what we should do with our dear baby brother." 

Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "As much as I agree, we can't do much without inciting a war between kingdoms. He's too powerful with too many soldiers to attack outright." He shrugged, a teasing grin on his face. "I think you're afraid of him, now Michael." 

"Why would I be afraid of that little worm?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he drummed his fingers on the table. "We need someone here to watch him, so I can know his every move." Michael looked towards Lucifer, "There's always you." He smirked. 

"What about my wife? Is she to stay here too?" Lucifer frowned and walked towards his brother. "I don't need to condemn her to a boring life of surveillance for you, I'm not your drone, MIchael. I'm not Castiel." He snickered and pulled a chair out. He straddled it, locking eyes with Michael. "What do I receive in return for putting my life on hold for you?" 

Michael leaned forward. "I'll put you in line for the throne above my own child." 

"Put it in writing with your seal, and you've got a deal. I want Lilith to go back to Havenshire with you though. She shouldn't be punished along with me." He extended his hand, Michael shook it and grabbed a sheet of paper from the table. He wrote the agreement quickly and sealed it with his ring. 

"There. After his wedding, you'll tell him you're staying with him to advise him, to help him run a kingdom smoothly." He handed the sealed letter to Lucifer and stood from his chair. "We'll have to feign support for his wedding to that rebel." 

Lucifer shrugged, "Castiel seems happy, though. And if Dean is still leading the rebellion, maybe he's in this marriage for the long con. What better way to rid himself of a Novak than by earning his trust?" He started towards to the door, "We should just wait it out, Michael before we make another move." Michael watched his brother leave his room, drumming his fingers on the table. Perhaps Lucifer was right: maybe Dean was playing Cas. Who would love his youngest brother, truly? 

Just three days after the coronation, the morning of the wedding dawned. Castiel kissed his sleeping fiance's temple as he left the room to ready himself for the day ahead. Alone in his studio, Cas walked over to the vanity, sitting on the tuffet in front of the mirror. He picked over the brush and the hand mirror, deciding on the brush. He glanced to the vanity mirror, a smirk across his face. His reflection looked panicked; he watched the reflection scratch at the mirror. _There's no way out of there, Castiel. You allowed me out, and I refuse to go back in._

Cas slammed his fist against the mirror, crying as his hands bled slowly against the mirror. "Noctis! You can't do this! I've not given you anything." 

_You did though, Castiel. You gave me a new home. Now, I'll give you everything you've wanted since you were a young boy. Your brothers will die begging at your feet._

"I don't want that anymore! I'm trying to move on from all the hurt feelings they've given me. Everything they've done mean nothing to me, now that I have Dean. He helps me be better."

_You're lying to yourself, Castiel. I can see all the pain, all the hurt inside of your heart. You can hide nothing from me. I'm a part of you now._ Noctis smirked at the mirror, winking at Cas. He stood from the vanity, tossed a canvas cover over the mirror, and turned away to prepare himself for the day ahead. The door creaked as it closed in a rush, and Noctis ran over to it. He opened it again, eyes narrowing as his brother dashed down the stairs of the tower. He shrugged, deciding to lay in wait for Lucifer's return. He dressed for the wedding alone, avoiding all mirrors to keep Castiel at bay. Around noon, Noctis walked down to the chapel alone still, greeting passersby warmly to put on his act. As he entered the church, he found Dean holding a curious Henry. He smiled at Dean, avoiding Henry's cooes and calls for his mother. "Hello, Dean." 

Dean smiled until he noticed how Castiel ignored Henry. He shifted Henry's weight on his hip, cupping Cas's cheek. "Feeling alright? You look a little pale."

He nodded and pulled away from Dean, "Just nervous, you know? Second marriage in barely a year's time. Hopefully ours last much much longer." He smiled, leaning to kiss Dean. 

Dean's eyes narrowed as the two kissed; he was cold, devoid, desolate - everything Castiel wasn't, even on his worst days. He held Henry away from the man, forcing a smile on his face. "I believe it will, Castiel. Now, we're supposed to start soon. I'm going to give Henry to Jess before we go. Wait for me?" Cas nodded, idly waiting at the door for Dean to return. Dean walked inside the chapel, finding Jessica sitting with Sam and Madison. He handed Henry to his brother, looking anxiously at the entryway. "something's wrong with Castiel. that's his body, but that is not Cas."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together, glancing back to the door. "Then who is it? Are you sure it's just not wedding jitters? Marriage is a big commitment, and he'd be nervous with everything that's happened to him during his first marriage." 

Dean shook his head, "It's not that, Sam. He wouldn't even look at Henry this morning. Cas would never ignore Henry, especially now. I don't know if I can do this, Sam. That's not the man I love."

Sam patted Henry's back, "You can't call the wedding off now, everyone is here waiting. If that's not Cas, marrying whoever it is will ensure you can investigate what happened. Henry pulled Cas back before, maybe he'll pull him back again." 

Dean put his hands on his hips and paced back and forth next to the pew. "I suppose you're right. Keep this between us for now. I don't need Michael and Lucifer to find out about Cas's strange behavior." Dean walked back to the entryway and took Cas's hand with a defeated smile. "Henry's been calling for you all morning." He looked ahead as the doors opened to start the ceremony. 

Together, Dean and Cas walked down the aisle, waving and smiling at the crowd. They reached the end of the aisle and turned towards each other. The high priest blessed the two as they stopped, then opened his weathered book. He read from a passage, then asked Castiel if he took Dean for marriage. At Cas's acceptance, he then asked Dean the same question. Dean glanced to Cas then out to Sam. With a nod of encouragement from his brother, he took a deep breath, and nodded. The priest smiled and blessed them together as one now, making the couple face the crowds. Cas led Dean back through the aisle as the crowd of guests threw grains of rice over them. A smirk spread across Cas's face as a solemn frown grew on Dean's. He couldn't bring himself to celebrate the wedding, not with his beloved Castiel gone. How long would he been gone this time?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's ya girl, ah, magnumcolt. Back at it again with them [super super super] late updates. i transitioned from a part time (12 hrs/wk) to full time (40 hrs/wk) position and just have not had time to work on this or any writing projects. But I am back for now! I don't want to say this is back to weekly updates because I don't want to lie to you guys because y'all have been so awesome throughout this experience of writing a fan fiction after years of not writing them. You've helped me rejuvenate my love of writing fan fic and my love of Supernatural as a whole. For that I'm ever grateful for you wonderful amazing people. You really do not know the impact of having people say they enjoy my writing and storytelling especially since writing fiction is my ultimate lifetime goal. I'm forever in debt to you guys, so please know you have left such a big imprint on me and my confidence as a writer. Love you guys! Thanks!! ~TMC67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the last arc of this story. There's probably 2-4 more chapters plus an epilogue left. It just depends on how much editing I do mentally before writing. Again! Love ya guys so much. TMC67

Dean laid in bed as the sun crept into the bedroom. He hadn't been able to sleep with that thing laying next to him. It looked like Cas, it sounded like Cas, but Dean knew Cas wasn't there. It cuddled against him, and Dean tensed as a coldness crept over his skin. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He watched it sleep soundly on its back. He lingered at the edge of the bed, picking up his pillow. He bit his lip. Dean could easily rid himself of whatever this thing is, but what if Cas was still in there, just trapped? He sighed and shook his head. He sat back on the bed.

Noctis grinned as he felt Dean sit back down on the bed. He could sense Dean's hesitance, yet he wanted to see if Dean would even try. Once he settled for defeat, Noctis rolled over on his side and grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Good morning, my love." He whispered, getting out of bed. He kissed his temple and pulled his robe over his body. "Slept well I hope." He sat at the vanity, playing with his brushes. _"DEAN!!!" Cas slammed his fist on the mirror. "Let me out!!"_ Noctis smirked at the mirror, "You should check on Henry, Dean. I have some business to take care of today."

Dean rubbed his temples, standing up. He glanced to the mirror, seeing the terrified reflection. He scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced to Cas's face. It was still cool, collected, and calm. "Yeah, I'm sure Henry needs me." He clutched the handle of his knife and headed out the room.

Noctis looked back into the mirror, eyes glowing a fiery red. "If you ruin this for me, you'll watch the blood run from everyone you love." _Why are you doing this? You didn't do this with Amara!_ "I waited for the right person to come along with enough rage and pain to contain me, and there you were, aching for a chance at revenge." He brushed his hair. "I've forgotten what being human feels like. Now, I really do have some unfinished business to take care of." He stood and dressed quickly, a smirk forming. He held the brush for a moment then threw it into the mirror. He watched the mirror shatter, then turned to find his dear spy of a brother.

Noctis walked down through the empty halls, dragging his hand along the stone walls. He couldn't let too many people know his secret; Dean needed to know, so he wouldn't try to harm him again, but Lucifer didn't. He grinned as he raced through the halls and down the stairs to find his “brother.”

He met Lucifer in the courtyard garden, hovering over a rose bush. Noctis put his hands behind his back and walked over to the taller man. He grabbed the rose Lucifer was holding. “Are you enjoying Castiel’s project?” He pinched the flower off the bush.

Lucifer glanced back to his younger brother. “‘Castiel’s project?’” He raised an eyebrow, “don’t you mean your project?”

Noctis flashed his red burning eyes, “You and I both know your brother’s gone. We shouldn’t play this game of roundabout.”

Lucifer reached for his knife, pressing it to Noctis’s throat. “If you think I’d be beside myself with guilt and regret over Castiel’s death, you surely have mistaken me. I couldn’t care less about my brother’s body.”

Noctis laughed, throwing his head back. His whole body shook as he stumbled backward in laughter. He gripped both knees as he doubled over. “You insignificant maggot.” He stole the knife from Lucifer, plunging the blade into his side. When he drew it out, the knife was coated in thick, black ink. The wound closed quickly. “You never stood a chance.” He shoved the dagger into Lucifer’s stomach.

Lucifer retched, clutching his stomach. He slumped down, coughing up black blood. The familiar black ink crawled through his veins from the wound, rotting the flesh as it moved. As his body stilled, Noctis carved a raven from the wound. He wiped the blade on his shirt and squatted over him. “Spiro vitam…” He muttered. The raven burst from the carving and landed next Noctis. “Seek out Michael, show him your origins; let him know his irrelevant spy is dead.” The raven cawed once and flew away. As it did, Lucifer’s body crumbled to ash, blowing away in a soft breeze. Noctis stood and dusted his hands together. “A waste really. He could’ve been such a good ally.”

~~

Dean walked casually to Henry’s nursery, hands buried in his pockets. He lost himself in thought; he couldn’t unsee the panicked, screaming reflection of Cas in the bedroom mirror. He shook his head, “No, Cas is fine, isn’t he?” Dean collided with Rowena as she was heading to convene with Castiel, now that he was king.

She cursed under her breath as she landed on her butt, rubbing her head. “Don’t you know how to watch where you’re…” She looked over to Dean, “Oh, your majesty, I apologize.” She stood to try and bow.

Dean shrugged and glanced back to the witch for a moment. “Is there something that can take over a body?”

Rowena frowned and pushed her eyebrows together, “What do you mean? Of course there are. Demons and devils can take over you despite your willingness.”

Dean furrowed his brow, cracking his knuckles nervously, “And… and can those things keep you trapped?”

She shook her head, smoothing her long grey green dress out, “Anyone can take control of themselves if they have the strength. Why?”

Dean tightened his fists and took a deep breath. “I think something has Cas trapped. Ever since yesterday, he hasn’t felt like Cas. I know that’s his body, but Castiel is not in there, at least he’s not in control. This morning I saw a reflection of him screaming and banging on the mirror, but his physical body was calm and collected.”

Rowena held her chin in thought, a devilish smirk playing on her lips now. “Seems like King Castiel has bitten off much more than he can chew. Course the only being that can help him now has been lost for centuries.”

Dean clenched his jaw, watching the sorceress take joy in his problem. “What do you know, witch?”

“Many things, my king. But what do I gain if I help you?”

Dean slammed her against the stone wall, pressing his arm to her throat. “Your life sounds pretty valuable right about now. Tell me what you know.”

She laughed once, sucking in a sharp breath with a depraved grin on her face. “Without me, you have no way of saving your husband from the darkness he let in.” Dean lowered her back to the ground, still aggressively tense as he watched her. “Now, he’s dabbled with Lord Noctis, or the Great Void. The only being that has even a chance of helping Castiel is Lady Luxa, the Radiant Light.”

Dean closed his eyes and pulled away from her. Cas wouldn’t invite this creature into himself, would he? A tightness formed in his chest, aching as he thought over Cas’s behavior. “How do I find this Luxa chick? She must know how to stop Noctis or something.”

Rowena glanced towards the bedrooms, then back to Dean, afraid of the hidden eavesdroppers around. If Noctis had already taken over Cas like Dean seemed to believe, she couldn’t guarantee her own safety if she helped Dean. She sighed and twisted a ring on her finger. “Luxa has been hidden for centuries, we’d have to commune with someone who lived in her glorious days.”

Dean smiled now, at least there was some way he could get Cas back. “Alright, well you get on that, then. I’ll play it cool around that thing inside of Cas, and we’ll fix him up once we talk to Luxa.”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s not that simple, Dean. In order to speak with a spirit that old, I’d have to dig deep into my books and histories. It’ll take me some time to locate a spirit old enough to remember her.”

“Just do it, Rowena. I have to help Cas, and I want to do it right. We’ll only have one shot at this because once Noctis knows we’re out for his head, he’ll hurt Cas. God knows what will happen.” His eyes fell to his boots as he shook with fear. “I can’t lose him, not after everything we’ve been through.”

Rowena simply nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll try everything I know how to do to make this work for you. That’s all I can promise for now.”

Dean smiled for a brief moment, glancing down to Henry’s room. “That’s all I ask.” He moved past her as she scurried back down to her chamber to start to work. He stood outside of Henry’s room for a moment, contorted his face into a glass jovial smile, and pressed inside to save face with their children. Henry and Emma didn’t need to know what happened to their mother, not until Noctis was gone.


End file.
